I'm yours
by TheGoddess93
Summary: Hermione and Draco are struggling to juggle work and time with the kids. The stalker is back with more horrendous plans in store for the Malfoys. I hope you enjoy the sequel to 'Mine'. There will be some mature scenes throughout this story as well as Dragons. Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is the prologue to the next story in the series. I hope you enjoy where I have taken it. Please Review.**

**PROLOGUE**

It has been 4 years since Cassiopeia's and Scorpius's first day at Hogwarts. Life for the Malfoys were great! Hermione was now the Minister for Magic at the British Ministry. She was into the 3rd year as the Minister and had changed many things within the Wizarding Community. In Dobby's name she helped free the House Elves but introduced paid work for them instead. They would be;

Provided with 3 meals a day

A bed with clean linen

Fresh work clothes

Fair work wage

No House Elf would ever feel abused in anyway ever again. Hermione also stopped the ridicule and prejudice against former Death Eaters. There was no discrimination against Muggleborn, Half-Bloods and Purebloods. Everyone was equal. Of course, many Pureblood families didn't like the new regime, but they were quickly silenced with a simple mention of Azkaban.

Dementors no longer guarded the prison but were instead sent to a safe remote location where no life exists in the area. The only issue was that Hermione didn't have much time with her husband and children as she spent all her time working. Draco was an Auror for the British Ministry now and was working hard to show that he wasn't the Death Eater everyone remembered. He quickly became renowned for his skill against Dark Wizards. Harry Potter the Head Auror of the department wanted Draco to have a partner like Cook once did and Draco still refused every single time. Everyone knew that Draco could handle himself. But they were all concerned about his wellbeing as he had a family to worry for.

Leonardo was only sent off to his first day at Hogwarts yesterday and was placed into Ravenclaw. Draco didn't mind that as much as they were intelligent rather than crazy, jumping head-first into danger Gryffindors. Lyra is only 8 and is currently being homeschooled by Narcissa Malfoy as every pureblood child was throughout the ages. Hermione tried to send her kids to Muggle School as they were Half-Blood. But she was outnumbered by Draco and Narcissa demanding it. So, all the kids were homeschooled. Hermione was surprised at how intelligent Narcissa was about educating and knew that she could trust the children in her care.

Draco was especially proud of Scorpius because he had taken his status as the Slytherin Prince. Not to mention he was now the Seeker. He wanted to rub it into Potters face but discovered his eldest James was a Seeker for the Gryffindor team before Scorpius. Why did Potter always have to one up him he always thought to himself.

Everything was peaceful for the family. Little did they know, there was a dark cloud on the horizon.

**Here is the prologue, I will be uploading the prologue and the first chapter straight away as I don't want to leave you hanging. Love you all and Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy where I have taken this story. There is a mature scene in this chapter. Please Review**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Cassiopeia**_

This was my fourth year at this breathtaking castle and I couldn't help but wonder what it was like back when my Mum and Dad attended here. I know Dad used to bully her, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Did he bully them as bad as Ava Laurel bullied me? I told Mum about her and she said that Ava reminded her of Pansy Parkinson. Dad shuddered every time Pansy was mentioned. Especially when my Uncle's called him Drakey.

When my siblings and I found out that Dad was a Death Eater we couldn't believe it. Dad wasn't evil. Grandma said that their lives were in danger and if Dad didn't join they would be killed. But Dad never killed anyone and that was all that mattered to me. Dad wasn't evil, yet Ava Laurel seemed to believe he was. She kept calling me Death Spawn and picked on me. The only time she never bullied me was when James Potter was around. She always acted creepily friendly to me. Sort of like a friendly Great White Shark with a grin that would send shivers down your spine.

Scorpius was very popular with the Slytherin's and he now had a girlfriend 'Ambrosia Bristlecone' she was the most popular girl. Everyone knew what she wanted though. Her family want her to marry into the Malfoy family because they are one of the most wealthy and influential in the Wizarding World. Aside from the Potter and the Weasley families. Scorpius didn't seem to care about her though. She was just some bimbo on his arm.

Leonardo was still getting used to the new school. He had made a best friend in Foster Hawthorn. They were inseparable. But something was changing in Leo. His dreams that he has been having lately have come true. He dreamt that Scorpius would break his leg falling from a broom and the next day it happened. Mum told Professor McGonagall who said that if his gifts manifest even more he will have private lessons with Professor Trelawney in Divination as he is still in his first year.

Little did Leonardo know was that there was a girl who was crushing on him. Tina Ravens in Slytherin. She was always watching him from across the room in the Great Hall. I couldn't wait to see if Leonardo would figure it out or not. But I found it cute and familiar.

That has been me since day one of meeting James Potter. Yeah, he is a year older than me but so what. But he treats me more like a little sister than a potential love interest. I wished that he would just see me.

Hugo was sitting across from me in the Great Hall for breakfast today and he was of course stuffing his face much like his Dad does at the dinner table. 'Would you please eat with your mouth closed? I have asked you a hundred times' I asked with frustration.

'Sorry, I forgot' he said with his mouth full. Yuck I thought to myself and then he walked over and sat next to Hugo. God he was hot! James sat next to Hugo and looked around with a happy demeanor.

'What has got you in such a happy mood?' I asked raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

'I got a girlfriend' he said with glee. I felt my heart sink and the breakfast I was eating became sour in my mouth.

Hiding my pain, I asked, 'Who is the unlucky girl?'

'Ava Laurel' he replied with glee and just as he said her name she appeared and sat next to James and kissed him square on the lips right in front of me. I wanted to vomit the eggs and bacon I just ate. Why her? Out of all the girls in this bloody school why did it have to be her?

When they pulled away from each other for air I muttered a simple congratulations and picked up my book bag and left. I walked out into the September weather and over to the Black Lake to have some time to myself. I cried and skimmed stones across the lake till it was time to go to class. Why did he have to be so clueless?

First class was Transfiguration, Mum used to say it was one of her favorites. It was the opposite for me and my siblings. We were targeted by the Professor every lesson. She was like an older Ava Laurel. I had no respect for her at all so mostly I taught myself the lessons beforehand so that I wasn't ridiculed in front of everyone. Scorpius didn't seem to be fazed by the teacher and wasn't bullied as much as Leonardo and I were.

Usually I sat with Hugo in Transfiguration. Today he seemed to be sitting with Velva Minks and they appeared to be having a funny conversation. Finding an empty table, I started unpacking my Transfiguration books. Someone sat next to me and I looked up to see Dominic Ganders. He was a Slytherin and was renowned with many of the girls in the school. But he seemed different today and it gave me some clarity at the thought that someone seemed to like me.

The lesson started and everything was fine until a piece of parchment slid in front of me. I opened it;

_Will you go on a date with me to Hogsmead?_

My eyes widened in shock and so I quickly replied;

_No, I have a lot of studying to do. Why don't you ask one of your other paramours?'_

When he read the note his face scrunched up in disgust and scribbled fast and slid the note back to me;

_Come on, everyone needs a break every now and then. Besides I don't want to take out anyone but you. Please reconsider?_

Rolling my eyes, I wrote a quick reply;

_I am not falling for this crap so drop it ok!_

He took the note and thankfully it was the end of class. I didn't get a reply and walked out of the class. It was a free period, so I decided to study in the library. Running to my favorite spot at the back of the library I dug into my books and studied. A person sat in the seat in front of me and I lowered my book to reveal Dominic. He had followed me here.

'I am not a bad guy Cassie, please give me a shot?' he asked with mock puppy dog eyes.

'Why should I believe a word you say when all I have heard about you is that you are a womanizing idiot?' I asked with the Malfoy eyebrow raise.

'Didn't think you would be so concerned with gossip? Thought you would be more concerned with these books of yours?' he asked in annoyance.

'Well it is kind of hard to focus on my studies when I hear all the girls talking about it around me.'

'Allow me to prove you wrong?' he asked with a smirk.

From the corner of my eye I could see Ava kissing James against a bookshelf which sent me over the edge. 'Fine prove me wrong.'

Dominic grinned and said, 'Saturday 2 o'clock, meet me at the entrance to the Great Hall.'

I nodded and watched him leave with a skip in his step. Maybe he is a good guy and will treat me to an amazing date.

James made his way over to me and asked, 'I saw Dominic over here, what did he want? Help with his contraceptive potions?' he laughed at that.

'No, he asked me out and I said yes' I replied trying to ignore the thought of sex with Dominic.

'WHAT? Why the hell did you say yes?' he asked flabbergasted.

'Because I want to go! Besides it is none of your business. Shouldn't you be with Ava?' I asked in annoyance.

'Screw that this is my business Cassie. Dominic isn't a good guy! Please pull out of this date.' He asked with pleading and concerned eyes.

'I would like to find out for myself what he is like! Besides its not like I get a lot of attention from guys unless it is to help with homework. That is all I am! A bookworm just like my Mum only a lot lonelier because I am the daughter of a former Death Eater! You on the other hand are the son of Harry bloody Potter. The most famous Wizard in the whole bloody world. People worship the ground you walk on. So, no I will not pull out of this date. I deserve a chance at love.' I cried out in anger and pain. Figuring I wasn't going to get any studying done I grabbed my books and left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

_**Hermione**_

_'Date night' _I read on the calendar. Finally, Draco and I were going on a date for first time in over 6 months. I missed my husband and wanted a night away from work where I could relax into my handsome hero's arms. Checking the time, I saw I still had 5 hours till the date. Work was rough today. I had to deal with another Pureblood family having a hissy fit about a new law I just passed. There main argument was that it has always been like this and it didn't need changing. One of them almost called me a mudblood but thankfully corrected themselves before I had them thrown out of my office.

When I was finished for the day I went straight home and prepared for the date. I even broke out the new sexy green lingerie set I bought on the last shopping trip I went on with Ginny. Looking through my wardrobe. I found a gorgeous black sheath dress that had a slit in the side that came to the top of my thigh. It had cap sleeves. I matched it with a gold purse and heels set that worked so well. I added a long gold chain around my neck and some matching gold earrings. For my make up I of course kept to the naturals but added some bronze lipstick that matched well with the black and gold theme.

Feeling I was ready I apparated to the motel we were eating at, I was let through the doors and seated straight away. I waited for 10 minutes before Draco finally rushed through the doors in his tailored black suit. Sighing in relief at him getting there I pulled him into a kiss and he whispered, 'Sorry I'm late honey. I had to deal with a rogue Azkaban escapee.'

I nodded 'Of course, I understand. I am just glad you made it.' Draco smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it.

'You look stunning Hermione'

'You look very handsome Draco'

The waitress arrived and went to take our order when a Patronus appeared next to us. It was a doe, Harry's Patronus. 'Malfoy, there has been an incident around the corner from your location. I need you there as soon as possible.' The Patronus disappeared and I looked over at my date who squeezed my hand in a sorrowful way.

'I have to go Hermione, I will make it up to you' he then bound out of the bustling restaurant leaving me alone. The waitress was gone. I didn't much care for eating at that time anyway. So to save myself further embarrassment I went to leave when the waitress returned and said that someone had left this for me. It was a napkin. My stomach sank, I turned it over and it read;

_You still look beautiful my darling, sorry for causing the disturbance around the corner. But I couldn't bare to see him touching what is mine – AJ_

My body froze, and I felt my whole world collapsing around me, he was here and he remembers everything. I was in no fit state to apparate home or to send a Patronus for Draco or Harry. I took a few deep breaths and apologized to the waitress for not ordering anything and left the restaurant. Thankfully I wasn't too far from Harry's but walking alone after receiving that note wasn't wise. But it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Thankfully the streets were bustling so I was in the public eye, so he won't take me from here. But Harry's street is mostly deserted this time of night.

Memories were plaguing my thoughts now. Christopher's body. The black roses. The Dark Mark and the shed. I was partially blinded from the tears, but I made my way to my best friends' home. When I got to the deserted street I walked on only to hear footsteps behind me. Not wanting to look back I barreled for the house and heard footsteps running after me. When I got to the door I started banging screaming and banging hoping someone would open the door in time. Thankfully Ginny opened it and I forced my way in and slammed the door shut behind me. I looked out the peephole and saw a cloaked figure start walking away.

Falling to my knees in the hall of Harry's home I cried in anguish and fear. Harry stood before me looking shocked. 'What the hell happened Hermione?'

Crying I held up the napkin and he took it, 'SHIT!' he shouted in anger and sent a Patronus to Draco telling him to get here now. Within minutes he was there, and I was still on the ground shaking.

Harry handed Draco the napkin with seriousness in his eyes. Draco read the note, 'NO! NO THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING!' He knelt in front of me cupping my face.

'I…..should've…..killed him' I spluttered.

'No Hermione, you are not a killer. You didn't have any way of knowing that he would regain his memories.' He said with a soothing tone. 'I shouldn't have left you at the restaurant. How did you get here?' he continued.

'I was in too much shock to apparate and there was no floo nearby, so I walked here as it was the closest place I could get to. But when I got to the street I could hear someone following me, so I ran, and I could hear them running as well and I knew they were after me. When I got to the door I screamed and banged hoping someone would open it and thankfully they did. I checked through the peephole and saw a cloaked figure walking away. It must've been him' I answered after regaining my breath while being comforted by my husband.

He picked me up off the floor and carried me over to the couch in the living room. He pulled me into his arms on the couch and cradled me against him protectively. 'What the fuck do we do Potter?'

'Bring the Sleeping Dragons back into action, we were more than a match for the bastard last time. Plus, this time, we know where Hermione is.'

'What about the kids? He was going to kill them last time' I asked in fear.

'I will inform Headmistress McGonagall to increase security at Hogwarts. But for now, our focus should be on you Hermione. Draco your job will be to protect her just like last time.' said Harry in very authoritative manner.

'That is a given Potter! I won't trust anyone else to protect my Wife!'

Ginny busied herself making tea and coffee for everyone all the while worried that if she hadn't been home Hermione would've been taken again.

Draco stroked my back comfortingly and whispered, 'Lyra is with Mum tonight, so she should be safe. Are you right to come home?'

I nodded, and he rose from the couch while saying his thanks to Harry and Ginny for helping Hermione. He apparated us home and lay me in bed. He then removed my shoes for me as I was still shaking. He unzipped my dress and helped me out of it and when he spotted the lingerie he sucked in a breath of lust. This wasn't the time for that, so he went about pulling the covers over me. But I stopped him and pulled his face to mine to kiss me.

After everything that happened tonight, I needed my husband to be with me and hold me. Draco could taste the hunger on my lips and pulled away briefly to remove his jacket, shirt and pants. He was only left in his boxer briefs. He climbed under the blankets with me and kissed me passionately while gently caressing every bit of exposed skin. I slid my tongue over his which elicited a growl of approval and Draco slid a hand between my legs and caressed my slit through the emerald lace panties.

I moaned and kissed him while he rubbed up and down my sex. He could tell how ready I was and so he undid my bra and removed my panties leaving me naked and ready for him. After removing his boxers. He placed his member at my entrance and slowly slid inside me. When he was fully sheathed inside me I felt so safe and full. He was my lifeline and I would hold onto him forever. Slowly he slid in and out of me like a key in a lock. He was a perfect fit and could unlock my very soul. I clung to him as his thrusts increased in speed and strength. Our breaths, bodies and souls were in synch as he made love to me. Soon we were screaming and begging for completion which came in 10 final powerful thrusts.

We fell asleep in each other's arms feeling the comfort and love we shared together. I hoped to Merlin that we catch Jones before anything bad happens.

**That is the first chapter of the second part of Mine. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the newest chapter, thank you for following and favoriting my stories. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Scorpius**_

This has been the best year at Hogwarts, I am the Slytherin Prince, have a hot girlfriend and I am a Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. My Dad was proud of me for taking up his mantle, but Mum was concerned about my ridiculing the Gryffindork's. I never called them that in front of her though, only around Dad. The only Gryffindork I never picked on in front of everyone was my sister, I saved her for when we were at home. No one could pick on her but me. That Ava bitch in her house cops a lot from us Slytherin's. But of course, her new boy toy Potter gets in the way every bloody time. He is so fucking clueless that everything he does hurts my sister.

When I overheard his conversation with my sister yesterday morning I wanted to slam his face into his breakfast. He had no bloody clue that the one who bullied my sister was his new girlfriend. So, whenever he wasn't around I put that bitch through hell. Potter would come after me later but at least she would get what was coming to her.

But the one issue I have right now is with Dominic Ganders. He has a bloody date with my sister. The punk should've asked my permission before asking her. I am his Slytherin Prince of course and I was going to punish him for that. But I didn't know how yet, I am just biding my time till the perfect moment. I know of his reputation with the girls in this school. But he knew better than to try any of his shit on my sister.

I was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room mulling over everything when Ambrosia climbed on top of me and straddled my legs. Pulled out of my trance I started kissing my girlfriend passionately while stroking her butt. The best distraction ever.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Currently I was in the Gryffindor Common Room getting ready for my date. I didn't have any friends who could help me style myself. So, I owled Mum who sent me a cute outfit to wear. There was a pair of black skinny jeans with a cute maroon chemise and a black leather jacket and matching black ankle books with a stable 2.5-inch heels that tied with laces at the front. Deciding to do something different I straightened my hair and wore some make up. Mum taught me how to use it, but I hardly ever wore it. I kept to the natural browns and used a nude lip-gloss so to keep it casual and added a pair of silver hoop earrings.

When I was ready I headed for the Great Hall. Several students had to do a double take at me, including James. He was talking to Ava when her jaw went slack from seeing me and he turned to see what shocked. Instantly his jaw went slack as well, and I felt powerful for the first time ever. Smiling to them I walked toward Dominic. His hair was in its usual disheveled way, his black hair falling over his eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans and black boots. His arms were muscular from being a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. A black jacket was folded over his arm while he was leaning against the wall near the entrance tapping his foot.

He looked up and gave me a devilish grin and whistled at my outfit, 'You look amazing babe.' He took my arm and led me out of Hogwarts and toward the carriages. All the while Dominic could see the death glare he was receiving from Potter. Dominic rubbed it in by moving his arm from mine and placing it around my waist to guide me. This was the first time that a guy touched me like this or showed any interest and it was exhilarating and nerve wracking at the same time. Merlin I was so nervous that the date would go badly.

We went to Hogsmeade and he led me to The Three Broomsticks, he took us to one of the booths at the back and ordered us some butterbeers. 'So, what does the Gryffindor Princess do in her free time?' he asked with a sly smirk.

'Gryffindor Princess? I have never been called that before. But to answer you question I usually just read or sometimes I write poetry. My days probably seem boring to everyone else' I replied trying to keep up conversation.

'You received that name just now when you walked the halls in your new outfit, you most definitely are a Princess. That's not boring but maybe add Quidditch to that and it would be more entertaining' he said with a smirk.

I sipped my butterbeer and replied, 'I am afraid of heights so Quidditch is definitely out of the question for me.'

'Damn, you would look good with something hard between your legs', I blushed scarlet at his comment and felt sick. This most definitely will be the last date I will have with this disgusting Slytherin. 'Sorry, that was a bit crass wasn't it?'

'A bit?' I asked with annoyance and I was about to get up and leave when I spotted James and Ava snogging in the booth across from us. I had never been kissed before and wanted to know what it felt like and show James that he couldn't get to me, so I gave in to stupidity. Turning toward Dominic I leant in and when he saw what I was doing his demeanor changed and he pulled me into his arms fast and placed a hard-painful kiss on my lips. He used his tongue to demand entrance and I welcomed him with uncertainly and felt him push me into the back of the booth with his body. He slid one of his hands from my waist and slid it up to caress my breast under the jacket, so no one would see.

He began kissing up my jaw to my ear and whispered, 'I know why you did that. But you are mine now so forget about that Potter bastard. He didn't see you when you were around him all the time. I saw you and don't you ever forget it!' I shuddered at that and knew that I was trapped. Not wanting to anger him I let him pull me out of the booth and lead me out of the Inn.

Dominic led me to the Shrieking Shack and kissed me with such ferocity that I was pushed up against the shabby wall. He kissed down my neck and bit my neck a little before sucking on my skin there while caressing my breasts through my bra and shirt. I felt so sick being in this situation, I felt my wand in my pocket and wanted to use it, but I was afraid. What if he won and he hurt me even more. Thankfully he didn't touch anywhere else or remove my clothing, but he led me back to the carriages and whispered, 'Tell no one what happened my Princess.'

I nodded, and we went back to Hogwarts when I got back to the Gryffindor Common Room I climbed into my bed and cried. My first kiss wasn't what I imagined it would be or with who I wanted it to be. With a quick Scourgify all the make-up I was wearing disappeared and I felt more like myself again. Going down to the Great Hall I still had people watching me even without the make-up. Sitting in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table, when all the announcements were over from the Headmistress I dug into dinner.

Ava started pointing at me and giggling, James looked up at me and went bright red in anger. He saw my confusion and pointed to his own neck and eyed mine. Summoning a mirror, I looked at my neck and went pale in embarrassment. Dropping the mirror, I ran out of the Great Hall and toward the Restricted Section in the Library. Crying I fell to my knees in shame. James saw the love bites that Dominic placed there. Half an hour later I heard footsteps head toward my hiding place and watched as James appeared out of nowhere taking off his invisibility cloak.

I turned away from him not being able to face him after the embarrassment. He fell to his knees next to me and whispered, 'Hey, are you ok?' I shook my head from side to side saying no in silence. 'What happened?' Shaking my head again I felt more tears streak my face. 'Did he force himself on you?'

I shook my head in a no gesture again and whispered, 'No, it's just I had no idea he marked me like that. I am embarrassed and ashamed.'

'Tell him not to do it next time' he pulled out his wand and healed the bruise marks on my neck.

'Thank you, James,' I climbed into his arms and hugged him while crying. James held me close caressed my back to calm me.

'Cassie are you happy with Dominic?' he asked with concern.

'I don't know yet, it is to soon to tell' the truth was that I wasn't happy with him, but I was afraid of what Dominic would do. He has a darkness about him that I didn't see before.

'Just be careful around him Cassie. I don't trust him.'

'I will be fine James, you should go to Ava. She must be wondering where you are.'

'Ava can take of herself. You need me.'

'No, I don't need you James.' I lied and continued, 'She does.'

He hesitantly pulled on his invisibly cloak and went to find his girlfriend while I slumped to the ground in tears.

_**Leonardo**_

_I was watching Cassiopeia running toward the Whomping Willow, she appeared to be agitated about something. Following her into the opening at the base I went in to find her walking through a strange tunnel and she climbed up some stairs. We were in the Shrieking Shack. Someone was waiting for her, he shouted in a strangely evil voice 'WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?'_

'_Studying' she replied meekly to the hulking figure in front of her. I couldn't make out his face. But my eyes widened when he backhanded her face and she flew into the wall. I couldn't do anything but watch as my sister was beaten by this guy._

_ 'I KNOW YOU ARE LYING BITCH! YOU WERE WITH HIM WEREN'T YOU?' he bellowed and kicked her in the gut. 'I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM POTTER! IF YOU GO NEAR HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM!'_

_ The scene melted away to reveal a man in a black cloak following a couple down the street, they were my parents. He kept muttering 'Mine' repeatedly while following them. Dad kissed Mum passionately. The guy muttered, 'He will die, and you will be mine.'_

_ The world melted away again revealing a White Antipodean Opaleye breathing vibrant bright red flames into the sky. The eyes were shimmering as the flames engulfed another Dragon, this one I couldn't see much of. I only saw the orange and red flames blowing toward the Antipodean Opaleye._

I woke with a start; my sheets were covered with sweat and my breathing labored. Looking around I saw Foster watching me with concern. I have had prophetic dreams before, but this one takes the cake. Mum told me if it happened again I had to tell the Headmistress. Getting out of the large bed I grabbed my wand and headed for the Headmistresses Office. Foster followed close behind as he was concerned for me. We repeated the password and walked in to find her sitting at her desk writing on some parchment. She looked up and asked, 'What are you two doing out of bed after hours?'

'Headmistress, I had a dream again. This time it was a lot worse and I am scared' I replied shakily. She rose from her chair and walked around her desk and led me to the chair in front.

'Tell me about this dream.'

'I am following my sister to the bottom of the Whomping Willow and through a passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack. She was meeting someone, she seemed worried. A man was there, and he hit her because he thought she was with someone named Potter. I assume it is James. The dream changed then and showed someone following Mum and Dad, he kept talking about killing Dad and that she belonged to him. But the final part of the dream was two dragons fighting, one was an Antipodean Opaleye. I didn't see what the other was' I replied.

'This appears to be prophetic in nature, I will organize for you to have private lessons with Professor Trelawney. She will help you to develop this ability and hopefully we will be able to find some more information about this future you see. It will be best not to mention this to your siblings until we know for certain what is happening. But if you were to tell someone, I would tell Scorpius first as he would be able to come up with the best course of action to protect Cassiopeia. If this is really going to happen to her, we need to be on alert' she replied.

She sent me back to the Ravenclaw Common Room with a new schedule, every Tuesday and Thursday I will go to the Divination classroom after my last class. Foster thought it was awesome that I could see the future. But when you see things like I just did…. you wish you never had this power. I had to protect Cassie.

_**Draco**_

__Things were hard at home, Hermione was always agitated and watching over her shoulder. Lyra was staying with Mum for now until we catch Jones. Since it was the weekend we spent most of our time at home. We didn't want to leave the house and risk the bastard getting her again. Hermione and I were sitting on the couch digging into some books we haven't had the chance to read yet. There was a tapping at the window to our Library. I rose and took the letter from the tawny old and read;

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_ It appears that Leonardo's powers of Premonition have increased. Last night he had a prophetic dream that showed some events that concern me greatly. The dream appears to be centered around your family.  
The first dream Leonardo is following Cassiopeia to the secret opening to the Shrieking Shack from the base of the Whomping Willow. I assume you remember this from your third year Mrs Malfoy. She was meeting someone there, a man who appeared to be very possessive and abusive. Don't concern yourself for the moment as she seems fine for now. But all the Professors are watching her carefully to make sure she remains that way. The domineering man seemed to be questioning about James Potter and that she was speaking to him against his wishes. I don't know what to make of that, but I hope you understand.  
The second dream was of you both walking through the streets of London being followed by a man in a black cloak. He was saying he was going to kill Mr. Malfoy and take Mrs. Malfoy for himself. Again, I don't presume to know what this means, but I ask that you both be careful.  
The third and final dream was a Dragon fight between an Antipodean Opaleye and an unknown breed of Dragon.  
Because of this dream I have enrolled Leonardo into a private class with Professor Trelawney so he can better understand and access this new ability._

_ This dream has me exceedingly concerned for your family and I would ask that you please remain vigilant. Remember Hogwarts is always here to help you._

_Sincerely_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I went rigid and handed the letter to Hermione who gasped, our daughter is in danger of getting into an abusive relationship.

'Please tell me Cassiopeia isn't seeing anyone?' I asked in the hopes that she says no.

'I know she went on a date in Hogsmeade on the weekend with a boy named Dominic Ganders. He is a Slytherin and very popular. That is all I know about him' she replied with concern.

'WHAT?' I instantly wrote down Dominic's name and was going to do a thorough background check on this shit. There was no way I was going to let that happen to my little angel.

'We will have to tell them about Jones you know?' she said in a small sad voice.

'I know, but we need to do it in person. We can't exactly put it in a letter, I will owl McGonagall and tell her we will attend the Yule Ball and Chaperone. We will tell them everything then' I said. She nodded.

The Opaleye must be the one from Australia, I wondered what would happen between now and then but all it did was worry me more. My daughter would be hurt and that was something I absolutely couldn't stand for.

_**Cassiopeia**_

It is weird, but I feel like all the teachers are watching me in a strange way. What did I do to cause them concern? Deciding to get out of the public eye I went back to my desk at the Library and started on my Transfiguration paper. But I felt someone come up behind me and kiss my neck, turning in shock I saw it was Dominic. He saw me relax and went back to kissing my neck again while whispering 'Do you have any other friends other than the boys?'

'Not really', I replied while trying to stop the strange feeling I was getting from him kissing me like this.

'Do me a favor babe, make some friends who are girls and stay away from Potter and Weasley' he said while licking and kissing my neck.

'But they have been my friends since we were babies' I replied trying my best to keep a level head.

He dug his fingers into my shoulders causing me a little pain and whispered, 'Not anymore. You talk to them again and I will have to punish both you and them. You are mine now and I don't want anyone touching what is mine.'

I nodded with a tear running down my cheek, I knew that there was no way out. Part of me hoped that someone overheard our conversation. But we were alone and there was no one who could help me.

_**Ava**_

Merlin, I hated that little bitch Cassiopeia! Why does little miss perfect have to be so damn annoying. I always knew that she has the hots for James which is part of the reason why I asked him out in the first place. Couldn't let her get her meat hooks into him. She is and always will be the spawn of death and I couldn't wait to see her get what was coming to her. Now she has got herself a Slytherin boyfriend and seems to have taken my mantle of Gryffindor Princess without even trying.

Dominic was a bad guy though, so I took comfort in knowing that her life will be hell now that she is dating Hogwarts most possessive guy. But what pisses me off is that James is always following her around like a little puppy dog. He is more concerned for her than he is with me his girlfriend. Lately I have this nagging feeling that those feelings the bitch has for James were mutual and that he loves her. If that were the case I need to make sure that she stays with that dick Dominic and never see my James again.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and keeping up with this story. **

**Black Banshee – You are awesome for keeping up with this story, the reason Hermione goes into danger so much is because she is a Gryffindor. They are at times stupidly brave. The Malfoys will be introduced to Mr. Ganders in the future. But I cannot tell you when… stay tuned **

**It has been great fun to write this and would love to hear everyone's opinion. Here is the newest chapter. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Cassiopeia**_

I can't believe that Dominic has told me to never speak to James or Hugo again. But to prevent them getting hurt I quilled two letters, the second one hurt the most;

_To Hugo,_

_ I am so sorry to have to do this, but could you please not speak to me. Trust me it isn't you. Just go on with your life as though I wasn't part of it. My studies are very important to me and I want to focus on them. Please understand._

_ From Cassiopeia._

_ To James,_

_ Please forgive me for this but I need you to stay away from me. We can't be friends anymore. I know we have been friend's my whole life, but I need some time away from you. Please respect my wishes and stay away._

_ From Cassiopeia._

I owled the letters to them hoping that they wouldn't overreact. But little did I know was that, that is what James did.

_**James**_

Rereading the letter for what felt like the thousandth time didn't help as I was still so confused. Why would she walk away from our friendship? Don't I mean more to her than this? Checking the time, it was 11.30pm. Cassie would be in the Common Room right now studying as everyone else is in bed. Feeling like this was my only chance I got out of bed and headed for Cassie. I found her writing a large essay, but she didn't notice I was there watching.

Dropping the letter in front of her I asked, 'What the hell is this?' she quickly went about packing up her things, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. 'Cassie please tell me what I did wrong?'

'Nothing' she said in a small voice while trying to free herself from my grip on her hand.

'Then why, why do you want me out of your life now? Is it because of something I said or did? Whatever it is I did or said I'm sorry.'

'It isn't like that, please just let me go.'

'No, not until you tell me why you are turning your back on me?'

'I'm sorry James' she said in tears 'Petrificus Totalus' she said with sadness while pointing her wand at my chest. I lay there on the ground motionless and she knelt next to me with tears cascading down her pink cheeks. 'I hope someday you will forgive me for this, but I need you to listen. You didn't do anything wrong James. You are kind and caring and have been my best friend. But times have changed, and it is time for us both to move on from this.'

She packed up her things and left me lying here. There was something seriously wrong and I was going to find out what. Hopefully Hugo will be able to tell me what the hell is going on?

_**Ava**_

This was officially the best day ever. The spawn of death herself told my man to stay away from her. I needed thank this bitch for giving up because it meant he was officially all mine. Walking into the Library I spotted her straight away at the back moving through the shelves. Strutting over to her 'Hey Cassiopeia.'

She looked at me like a scared child and it was so cute 'Hi Ava, what do you want?'

'Nothing sweetie, I am here to thank you for hurting James. It means he is all mine and I don't have to worry about you anymore. But this action surprises me because you try to embody not being a death spawn, so you be extra nice to people. Guess you are revealing your true colors huh?'

Cassiopeia looked like she had been kicked in the gut, 'Believe what you want Ava, just leave me alone and go back to your man. I am sure he is wondering where you are.'

'No, I know where she is' said James walking up to us. 'What the hell Ava? Why did you call her that?'

'She hurt you baby and I was trying to stick up for you' I lied with pleading puppy dog eyes.

'Well I don't need you to, so why don't you leave her alone?' he said with finality.

'Ok honey, I am sorry for overstepping' I said and kissed his cheek trying to stop him from being so mad. But I knew I wasn't wanted here so I walked around the bookshelf, so I could still hear what was being said.

'Are you ok?' he asked, James seemed almost angry about what was going on and I wondered if he was going to get into a fight with her. Please Merlin make them fight.

'Fine, you should go find her' Cassiopeia said in a very emotionless voice, what the hell is going on with this bitch?

'I am not in the mood for dealing with her right now. Not after everything she just said to you' he said.

'Then go find someone else to talk to. I am busy doing homework' she replied as though she had no heart at all.

'No, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on?' he said in anger.

'She said to leave dickhead' Dominic said while walking around the corner to face them with annoyance.

'I won't leave until she tells me the truth about why she has turned her back on me and Hugo. He told me this morning he received a similar letter. What the hell Cassiopeia? Our families have been friends since we were babies and you just get rid of us when it suits you?'

Cassiopeia was crying I could hear her sobs and heard Dominic say, 'I would get out of here if I were you Potter. You made my girlfriend cry and I can't have that.'

'Fine, but we aren't done Cassie. I will get the truth from you whether you like it or not' I heard James walk away from them. But I was curious about her reasoning for all of this.

'I told you not to speak to him!' said Dominic with an evil tone.

'But he wouldn't leave' she said meekly.

'Then you should've left and not spoken to him at all.' I heard a sickening slap and knew he had hit her. 'That was strike one, if you betray me 2 more times I will kill him.'

I ran out of the library in shock, she was doing this to protect James. Then I had better do the same by keeping him away from her.

_**Cassiopeia**_

While in the girl's bathroom on the second floor she was looking at herself in the mirror while caressing the hand mark on my face. 'No boy should hit a girl like that' said the ghost haunting this bathroom. Moaning Myrtle.

'I know, but there isn't anything I can do to stop him' I say with sadness.

'You could tell the handsome James Potter and he will help you. He is so handsome just like his father Harry. I miss Harry' said Myrtle dreamily.

'I wish I could tell James what is going on, but it isn't safe for him to know. Thank you for talking Myrtle, my Dad told my siblings and I how much you helped him while he attended here.'

'Ooooh who is your Daddy?'

'Draco Malfoy'

'I remember him, he was the other handsome boy I liked. Hmmm I can't decide which one I would choose. Both so handsome' she said dreamily.

Casting a glamor charm on my face I headed for the Gryffindor Common Room quickly as I preferred to cover it with make-up as the glamor charm could fade. It took a lot of concealer to cover the bruise but when I was done there was no sign I had been hit thankfully. But I could still feel the ache from the bruise, somehow, I knew that this wouldn't be the only bruise I would receive from Dominic.

_**Leonardo**_

My last class of the day before the private lesson with Professor Trelawney was Muggle Studies. This was one of the classes I was good at because Mum was a Muggleborn, but it didn't help that the Professor seemed to hate me. Even when I didn't do anything wrong he would make my day miserable. Cassiopeia and Scorpius are treated the same, could it be because of Dad? No Dad was proven innocent and people were believing it now. Although that Ava girl picks on us for being related to Death Eaters. She doesn't even believe that Dad was good, maybe Professor Hawks feels the same way about it.

When the class was over, I walked over to the Divination tower and found Professor Trelawney shakily sipping some tea while looking in a daze. She looked up and smiled in creepy delight 'Ah, Mr. Malfoy come in and sit.' She directed me to the seat closest to her and continued 'Headmistress McGonagall has informed me that you have the gift and I would like to test it. Some Diviners see better through different forms of methods such as; Crystal-gazing, Cartomancy, Tessomancy and Dream interpretation etcetera. Today I want to start small, so we will try tea leaves also known as Tessomancy. Since the dreams seem to be centered around you and your family you will use your own tea leaves.'

She poured some tea into an empty cup and offered it to me. I downed it quickly and she told me to flip it over, so the cup was upside down on the saucer. Turning it over I described what I saw; 'A Falcon, a cross and a sun.'

Professor Trelawney's eyes widened 'A falcon means there is a deadly enemy coming after you and your family. A cross means there will be a lot of trials and suffering to go through, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. The sun means there will be great happiness in the end. Take comfort in that, and in the fact that your gift has given you more insight into your future. Now since you are adept at Tessomancy, shall we move on to other methods such as; Tarot Cards also known as Cartomancy.' She picked up her deck of cards and handed them to me. She told me to shuffle so I did and drew the first card which was the Chariot, the next was Death. The third card was the star and the fourth is the moon.

'The chariot card embodies being cared for and loved by those around you, the death card has me deeply concerned as there is a lot of fear and control being projected. This is very dangerous, and you should take heed with this. But what has got me most intrigued is the star card. From what I understand about your family, you are all named after constellations. Leo, Cassiopeia, Scorpius, Lyra and Draco. I believe that one of your constellations has a connection to something powerful that could help you in your journey. The dream you had was of a dragon, so most likely it has something to do with your father since Draco is Latin for Dragon. Now the moon card is very interesting because it means you must rely on your dreams to help you see there is a light at the end of the tunnel.' Explained Professor Trelawney who was looking over the cards with great interest.

'Let's try one more divination method to see if we can find anything more from these dreams, I want to try Fire-omens. Since there are dragons in your dream, this might give more insight.' She led me over to the fireplace and threw in some herbs and spices. Looking over to me with her eccentric way and said, 'Look into the smoke and tell me what you see my boy.'

I investigated the smoke but at first didn't see anything, but the smoke appeared to be taking shape. There was a castle that didn't resemble Hogwarts, it was smaller but seemed magical. Then overhead a dragon flew and seemed to protect the castle. 'I see a castle with a dragon protecting it. It isn't Hogwarts though.'

'Interesting, I believe we should both think on what we have learned from this and next lesson we will find some more answers about your dream' said the Professor and directed me to the exit.

This was amazing seeing all of this, Mum didn't much believe in Divination but if you possessed the talent for it then use it. Sadly, she didn't have the talent, but I was thankful I did because it may give me the best way to save my family.

_**Draco**_

Sadly, that background check I did on that brat Dominic came up empty. Not thinking I had much choice I sent a letter to my son;

_Scorpius,_

_ I am very perturbed as it has just come to my knowledge that Cassiopeia is dating a Slytherin named Dominic Ganders. Please enlighten me about what this boy is like as I don't want her getting hurt by some punk. She may be in Gryffindor, but she is still your sister, so you must protect her at all costs! _

_ Dad_

Once the owl was sent I went to check on Hermione, she was looking very restless as we had been indoors for so long. We needed to get out of here before we go mental, and I knew the perfect place to take my wife. But it would have to wait till after I have heard from my son. I need to make sure Cassiopeia is safe before taking a week-long trip away with my wife.

_**Scorpius**_

Dad had found out about Dominic? How did he? Oh well I better give him the information he wants for Cassie's sake.

_Dad,_

_ To be honest I don't know much about him. Only that the few girlfriends he had left the school, he spread the rumor that they were heartbroken. But I don't know him well enough, my girlfriend knows him though, so I will get what information I can from her. Though to be honest I don't think she would say a bad thing about him. I will keep you updated on what I find out._

_ Scorpius_

Quickly I owled the letter and went about the rest of my night.

_**Dominic**_

That Potter is pissing me off, I didn't want to risk him talking to my girl again. Walking through the halls I found her, Ava talking with her girlfriends giggling like a hyena. 'Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?' I asked her with annoyance. She nodded and followed me out of earshot 'I need you to put a leash on your boyfriend.'

'Excuse me?' she asked with her eyebrow raised in shock.

'Keep your bloody boyfriend on a leash and away from Cassie!'

'Easier said than done. He is obsessed over the fact that she cut ties with him. It is almost as though he loves her.'

'Well let me put it this way keep him away from her or I will kill him. Do you want a dead boyfriend or a live one? Take your pick.' I left with a swish of my robe and headed for the Great Hall for dinner and to watch my girl from a distance to make sure she is keeping up her end of the bargain.

I could see she was wearing make-up to hide the mark which gave me some relief, so I didn't have anyone questioning how I treat my girl. Potter wasn't there yet, and Hugo was further up the table, so she was doing what she was told.

'Ganders, can we talk for a minute?' I looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy the Slytherin fucking Prince. _Shit _please tell me the bitch didn't tell him what I did. I nodded, and he took a seat opposite me at the Slytherin table.

'You are dating my sister?' he asked with a blank face that was impossible to read.

'Do you have a problem with that?' I asked in annoyance.

'Yes, you didn't ask my permission to ask her out.'

'She is a big girl, I thought she could take care of herself. Are you that outdated that you think a woman can't make her own decisions?'

'I am not outdated, the only reason I want you to ask for permission is because I don't know you. You are one of the few people in school that doesn't seem to have any skeletons in the closet. That makes me uneasy as my sister is very important to me and if anything happens to her I will make your life a living hell.' He replied with hatred and disgust in his voice.

Malfoy rose from his chair and said with finality 'I will be watching you.'

When Malfoy left I felt like I wanted to punch something, I now had her fucking brother to worry about. Guess I will have to find a way to get him out of the picture. Looking over at Ambrosia I knew the perfect distraction. I quickly quilled a note and sent it to her via memo. It read;

_Use those feminine wiles you have and keep Scorpius out of mine and Cassie's private affairs. Remember you scratch my back I scratch yours – Dominic_

She read the note and her flirting with Scorpius went into overdrive by snogging him senseless in the middle of the Slytherin table.

_**James**_

Walking into the Great Hall I see her sitting by herself looking miserable. She was wearing make-up, she never wears it. Especially that much, she must be trying to impress her boyfriend. Feeling sick at the thought I went to the only empty seat, in front of her. Ava sat next me to constantly touching me and trying to get my attention. She was beginning to really piss me off, I caught her bullying Cassie and she lied to my face. If she doesn't go back to the nice person I thought she was I will cut her loose.

Cassie noticed me sitting there and kept her eyes on her plate in sadness, wasn't her boyfriend making her happy? Doesn't he care that she is in pain, it is almost as though she never wanted to cut ties in the first place. Was it him? Did he not want her talking to me? I needed some bloody answers.

Ava knew James couldn't take his eyes off Cassie and if that wasn't bad enough, Dominic was giving death glares from across the room. She needed to keep his attention elsewhere for his sake. 'James, when would you be free for a date again?'

'Now's not the time Ava, we will talk about it later' I replied in annoyance at Ava's needy behavior. My mind was most definitely on the fact that Cassie could be in trouble. 'Cassie, please tell me what is going on?'

Her eyes went wide with fear and bolted from the table, I went to follow but someone stepped in front of me. Leonardo stood there with a sad expression on his face. 'Don't follow her James, I will explain everything to you at the first-floor girls' bathroom in an hour.'

I looked at the kid with confusion and nodded as he was her brother and might have some important information.

_**Leonardo**_

Well I suppose I better get my brother to come along too as I need his help as well. My dream is coming true and I can see it is only going to get worse. They need to know so they can protect her.

I walked over to my brother who was in a serious lip-lock with Ambrosia, I coughed in the hopes that he would separate. He didn't so I coughed louder, and he pulled away from Ambrosia and looked at me with annoyance 'What do you want Leo?'

'Could you meet up with me in an hour at the first-floor girls' bathroom?'

He rolled his eyes and asked, 'Why?'

I looked over and saw Dominic watching me with a strange expression, oh no. 'Never mind' I said in fear and knew I would have to get Scorpius's help some other way.

'Don't bother me with nothing again Leo.' Scorpius said with frustration and went about making out with Ambrosia.

_**Cassiopeia**_

I slumped on the floor in the back of the library feeling so miserable when I heard footsteps come from around the corner. Dominic, quickly I wiped my tears and cast a drying charm. Dominic sat next to me and whispered, 'You did well baby, thank you for showing me how much you care. I love you.' He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately and caressing my breasts through my clothes. I felt so disgusted by his touch, but I held myself together so that he couldn't tell that I was grossed out by him. He mumbled into my lips 'I don't care how long I have to wait, you will say you love me, and you will mean it.'

He pulled away and said, 'You should head back to the Gryffindor Common Room baby. Stay safe and remember to not speak to those dickheads again.' He kissed me one final time and let me go.

**I hope you liked this chapter, there was a lot of switching characters. But I hope it wasn't too confusing. Things are getting interesting. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while since my last chapter, but I had a lot going on. WARNING **_**\- There is a scene in this chapter that contains sexual assault -**_** WARNING I want to thank everyone for their reviews;**

**shaymars and SilverStar90; I am combining yours into one as you are both addressing Scorpius's idiotic behavior. Scorpius wants to be just like his Dad and since being at Hogwarts he feels he must live up to his Fathers persona. Well from what has been uncovered by fellow Slytherin's…. Slytherin's have always been very prejudiced against the other houses. Don't get me wrong Scorpius loves his siblings. But he feels that to keep his new title he needs to act the same as his Dad once did. Plus, he is a teenage boy and generally most have a one-track mind when it comes to hormones. Especially with the way Ambrosia was putting it out there.**

**shaymars; I am addressing your second part of your review, I will tell you that they do find out. But I won't say when they do.**

**Black Banshee; Ava has quite a bit of hatred for Cassie so going to McGonagall wouldn't be the first thing on her mind. Yeah, she wants to protect James, but she doesn't want to get on Dom's bad side either. Thank you for the note about the curse, I haven't added the curse in this series, but I may add it in future stories.**

**Nickole A Labrant; I am glad you love it so much. Sorry for the lateness of the update, but here it is **

**Thank you so much and please review.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Leonardo**_

Why does Scorpius have to act that way? He may be the Prince of Slytherin but that doesn't give him the right to treat his family like this. I just hoped that he would come around before it is too late, maybe James can get through to him.

'Boys aren't allowed in the girls bathroom' screeched Myrtle who was floating over one of the toilet stalls.

'I'm sorry Myrtle, but I just needed a safe place to speak to my friend. My Dad always told me how kind you are, and this is important.'

Myrtle gave a shrill giggle and replied, 'Let me guess. You are Draco Malfoys son. I can see you will be just as handsome as him and maybe even more with those thick locks of yours. Who may I ask are you meeting? Not a girl?'

'No, I am meeting James Potter' the giggle went to extravagant proportions.

'James Potter? Harry's boy? This just keeps getting better. Hmmm if only I were alive in this era. James wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me.'

The door to the bathroom opened and there stood James who was looking up at Myrtle very uncomfortably. She was always giving him the creepy hungry eyes. Myrtle giggled again 'Hello James, how's your Daddy? Hasn't forgotten me, has he?'

'Uh, no Myrtle. My Dad still remembers you. Leonardo what did you need to talk to me about?' he asked in a serious tone.

'First you have to not freak out and promise not to tell anyone about what I say.'

'I promise, now out with it.'

'I have the power to see future events in my dreams. These haven't come to pass yet, but I have a feeling they are happening soon. I dreamt of 3 different things, firstly I dreamt of Cassiopeia being assaulted in the Shrieking Shack by what I suspect to be Dominic. He was angry because he believed that Cassiopeia was lying about seeing you again.'

'WHAT?'

'Please be patient, just let me finish, the second was of Mum being stalked by some guy in a dark hood and the third was 2 dragons fighting each other. One of the dragons was an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon, the other is unknown.' I said to the best of my ability as I didn't want to forget to mention anything important.

'WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS?' James bellowed in a rage.

'Just you, the Headmistress, the Professors and yours and my parents. The Professors said they would be keeping an eye on Cassie to make sure she is ok. But I can tell something is off with her. I tried to get Scorpius to come here to find out, but he was a bit busy with his girlfriend.'

James rolled his eyes in annoyance and started pacing the bathroom in anger, that prick Dominic was hurting Cassiopeia. I could tell he wanted to go and beat the living daylights out of Dominic, but he knew that if he failed it would put Cassie in even more danger.

'Ok, I will find a way to get Scorpius in on this. But I need you to find a Professor and let them know of your concerns about Cassie' said James in a rush.

'You are so much like your Father, so in control… I love it' said Myrtle while cackling and watching James with hungry eyes.

James fidgeted uncomfortably, and I was glad I wasn't being targeted like that, but it made me fear for my future at this school.

We went our separate ways after that as to both get away from Myrtle and get started on what needed to be done to protect Cassie.

I found the closest Professor who was Professor Sterling, she teaches Transfiguration. She wasn't the best Professor due to the fact she was never friendly with my siblings and I. But her job was to protect and teach us, so I figured she could be trustworthy.

'Professor Sterling, can I speak to you for a moment?'

She sighed in frustration and asked, 'What is it?'

'I was just letting you know that Cassie isn't looking her best and I think that she is in danger and needs help.'

Professor Sterling eyed me with an eyebrow raised and replied, 'You think, or you know?'

'I… know' I said with uneasiness.

'You know? How do you know? Did you see her getting attacked or did you dream about it again?'

'I, ah' what the hell was going on? Didn't she believe me? 'My sister isn't acting like herself and I am worried. That is how I know.'

'So, because she is acting differently you think that she is being attacked…. hmmm. I don't think I have enough evidence to bring this to the Headmistress. But I think it is super sweet that you care about your big sister. Though you did just waste my time and my time is very valuable. So, for this interruption to my night you will receive detention tomorrow in the Transfiguration classroom 5 o'clock. Don't be late.'

I stood there in shock as Professor Sterling walked away with a high-pitched giggle.

_**James**_

Walking through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room I saw Cassiopeia sitting there studying. Seeing her now, after I knew what she was going through made me sick. The make-up gave me a sickening feeling because I knew underneath all that paint on her face she was bruised. I tried seeing if I could notice a change in the shading, but I couldn't see anything. She was the picture of beauty, I needed to talk to her. I knew it was dangerous, but I also knew of a place that would hide us.

Quickly I ran to my dorm and scrawled a note and folded the paper in the shape of a bird. Walking back into the common room I did I simple spell and sent the bird to fly over to her desk. Cassiopeia gasped in shock as the bird fell on her desk. I quickly headed out of the portrait hole.

_**Cassiopeia**_

_Cassie,_

_ Please come to the seventh floor and find the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. On the opposite wall from the tapestry there will be a door. Only you can see it as it will only be open to you. Come now._

_ James._

I felt my gut twist with fear at the thought of him being killed by Dominic if he found out. But I wanted to be able to see him one last time and from what he described of this place, it sounded safe. Quickly I packed my study supplies back into my dorm and ran out the portrait hole. When I got to the door, I opened it and snuck in. Little did I know was there was someone watching me.

The room was a small lounge area with a fireplace and come comfortable couches in front of it, the fire was roaring and there standing in front of it was James. He looked up at me with concern and wonder and ran over to me and pulled me into a warm hug.

'Thank you for meeting up with me Cassie.'

'This will be the last time James, I can't meet up again.'

With anger he cast a spell on my face, I recognized it in shock and covered my face as he had just removed all the make up on my face. I went to run out, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him and said, 'I know…. I know what that prick is doing to you.'

'H-How?' I said while slowly moving my hands from my face.

'Your brother, Leo. He had a prophetic dream about it and saw that dick head hurt you.'

I felt tears run down my cheeks and started shaking with fear and James pulled me into a hug again while gently running his fingers down my back trying to calm me.

'Who knows about this?' I asked in fear.

'Our parents, the school and Leo. Only Leo and I know who did it. That is all for now. But Cassie I wished you had come to me so that I could protect you.'

'You can't protect me, you can't do anything. You can't see me again because if you do he will kill you. What are our parents and teachers going to do?'

'I'd like to see him try' he said with such bravery while stroking my hair and looking at me with adoration. He lightly caressed my bruise and whispered, 'You deserve so much better Cassie. They only know of the dream, they don't know if it is really happening or not'

'It is better that they not know. Anyway, I don't see anyone else available who would be interested in me. Maybe Dominic is the best I can get.' I said with sadness.

'DON'T EVER SAY THAT! You deserve the fucking world Cassie, not to be treated like shit. A real man protects and cares for the woman he loves. A man never makes the woman he loves cry' he said with determination. She looked terrified and I couldn't bear to see her in pain. 'But since this is our last meet up, I suppose we better get off the heavy for a while. How about a game of Wizards Chess?' he summoned his chess board and put it on the floor in front of them.

Grinning I sat on the opposite side to him on the floor and we began playing, before long I was winning. All while taunting him, before long I won and started dancing around in glee at beating him. He then stood and snuck up behind me and started to tickle me. I couldn't help but run and laugh at the playfulness that came over him. I ran for the other side of the couch, but he was too quick and lifted me up and plopped me on the couch and began tickling me again. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. James looked into my eyes with happiness and slowly but surely, we started moving our faces together but just as we could feel the breath from our panting mouths. James pulled away suddenly with a look of guilt on his face.

James was a good guy, he wasn't the kind to cheat or hurt anyone. He was loyal to Ava and I am loyal to Dominic, even if he hurts me. The thought of James kissing me made my heart beat twice as fast and I wanted that more than anything. But our chance was taken from us.

'I should go, thank you for everything James' I pulled him into a hug and continued, 'Don't worry about me, good bye.' I kissed his cheek gently and left while James stood there looking like he was stuck between a wall and a hard place.

_**Dominic**_

THAT BITCH! I followed that prick James because I had a feeling he was hiding something and I spot him going into some disappearing door. When Cassie went through it I saw red. That bitch is going to fucking pay!

I waited in the shadows until she left and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room and wrote a little letter for my little slut of a girlfriend.

_Dearest,_

_ Go to the Whomping Willow tomorrow night and cast 'Immobulous' at the tree and go into the entrance at the root of the tree. It will take you to the Shrieking Shack where I will be waiting to see you darling. 9.00pm sharp and don't be late._

_ Dominic_

_**Cassiopeia**_

When Dominic's owl dropped his letter in front of me the next morning I felt a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach. Did he know that I met up with James? There was only one way to find out, I would go to the Shrieking Shack and hope that it wasn't anything bad.

I could feel James watching me at the other side of the table, he was still sitting close, but not close enough to cause problems with Dominic. Ava looked like she was desperate for attention and James was getting excessively annoyed at her. Leonardo was watching me as well with such concern and it pained me to know that he had seen me getting hurt. He was so young and shouldn't have to see anything like that happen to his sister.

Before long the school day was over and I was catching up on my studies in the Library. But I lost track of time and when I looked up at the clock I felt like I was going to be sick. It was 8.50pm, I was late. So, I ran to the Shrieking Shack leaving all my books behind.

When I got there Dominic shouted, 'WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?'

'Studying' I replied meekly, and he backhanded me, and I flew into the wall

'I KNOW YOU ARE LYING BITCH! YOU WERE WITH HIM WEREN'T YOU?' he kicked me in the gut 'I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM POTTER! IF YOU GO NEAR HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM!'

Clutching my bruised gut, I cried and curled into a ball on the floor and wondered if he was going hurt me more.

'I know you saw him last night in the Room of Requirement! Did you fuck him? Oh, don't bother answering, there is a way to tell.' He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one hand and with his other he lifted my skirt and slipped his hand underneath my underwear and I screamed. He slid a finger in me and I felt sick and violated. 'Ah, so you still have your cherry.' He said when he rubbed the barrier inside me. He removed his hand and put my skirt back in place and continued, 'Don't worry, I will pop that cherry, but not tonight. Just remember that you are mine and no one else's' he said with an evil glee and kissed my lips as I sobbed in shock and pain.

He left the shack and left me on the floor in pain and I pulled out my wand and went about mending what injuries I could, but they all were so bad that I couldn't stop the bruising. I quickly cast a glamour. I don't remember how many cleaning spells I used on myself, the feel of his finger inside me made me want to vomit. No one had ever touched me like that and it felt disgusting and it hurt. I wished that I could go to James and have him hold me and make everything better, but there was nothing he could do.

_**Leonardo**_

_ I was watching Cassiopeia dancing with a blurry figure at the Yule Ball and then suddenly being led away by the figure. My mind instantly thought of Dominic, but I didn't know for sure. He led her to an empty classroom where he began to kiss her and become forceful. Cassie tried to fight him off and he was hiking up her skirt causing her to scream, when the dream changed to a scene of a strange castle I had never seen before but there was the Antipodean Opaleye Dragon flying over it. Seemingly protecting the castle._

I woke with a sheen of sweat on me and knew that I had to inform the Headmistress, I ran out of the dorm in my dressing gown. When I got to the office I relayed the dream to her and she said she would heighten security even more at the ball. She sent me back to my bed and I struggled to fall asleep again as my sister's scream wouldn't leave my mind.

_**Ava**_

James was watching her again and this time he appeared softer than before. Had something happened between them? God, what the hell am I going to do about this? I decide to take matters into my own hands and use what I had to keep his attention. That night I made sure the guys in his dorm stayed out a bit longer than normal so that I could have some alone time with him. In the common room I waited and when James went up to his dorm to go to bed I followed him. He was removing his sweater when I walked in. He saw me enter his eyes widened in surprise. But I used the surprise to my advantage and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him senseless. He tried to pull away, but I began to undo the buttons to his shirt, this time he was more forceful and stopped my shaking hands.

'Ava, what are you doing?' he asked in confusion and uneasiness.

'Being with the man I love' I said and went to kiss him, but he backed away and buttoned his shirt up. 'It's because of her isn't it?'

He looked at me with shock and I continued, 'You love that pathetic bookworm Cassiopeia.'

James went pale and I knew I was right, 'I don't know what you are talking about Ava.'

'SAVE IT!' I storm out in anger and shame at being rejected like that and went out into the common room and saw the guys from his dorm waiting around. They saw me enter and instantly went back to the dorm as nothing was happening in there anymore. I was in a rage and saw Cassie asleep on the couch, I could tell she was beaten by Dominic from her shirt collar slipping enough to see a huge bruise on her shoulder.

I instantly thought of a way to solve all the problems, I didn't care what Dominic would do to me, but I decided to beat the crap out of her until she was dead. I grabbed a hot poker but didn't hear the person behind me, they grabbed the poker mid swing and threw it onto the cold stone floor. Cassie woke to find Ava over her in a rage and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off the couch and went for her throat. James ran into the common room at the commotion and found Cassie beneath Ava who was choking her while Hugo was trying with all his might to pull the crazy girl off Cassie.

I grabbed Ava and threw her off Cassie and stood between them and when Ava spotted me she stopped. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AVA? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM CASSIE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE ARE OVER!' He motioned from Hugo to get the Headmistress. I knew right then that I would be expelled from this school. I lost James, my sanity and my education because of a little know it all bitch.

I ran back to my dorm as I knew I would need to pack my things.

_**James**_

What the hell? I didn't think that Ava would try to hurt Cassie like that, I knelt to help Cassie but she shied away in tears and ran back to her room. I may not have seen much but I could see the bruise under her shirt. I didn't know if it was from Ava or Dominic, but one thing was for sure. No one will ever touch her again.

McGonagall expelled Ava for attempting to kill Cassie, I didn't know why this happened, but I knew that I had to protect Cassie no matter what. The next morning, I sat in the great hall and received a letter from Leonardo via owl;

_James,_

_ I had another dream, Dominic is going to try and hurt her at the Yule Ball. I can't go, but you can! See if you can recruit Scorpius too. The more to take him down the better._

_ Leonardo._

When breakfast was over I headed for my dorm and dug into my trunk to find the Maraunder's Map. I tapped my wand to the paper and said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' The map revealed itself to me and I began my search of the shithead Slytherin. Finally, I found him and I rolled my eyes at his location and who he was with. Heading toward the location and prayed to Merlin that I don't see anything.

_**Scorpius**_

This was the best day ever as Ambrosia pulled me into a closet for a snog session but was quickly heating up to something more. She and I haven't had sex yet, but today could be my shot. Yeah she was a dumb bimbo, but I needed to prove I wasn't a frigid Slytherin. If things were going that way, I sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Ambrosia was caressing my chest underneath my shirt and moaning into our heated kisses, damn this girl knew how to get me going. I growled and pushed her robe off when a loud _knock, knock, knock_ sounded at the door. Trying to ignore it I pushed her into the shelf behind her and started to grind my body close to hers. _Knock, knock, knock. _'I know you are in there Malfoy, open up!' said Potter.

'Shit' I muttered and opened the door a little so I could see him but he couldn't see in. 'What the fuck do you want Potter? Just so you know I don't float that way, so don't get any ideas!'

'Fuck no! wrong Malfoy for me, I need your help' said Potter with annoyance.

'So now you finally admit your feelings for my little sis? What about your whore of a girlfriend?'

'Arrested, this isn't the time or place for this conversation.'

'What did the loon do this time?'

'Almost kill your sister!'

'WHAT? Hold on a moment!' I slammed the door on Potter 'Ambrosia, grab your things and go! We will pick up where we left off another time.'

'Cassiopeia has her boyfriend who can protect her, she doesn't need you baby.'

'This is my family Ambrosia, get the fuck out or we are through!'

'Fine, but don't be mad baby' she kissed my cheek and groped my junk through my pants making my half hard dick very hard again. She left, and I quickly adjusted myself. Grabbing my stuff, I walked out of the broom closet and followed the Prince of Gryffindor.

'Where are we going Potter? Tell me what happened to Cassie!'

'I don't want to have to explain this twice, so we are picking up Leo, so he and I can catch you up on what is going on.'

'What do you mean Leo? What does he know?'

'Shut up and follow me and then we will explain!'

We walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Potter gave him a nod and my little brother followed without a word. Groaning I followed in annoyance, what the hell was going on that involved Leo? Potter led us to the first-floor girls' bathroom…. Shit. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

'Hehehe hello boys' said Myrtle who was floating around the room giggling. 'I see you brought the older Malfoy, oh Merlin he looks just like dear Draco. I am officially in heaven.'

Potter looked at me and said, 'This is Scorpius, Myrtle.'

'Ooooooh Scorpius and James, sooo dreamy' she said in her shrill voice.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the other guys and asked, 'Would you kindly explain what happened to my sister?'

'Happened? What happened to Cassie?' asked Leo in deep concern.

James sighed and replied, 'She was attacked by Ava. Ava came into my dorm last night and tried to shag me, but I wasn't interested in doing that because A) I love your sister and B) I wasn't sure if Ava was in her right mind. But when she left in anger I didn't realize what she would do. She tried to beat Cassie with a hot poker, but Hugo stopped it before the blow landed. Ava then started to strangle Cassie. By then I came downstairs to see what the commotion was and pulled Ava off Cassie in a heartbeat. She was expelled and arrested last night for attempted murder. There was talk of sending her to St Mungo's for psychological help.'

'Merlin you know how to pick them don't you Potter! How is Cassie?' I asked in concern.

'Not good, and not just because of Ava' Potter replied.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I asked in even more concern.

Potter looked at my little brother and said, 'Your turn to explain.'

'The other night when I asked you to visit me here was because I needed to tell you about Cassie. But to tell you I need you to listen just as James did the other night. No interruptions!'

I nodded and said, 'Spill'

'I had a strange dream where I followed Cassie who was running toward the Whomping Willow. She went into the entrance at the roots which leads to the Shrieking Shack. It was here that a man with a blurry face beat her for speaking to James. The vision changes to a man following Mum and Dad, he was stalking Mum. The final vision was of an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon fighting an unknown Dragon. I couldn't get a good vision of it. When I explained the dream to the Headmistress, she set up private lessons with Professor Trelawney, so I could better understand my visions. She also informed our parents of the dream and had all the Professors looking out for Cassie. James could you please explain the rest?'

'As you know, Cassie has been dating that dickhead Ganders. Ever since then she has been growing increasingly distant from Hugo and I. Eventually it got to a point where she sent a letter telling me to stay away from her. Hugo got a similar letter, I confronted her about it, but she looked terrified. Before I could get anything out of her, Ganders showed up. Then Leo told me about the dream and everything clicked. Ganders was hurting her because she was friends with me. I convinced her to meet me in the Room of Requirement, so we couldn't be spotted and confronted her about it.'

Potter backed into the wall of one of the stalls and continued, 'He threatened to kill me, that is why she is staying with him. I wanted to make her see sense, but she was terrified. But I think something happened since then in between the Room of Requirement and the attack last night. Otherwise she would've run into my arms last night after I saved her. Instead she ran away and shied away from my touch. I don't know what he did to her, but one thing is for sure, I will kill him.'

'This isn't real, this can't be real! Please tell me this is a fucking joke, so I beat the crap out of you?' I pleaded with Potter as I felt the information sink in. 'Leo, swear to me that you are telling the truth!'

But looking at there grave faces I punched one of the many mirrors in the bathroom, smashing it and cutting my hand. Not feeling the pain, 'I am going to kill the fucking bastard!'

'Get in line' replied Potter who looked like he had been planning on doing that for a while.

Leo looked at me with worry and said, 'There is more, I had another dream. It was about Cassie and this time it was a different kind of attack.'

'WHAT KIND OF ATTACK?' I bellowed in a rage.

'Ummmm, he was ripping open her dress' said Leo who was fiddling with the sleeve of his robe, not being able to look at his brother.

SMASH! There goes another mirror.

'DOES MUM AND DAD KNOW ABOUT THIS ONE?' I shouted the question.

Leo nodded and said, 'I told the Headmistress straight away, but there is no proof in the visions that it is Ganders. There was a second vision, there was a castle that wasn't Hogwarts with an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon flying overhead.'

'Leo's right, there isn't any proof' said a new voice that entered the room.

I turned and saw Ambrosia standing there looking at them in annoyance.

'WHAT? How long have you been listening Ambrosia?' I asked in anger.

'Since the beginning, you guys are insane if you think that Dominic did anything like this to Cassiopeia!' she replied with a bitchy tone.

'Careful Ambrosia, you are calling my brother a liar!' I said eying her with a wariness. She was friends with Dominic, she could be protecting the bastard.

'Baby, please don't listen to them. I am the one who knows Dominic and I know he would never hurt Cassiopeia. Now give me your hand so I can stop it from bleeding.' She said while walking toward me. I took a step away from her.

'Get out', I said in a low menacing voice. I couldn't trust her.

'Excuse me?' she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

'Get out and stay the hell away from me' I said with finality.

'Are you breaking up with me honey?' she said with a whine that was worse than Myrtle's.

'YES! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!' I said in anger, she stomped her foot in frustration and ran out of the bathroom.

When she was gone I turned to them and said, 'Keep an eye out for Ganders, he will be watching for us now. When does this attack take place Leo?'

'The Yule Ball' he replied.

'Then that is where we will catch him and kill him' I said in anger.

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuun, that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will show more of Hermione and Draco. Hope you enjoyed the read. I made it a bit longer to make up for how long it took to get the chapter uploaded. Sorry to those who found it confronting about what happened to Cassie. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here is the newest chapter, but I will first address the reviews;**

**Black Banshee; I can see your point that she is like that, but in time I guarantee you she will become stronger. Leo didn't know that the teacher was like that, you see a bit more of her in this chapter. Also, Leo is still in first year and if you think about it, still young.**

**Nickole A Labrant; I know cliff-hangers are so annoying lol, but they do keep you reading**

**Thank you for your reviews :D**

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Hermione_**

It was hard to focus on anything now that I knew that Jones was back. Draco and I were slowly going stir crazy because we couldn't leave the house and were worrying constantly about Cassie. Especially since the last message we received said she would be attacked at the ball. On top of that she was attacked by James's girlfriend because of a jealous craze. Scorpius hadn't informed us about this Dominic and we didn't know if he was the one or if it was some other shit at Hogwarts. So, to keep our minds from worrying too much Draco and I were sitting in one of our many sitting areas reading through some case files. Cases from the Australian Ministry about Jones's kidnapping of me all those years ago. We were checking to see if we had missed anything and wondering if he had any other associates like Lee. But we found nothing, there was no one else he associated with.

There was a sudden pecking at the window from a Snowy White Barn Owl, Draco stood and took the letter that was in its beak. He cast a few spells to check for curses and when he found none he opened the letter. His expression went from mildly bored to seriously pissed. I rose from my seat and asked, 'What is it Draco?'

He forced the letter roughly into my hands and began to pace while I read;

_Dear Dad,_

_Turns out you were right to worry about Ganders. James Potter found out that he has been abusing her. I don't know for how long but I do know is that he has threatened Potter's life to her on more than one occasion. We haven't confronted him as we don't want to put her in anymore unnecessary danger. We need your help Dad, he is going to attack her at the Yule Ball and we don't know if we will be able to stop it._

_From Scorpius_

'We need to get to the school, is there anyway that we can chaperone the ball and watch over them all?' I asked in the hope that he would agree.

'I will contact McGonagall now! Could you get Mother to watch Lyra for the date of the Ball?'

I gave a nod of understanding and went over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and said, 'Narcissa Malfoy'. Suddenly the Manor came into view and there stood Narcissa who was looking regal as ever. Lyra was playing with some dolls on the couch and was focused on the dolls for the moment. 'Narcissa, would you be able to watch Lyra for Yule as Draco and I will be chaperoning the dance at the school?'

'I would love to take care of Lyra for Yule but are you sure you don't want to bring her along to the festivities?' asked Narcissa.

'We are attending the ball to keep an eye on Cassie, it seems she has inadvertently entered into a dangerous relationship with an abusive boy. Draco and I are going there to make sure this boy leave her alone for good.' Narcissa nodded in understanding.

'Make sure this boy knows what happens to those who mess with the Malfoys.'

'Don't worry, we will'.

I cut off the connection and found Draco finishing off the letter to the Headmistress. I read over the letter he was quilling;

_To Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_My wife and I were wondering if we could chaperone the Yule Ball this year? We miss the kids terribly and we need to get out of the house for a short time. We would also like to speak to them about the visions that Leonardo is experiencing._

_From Mr Draco Malfoy and Mrs Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy._

By the time dinner came around the same owl returned with a new letter in its beak. Draco took it and said, 'We can chaperone the ball. But she asks that we don't do anything rash because of the visions that Leonardo has seen. They need more proof.'

'What proof do they want? Our daughter beaten bloody?' I felt anger rise inside me and I knew that when I find this little shit, all hell was going to break loose.

**_Dominic_**

I was sitting in the library thinking of how I was going to pop my girl's cherry when Ambrosia sat in front of me in anger. 'They suspect you, I didn't say anything. I tried to convince them otherwise, but Scorpius dumped me' she said in a rush.

'How much do they know?'

'They know you hit her and that she is terrified that you are going to kill Potter.'

'She must've told them, the traitorous slut.'

'No, she didn't tell them. It was Leonardo Malfoy. Turns out that he has strong powers over divination and can see the future. Apparently, he saw you attack her in the Shrieking Shack.'

'Who else knows about this?' I asked, feeling the anger and fear bubbling to the surface.

'Potter and both Malfoy boys.'

'Fuck!'

'On another note, turns out Potters girlfriend tried to kill yours last night. She is currently in the mental ward at St Mungo's. But when Potter tried to comfort Cassie, she backed away and ran to her room. So, for the moment she is obeying you.'

'AVA DID WHAT? When I get out of this school I am going to pay a visit to that bitch and make sure she goes even more insane. No one tries to kill my woman!'

'What are we going to do about all of this?'

'Nothing for the moment, just pretend like everything is normal and I will do the same. Just keep an eye out for them. We don't want them following either of us and finding out what is going on.'

'Ok, I better get going. Don't want to raise suspicions.'

I watched her walk away with her exotic walk and thought about what it would be like to bend her over this desk. But I had already done that more than once. She was a good fuck on occasion and we only did it to relieve ourselves. Sadly, we hadn't done it for a while since she had started with Malfoy. I was getting to the point where I needed to relieve myself soon. But I wasn't going to be fucking Ambrosia. Cassie's body will be the only thing I will get satisfaction from. Starting at the Yule Ball.

Another person sat in front of me and right on time this time. It was Cassie, I asked her to meet me here at 6pm. I smiled and said, 'Well done for being on time beautiful. The Yule Ball is coming up next weekend and you will be my date. Dress sexy for the night will be your last one as a virgin.'

Cassie looked pale and I knew that she was terrified, but that was exactly how I liked my women. She is going to scream and it will be the best night ever.

**The morning of the Yule Ball**

**_Draco_**

When we arrived back at Hogwarts and seeing our old school it brought back memories that were both happy and sad. Happiness from the day to day life of school and sadness from the battles and perils we had to endure. Thankfully Voldemort was gone, but Jones was still around. Sure, he wasn't as powerful as what Voldemort was, but he was still vile. Walking across the bridge to the entrance, I remembered it used to have holes blasted through the stone. My family and I had to weave around them escaping as fast as we could before the demise of the dark lord. I was such a coward, thankfully I wasn't that same little shit anymore.

Coming to the main doors I read the insignia; Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping dragon. I knew that the Sleeping Dragons were working tirelessly to find Jones but were sadly coming up empty the whole time. Hermione and I walked through those great doors and into the main entrance to Hogwarts where students and teachers were working tirelessly to get the Great Hall ready for the evenings event. It brought us back to the Yule Ball, it was the calm before the storm. Many of the students who were there were long gone now. Eyes looked up and they all stared in wonder. They were obviously looking at my wife, as I was the evil shit who used to work for the dark lord.

Then there was running footsteps and there with curly bright hair was Cassie who was running with joy in her eyes and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and caressed her hair, was it just me or did she seem thinner than normal. I looked over at my wife with deep concern and she returned that look when she stroked our daughters back with love. Where was the shit that did this to our baby? I was going to make him rue the day he was born.

'MUM, DAD!' there came a shout and there stood Scorpius who usually had a horde of Slytherin's at his back. Instead it was James and Hugo. My son was growing up and learning from my mistakes faster than I did.

Cassie pulled away from me warily said in a small voice, 'I better go get ready. I am happy that you are here.' I could see James was watching her with concern and…. love. Great I was probably going to watch my daughter marry a Potter. What the hell was this world coming to?

I looked over at Hermione who said, 'Wait, I have something for you. Can I help you get ready?'

'Sure Mum,' and I watched as two of my girls left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Turning to the boys, my face went stern and said, 'Now down to business boys.' I led them away from the entrance to the seventh-floor corridor and walked past the blank wall across from the Barnabas Tapestry 3 times. An ornate door appeared and I led them into a common room area with black leather seats and green accents around the room. Scorpius smiled, while the other two turned there noses up at the green. 'Ok, so Hermione and I have come to deal with this Ganders. Tell me all that you know!'

James stepped forward and told his story of what had transpired and I felt rage burn into me. When Scorpius mentioned he didn't listen to Leonardo the first time I went livid. When he and I were alone he was going to get an earful. As Potter was talking I seemed to like the kid. He seemed to really care for my daughter and I knew that if anyone could meet the prerequisites for dating my daughter. It would be him. Alright, when you see this kid I want you to point him out to me and let me handle the rest.'

The boys nodded and I sent the two eldest back to there dorm to get ready for the night's festivities and followed the new Prince of Slytherin back to the Common Room.

**_Hermione_**

Walking through the portrait hole in the Gryffindor tower it brought back so many memories. Studying in front of that fireplace, full body binding Neville and planning how to defeat Voldemort on those red chairs by the fireplace. I smiled looking around the room and knew that even though we were fighting for our lives a lot in Hogwarts. We gained so much love and friendship within these walls that the good far outweighed the bad. Cassie led me to her dorm and bed which made me grin as the bed she slept in was the bed I used. When I revealed this to her she grinned and went to her wardrobe to bring out the dress I had delivered to her.

It was pale blue and white. The dress was made of layers of chiffon All white but the final layer was special. The bodices final layer was a pale blue but it was in 3 sections, the two breast pieces and the final stomach piece. The two breast pieces were gathered into an angle that pointed to the centre of the bodice. While the tummy piece was gathered so it was lengthwise on the down. The pieces all came together at the pale blue beaded waistband. The skirt was A-line but had a gradient/ombre look where it went from pale blue at the top to white at the bottom. The bodice also had a band around the edge of the bust that matched the waistband in a sweetheart neckline. The straps were the same pale blue but in chiffon it went over the shoulders and was tied at the back in a corset. It was stunning. I helped to design this one-of-a-kind gown and couldn't wait for it to be placed on my daughter.

Helping her with her hair was the best part of it because I could use all I had learned from my hair to make it tame. Thankfully with Sleek-easy. I pulled it into a beautiful half up and down look, her bangs were curled and framed her face while the top of her hair was pulled back into a plaited bun. The bottom layer of hair fell around her shoulders in a sea of curls and looked stunning. We kept the make up natural with baby blue eyeshadow that was blended to white. It was easier than doing it the muggle way as I used my wand. Her lipstick I made a pale pink and kept the eyeliner thin and natural with mascara. She looked breathtaking. With another wave of my wand the dress was on her and she looked glorious with her pale complexion and platinum blond hair.

I quickly dressed in my gold and silver strapless gown that was also ombre like my daughters but with different gold shimmery fabric that turned into silver at the bottom. It was mermaid style and I felt stunning. I twisted my hair into a French knot and applied silvery/brown make up that completed the look perfectly. Pulling on my necklace and pushing the earrings through my ears I went about finding my present I brought for her. Finally, I found it and handed her the thin rectangular box. She opened it to reveal a matching necklace and earring set with opals. Little did she know was that I spelled them so I could find her anywhere in the castle. The necklace was more of a choker, but they were stunning and complemented her dress perfectly with the white stone with sparkly light blue flecks.

When we were both ready, we smiled and hugged each other but she seemed to wince at me. I pulled back and asked, 'Are you hurt sweetie?'

Cassie seemed to panic and quickly said 'No', it was too quickly and I waved my hands and windlessly cast finite. Her glamor was removed, and I found her face and body littered with bruises. Staring in shock I shook my head and said in a somber tone, 'How long has Dominic been doing this darling?'

'For the past few months, but please don't tell anyone!'

'Do you love this boy?' I asked in deep concern.

'NO, I HATE HIM! But I have to stay with him.'

'Because he threatened to kill James, right?'

'What…. How did you know that?' Cassie asked with fear and tears in her eyes.

'I know because Leo had a dream vision where you were attacked by someone in the Shrieking Shack. That is why your Father and I are here. We are going deal with this Dominic and make sure he gets punished.'

'Leo? Who else has he told?'

'Scorpius, the Professors, Hugo and James. There was no proof that you were being hurt so the Professors didn't tell us. But thankfully your brothers and James knew and informed us.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know sweetheart and don't worry everything will be alright. We have made arrangements so that someone else can escort you tonight.'

'WHAT? Who?'

'Follow me', I quickly cast the glamor again and led my shaking daughter to the Common Room where 2 boys stood in attention in dress robes. Hugo bowed and took my hand and I watched the wonder and love on my daughters face when she realized who was escorting her. James stepped forward and bowed to her as a perfect gentleman should. He took her hand and kissed it, Cassie blushed scarlet and James placed her hand on the inside of his arm and led her out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

**_Draco_**

When I walked into the Slytherin Common Room, I felt so much nostalgia at being back. The same leather couches, the same fireplace and the same chill in the air. That was when Scorpius pointed to a boy in the corner, 'That is him.'

Feeling the rage well inside of me, I walked with my son toward this Ganders boy. 'Dominic Ganders I presume?' I asked the boy who looked up and eyed us but didn't seem concerned.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?'

'It is Auror Malfoy to you boy' I waved my wand and silenced our area so only Ganders and my son could hear. 'I have come to inquire after my daughter and ask you some questions.'

'Whatever happens between me and my girlfriend is none of your business old man!'

I felt my rage boiling to the surface, but I tapped it down a little. 'You are very brave for standing up against me boy. But I am going to tell you a little story. A story about what I am capable of.'

'Do I look like I care about some story Auror…. Malfoy?'

Lifting up my sleeves to make sure the mark was shone, and I saw a flicker of fear in the boy's eyes and continued, 'Keep quiet and listen boy! I assume you know my story?'

'Yeah, I know your story. You were a coward who couldn't do the simple task of killing Dumbledore.'

Taking a calming breath, I smirked at the boy and said in a venomous tone, 'You know what, I will grant your wish. I won't tell you my story. I will show you. I quickly cast Legilmens and sent all my memories of the Dark Lord, the tasks, the fear and everything his way. Ganders started to shake in fear and suddenly tears erupted from his eyes. Removing the spell, I said, 'Barely anyone alive today has felt his presence before. You are the first of your generation. How does it feel to see the dark lord? How does it feel knowing you could die any second? Tell me, would you be brave against that?'

Ganders shook his head in fear and shock, 'You will stay away from my daughter, I will arrange for a different escort for her this evening. If I catch you anywhere near her, you will suffer the consequences.'

I undid the silencing spell in the area and followed my son to his dorm room to get ready for the night's festivities.

**_Scorpius_**

Getting ready didn't take father and I long, and I was able to send a letter to Potter. Letting him know the plan for the night;

_Potter,_

_Father scared the shit out of Ganders, he won't be escorting Cassie tonight. You will. Don't get overly excited! We will be watching you. Make sure she is safe._

_Scorpius._

**_Cassiopeia_**

This was turning out to be amazing, James was escorting me to the ball. He led me to the entrance hall where I found Father and Scorpius waiting. Hugo went off to find his date, while Father kissed Mothers hand with a smile on his face. 'Last time we attended a Yule Ball you were accompanied by a blunder head of a Bulgarian. Thankfully your tastes have improved my dear.'

I made a gagging sound at my parents' mushy behavior and Scorpius joined me in the discomfort. They just laughed, and Dad turned to me and smiled, 'You look breathtaking my darling girl.' Dad turned to James and said, 'Thank you for escorting her tonight' he leant in to whisper something into James's ear and it made me uneasy. But James smiled and said, 'I hope for the same sir.'

Dad went back over to Mum and escorted her into the Great Hall. I whispered to James, 'What did he say to you?'

'You will find out eventually, but not tonight.' He kissed my hand again which was causing my knees to almost buckle. Pulling me close he led me toward the Great Hall with a dashing smile.

**_Dominic_**

**An hour before the Ball**

SHIT! What the hell was I going to do? I didn't want to piss off Malfoy. He was fucking scary when he wanted to be. Deciding to get some air I walked outside in the snow and thought on what I was going to do to get Cassie.

'If you need to get to Cassie tonight, we will be able to distract everyone just long enough for you to take her to an abandoned classroom. You just have to keep your eyes open for the right moment.'

Turning around I found some individuals that I never expected. Feeling like I didn't have a choice I agreed, and we planned when I would steal my girlfriend back.

**_Draco_**

Hermione looked stunning and to know that it was I who was escorting her instead of Krum made me feel so much better. I hated that idiot especially at the last Yule Ball, he escorted the most beautiful woman and I was stuck with a Pansy. Hermione and I were dancing around the Ballroom as though we were floating on air. When a tap on my shoulder caught my attention and found a Professor standing before me with black hair and hazel eyes, he bowed to Hermione and said, 'I am Professor Mason Hawks and I was wondering if I might have a dance with the love Mrs. Malfoy?'

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and let Hermione dance with him, if this guy was trying to steal her he was going to fail epically. Then out of the blue a woman with dark hair appeared before me and she said, 'I am Professor Ivy Sterling and I was wondering if I might have this dance?'

Not wanting to be rude, I nodded and danced around the Great Hall with ease. But there was something familiar and I had a funny feeling that I had danced with this woman before. Yet I didn't recognize her face, but he movements brought a certain girl to my mind.

**_Scorpius_**

Watching over James and Cassie, I couldn't help but feel bored of this but my will to protect my sister was stronger than my boredom. Ambrosia suddenly appeared before me in a green, shiny skin-tight dress that had a slit up her thigh and her cleavage was showing. God, she knew how to distract me, but I was done with this psycho bitch. Going to walk away from her she grabbed my arm and pushed me forcefully in a corridor and kissed me.

**_Hugo_**

Velva and I were currently hidden behind some stairs and were currently in an extremely heated kiss. I pushed her up against the stairs and was about to start to remove her dress when she whispered, 'What was the spell again?'

SHIT! I couldn't think of it, I quickly told her to wait here while I go and get the spell from James. Hopefully he remembered. Running into the Great Hall I found James and Cassie laughing and dancing like they were the only two in the world. I tapped James's shoulder and whispered in a low voice 'What was that spell that Uncle Seamus taught us again?'

James shook his head in annoyance and turned away from Cassie for a short time. But that was long enough. He whispered, 'conceptuum impeditionem' I nodded and turned to go back to Velva. 'CASSIE!' Bellowed James and I turned to see James freaking out because Cassie was missing. Shit what have I done?

**_Dominic_**

Noticing that everyone was distracted, I cast a silencing spell on her and dragged her out of the Great Hall toward the Abandoned Classroom that he was told about. Cassie was trying to fight against me and it was pissing me off, so I slapped her till she was in a shock and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, so I could get her to the classroom faster. Little did I know, was that James already knew that she was missing.

**_Scorpius_**

Pushing Ambrosia off me I yelled, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? LEARN TO TAKE A FUCKING HINT AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

That was when I heard James yell, 'CASSIE!'

I bolted into the Great Hall and found James going frantic, 'What happened? Where is Cassie?'

'Hugo distracted me with a stupid question as he does on occasion and I had my back turned for a second but when I turned back around she was gone.'

'We need to get Mum and Dad now!'

Turning I found Dad trying to walk toward us, but Professor Sterling went to pull on his tie erotically and he slapped her hand away, 'I am a married man, stay away from me.'

I spotted Mum walking toward us, when we were all together she cast a spell and she saw a light blue misty line that headed out of the Great Hall. They all bolted in the direction hoping that they would get there in time.

**_Dominic_**

I threw her into the room and locked the door, I barreled for her and kissed her forcefully all while she was trying to fight me off. God, I loved it when she fought and grinded my body close to hers and said in a rush 'I thought I told you to wear something sexy, don't worry I can improve it.'

I used my wand to tear her dress skirt from the bottom to just below her underwear line revealing her bare leg to me. She tried to scream but the silencing spell was on her still, I used all my strength and forced her on the desk and started to undo my pants when I heard a woman bellow 'BOMBARDO MAXIMA' the door splintered apart and in stormed the Malfoys, Potter and Weasley. SHIT!

Before I could cast a spell on Cassie I was sent flying into the wall by Cassie's Mother but not with a wand. She could do wandless magic and I knew there was no escaping or defeating her. Auror Malfoy cast a full body bind on me and came down to the ground and said, 'I warned you, you little shit.' He cast Legilmens and sent me memories of feeling the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was unbearable, it felt like my body was contorting in an unnatural way and was experiencing hell. He was using the curse but in a way that wouldn't send him to Azkaban. SHIT!

**_James_**

Seeing Cassie like that sent my blood boiling but I ran over to her, quickly repaired her dress and pulled her into my arms. She clung to me while shaking like a leaf, I wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her. I watched Hugo run to get the Headmistress and Mrs. Malfoy send a Patronus to Harry Potter about Ganders and within an hour, Aurors were everywhere.

Ambrosia

Aurors were everywhere and I knew then that Dominic was going to Azkaban and I felt for my friend. He was just in love, just like I was. Professor Sterling walked over to me and said, 'I know how you are feeling, do you want Scorpius back?' I nodded with curiosity. 'Good, follow me.'

**_Hermione_**

I walked over to Cassie, James, Scorpius, Harry and Draco and asked them to follow me. I led them to a place I hadn't been since school, the first-floor girls' bathroom. Walking through we heard the shriek of someone I never thought I would see again, Moaning Myrtle.

'Hehehehehehe, their back, their back. Draco and Harry are back. She started flying around the room in excitement. 'Hello Harry, Hello Draco…. Is it just me or have you both become dreamier?' she started giggling. I watched Draco and Harry look exceedingly uncomfortable, they both in unison said, 'Hey Myrtle.'

'Ok, due to recent events I will need to tell you the real story of how Draco and I reunited after school. You believe that we reunited in Australia as Draco was purchasing a book from my bookstore Celestial Oasis. But that wasn't the case, you see during the war I had to obliviate my parents to protect them from Voldemort. My spell was too strong, and I was unable to break it. Because of that I got down and lost my faith in my magic and decided to turn my back on it.'

'What does this have anything to do with this situation Mum?' asked Cassie who was cuddled up to James still shaking in fear.

'More than you will ever know honey. Just please be patient and let me finish. I started dating a man named Christopher who was a Muggle. Things were starting slow and going well. But things took a turn when I started receiving letters and death threats toward Chris. Thinking it was just a Muggle who was obsessed I brushed it off as nothing. Which was the worst mistake I ever made. On the night of our first dinner date I received a message telling me my store was broken into. I got there as soon as I could, and I found Chris dead with black roses everywhere' I started to shake from remembering the event. So, Draco took over.

'I was an Auror at the Australian Ministry at the time and was assigned the case to see if it was magical related. It was, and I went to question the girlfriend of the deceased man and discovered it was Hermione. At the time I called her Granger, little did I know was that she was my future wife. I discovered that she had a stalker and had her under my guard 24/7. Eventually we fell in love and got together, I even helped her restore her memories with the help of Judith….'

Draco pulled out his pad and jotted down Judith's name and I knew why. A possible suspect, he then continued the story. 'She restored their memories but not long after she was taken captive by the stalker because I was taken into custody by Potter and Weasley. As they got a tip from an Auror in my department who let on I had her under the Imperious Curse. Which obviously wasn't the case and by the time they discovered their mistake, she was taken. It was the worst experience of my life not knowing what had happened to her. With the help of Potter and Weasley we created an elite team called The Sleeping Dragons. It was made up of Hogwarts Alumni from the years of the War.

Which meant that they were more seasoned in fighting than any other Auror in the business, this made our team stand above the rest. But not long after she was captured, my Elf Rosie revealed the family tree to me and you all know it adds a box as soon as a child is conceived. Hermione was pregnant with you both while she was taken. The stalker found out and said he was going to kill the children and impregnate her. Thankfully we were able to find her a few days later, turns out the stalker was Auror Adam Jones and his friend and Auror partner was Auror David Lee. Lee escaped, but your Mother obliviated Jones to the point that he should never had been able to remember anything. But recently he has contacted her again, which means he remembers everything.'

Cassie broke free from James's embrace and ran into my arms crying and apologizing for not believing she understood how she was feeling. Everyone headed back to the Great Hall where they found the Aurors questioning people.

**_Draco_**

I went to check on what was happening with the little shit and learnt that the leader of the investigation of the incident was Auror Luke Jennings. He was a newbie in the office and seemed strangely familiar. I spotted him look Hermione up and down with an aroused look in his eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable that she walked over to me and whispered, 'Who is that Auror? He seems familiar. But I don't know where?'

'That is Auror Luke Jennings, he is new. But don't worry I will be keeping an eye on this newbie.'

She smiled and gave me a gentle, loving kiss on the lips and I looked up to see Jennings watching me with eyes that reflected madness. Dominic was taken into his custody and Jennings started singing a song while walking Dominic out of the hall;

_Mine is a heart_

_That beats for only you_

_Mine is a love that always will be true_

_For ever more, beyond the end of time_

_I will be your love, promise you'll be mine_

I felt Hermione start to shake and looked to see she had tears running down her eyes and I knew then that Jennings was Jones. Placing Hermione with Harry I chased after the bastard who was heading for the exit, I watched as he apparated the boy away with him. There was no way we could find him now. SHIT!

**Oh no, what does Jones want with Ganders? Things will be getting more intense in the next few chapters. Please don't hate me. Please review **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It is again longer than normal as my inspiration was on overdrive.****Thank you for you reviews for the last chapter;**

**Cici30; I am so glad you love my story and here is the next chapter as per your request.**

**Black Banshee; Things will certainly be heating up and the Potters will be joining the fray soon…****I hope you like the little surprise I have in this chapter**. **Please review**

**CHAPTER 6**

**_James_**

I led a shaking Cassie back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She hadn't said much of anything since the incident and I didn't want to probe her. When I saw that prick on her and what he did to her I freaked. He was pretty much cornered by the Malfoys and I saw that Cassie needed me more at the time. Repairing her dress helped her get some modesty at least. Sitting her down on the red couch in front of the roaring fireplace, I held her close and gently rubbed her back.

Eventually she fell asleep in my arms, I gently moved her further onto the couch with me. Holding her in my arms made me feel so complete. The woman I love was safe and I was going to make sure she stayed that way.

**_Hermione_**

By the time the investigation was over it was too late to see Leo. So, Draco and I left him a loving message through McGonagall. Plus, I was in no state for him to see me. Finding out that Luke Jennings was Jones freaked me more than anything. He was right under our nose. Ganders wasn't even taken to where he needed to be so no one knew where he was. Knowing what Ganders was like I knew that Jones would see potential in him.

Draco was furious that the bastard was able to get employed in the Auror office under a different alias. Harry was now conducting in depth interviews on everyone in the office in the hopes of locating Lee. Because Jones and Lee were pretty much inseparable, so there must be another mole somewhere. Those tests wouldn't be happening until tomorrow, so now all we could do was wait and see what was going to happen.

'He was right under my fucking nose!' said Draco kicking one of the couches in anger.

'We will find him, just like last time' I said meekly.

'Not just like last time! This time you will be under my protection when we find him. You will not be leaving my side!' He placed his hands on my cheeks emphasising his point. I felt so safe right then and I kissed my husband with love and pulled him into my arms. I hoped that he was right and that I wouldn't be taken again.

**_Leonardo_**

The morning after the Yule Ball I received a letter from Professor McGonagall, it read;

_Dear Leo,_

_Sorry we couldn't visit you during the visit to the Yule Ball. Your vision came true and Cassie was attacked, but we stopped it before anything worse happened. Ganders was expelled, he isn't at the school anymore and to be honest we have no idea where he is. It seems an old enemy of ours has taken him and we are currently at a loss on where to find him. This enemy we are referring to is a man named Adam Jones. He has a very intense obsession with me and because of this has kidnapped me before. We are so very proud of you for helping to save your sister. I know you may feel like you aren't doing enough. But if it wasn't for your visions we wouldn't have been able to know when an attack would take place and what to watch out for. Trust in your gift and it will never lead you astray._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum and Dad xx_

Cassie was safe, thank Merlin. Part of me wishes I could do more but I haven't been trained in defensive spells yet and wouldn't be able to be any good in a fight. What I can do is see the future and give everyone else a chance to fight them off. Luckily my next lesson with Professor Trelawney is today.

Walking into the eccentrically decorated room I found professor Trelawney sitting before her Crystal Ball and a beautifully crafted hand mirror faced down on the table. The design on the back was an eye that resembled that of the eye of ra in Egyptian Mythology. She gestured to the seat opposite her in the front of the classroom and began.

'Today I will be focusing on your visions of future events, we will start off with Crystal-gazing. It is very difficult to do as you need to relax the conscious mind and external eyes. Focus on the Inner eye' she said while touching my forehead 'and your subconscious. That is where your visions come to you, in your dreams. That is your subconscious mind taking over and accessing your inner eye. So, relax your body and look inside the crystal ball. Look but not with your external eyes, access your inner eye. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth and focus. Imagine you are in your dream world and access your subconscious. Tell me what you see.'

I am listening to her instruction with her slow and calming tone that seemed to lull and relax me. Looking into the surface of the ball I have a strange sensation. My eyes external eyes aren't seeing and my inner eye seems to be surfacing and before long my subconscious takes over and I see an intense vision;

_There is a house in a small bushy clearing, it is large and seems to be away from civilization. Looking around the house I notice it is a dry landscape with strange trees surrounding it. The trees appear to have paper-like bark peeling off and the leaves smelt of Eucalyptus. A strange bird was singing but it was unlike any I have ever heard before. Sort of like a kookakaka, it was like a totally different world. But beautiful at the same time. There was heat streaming through the trees, much hotter than I have ever felt before. Being here made me feel closer to nature than I have ever felt. There seemed to be a mountain behind the house with massive grey rocks all around the area with grass and leaves all around them._

When the vision ended I revealed my vision to the professor and she seemed ecstatic. She patted my blonde head with praise and said; 'You have been blessed with such a perfect gift and I can't wait to see what else you can do. Since you understand Crystal-gazing, I want to see what you can do with Catoptromancy. There are two different tools you can use they are called Psychomanteums and scrying mirrors. Psychomanteums is a room with an angled black mirror that you can see the future in. But that is generally used for more intense visions. Scrying mirrors are handheld and have a black surface. But they can be trickier to focus with, as with the Crystal ball. But they are especially handy to travellers because you can both see the future as well as see long distances, sort of like the muggle binoculars. Only a lot more detailed in my opinion. I will be teaching you on the Scrying Mirror, so I want you to pick up the mirror and investigate the depths. Do the exact same thing you did for the Crystal ball.'

I held the ornate black mirror and investigated the depths, repeating the same steps I learnt for the Crystal Ball.

_The vision that came to me was of the Astronomy Tower and there appeared to be an older me and an older Tina Ravens there smiling. I had a prefect's badge on my chest and appeared to be in fourth or fifth year. I looked a lot like Scorpius, but with softer eyes and a more relaxed demeanour. We appeared to be closer than I thought we ever would be. Suddenly she pulled my face into hers and we were kissing. I couldn't help but blush at seeing this because I wasn't even thinking about Tina that way. Suddenly the older me stopped kissing her and whispered something in her ear and she turned to face Hogwarts.__Older me turned to look right at me and said; 'I know this is weird, I can't see you but I remember where I was. But you were made to see this for a reason, you won't know why until the time is right.. I know this will frustrate you, it frustrated me when I heard it. But everything will make sense. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some privacy with my girlfriend.' He turned away from me and went to continue his kiss with Tina so I pulled out of the vision._

'I saw my future self, he gave me a message about the current path I am on.'

'Oh, my word! I have high hopes for your future Mr. Malfoy, but for now the lesson is over for today. I will inform the Headmistress of your progress and judging from what you have demonstrated you are a very powerful diviner for your age.'

When I completed my lesson, I decided to go to the library to do some studying and I spotted Tina Ravens sitting on her own studying. Shrugging to myself I walked over to her and said, 'Hey, would you mind if I sit here and study with you?'

She beamed and said, 'I would love that' she moved her books so I could sit next to her and we started on our charms essay together.

**_Cassiopeia_**

Life after the ball was a massive improvement, I was back to being friends with Hugo and James. Although James was the one I spent most of my time with. He made me feel safe and happy after everything I went through. When I work up the morning after the Ball I was wrapped in his arms and I didn't want to leave, he made me feel so loved. Only he didn't love me the way that I love him. So, I will take any kind of affection I can get because he means everything to me. When Mum revealed him to be escorting me to the Ball I felt my heart soar. Everything was perfect that night, up until the bastard Ganders took me.

Whenever James, Hugo or Scorpius weren't around I felt like I was a sitting target and I hated it. I wanted to learn how to defend myself and feel like I didn't have to rely on others to save me. Seeing what my Mum could do showed me that I had barely tapped the kind of power I could get. But who would teach me this level of magic? The Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher was the worst teacher ever. He was so strict and there was never any pleasing him. I couldn't ask him, but there was one teacher that no one would ever think of asking. He taught in my Dad's third year, he taught Uncle Harry the Patronus Charm and was a Werewolf to boot. Thankfully Cousin Theo told me where to find him. The Forbidden Forest.

Not wanting to go alone I asked James to come with me, thankfully he brought his Dad's Invisibility Cloak. It was 8pm, so it was after hours and we weren't allowed out after this time. When we got to the forest it was pitch black and we could see a silver werewolf running through the forest behind a young silvery woman. They looked like they were playing and in their own little world. Removing the cloak, the wolf transformed into a middle-aged man who was eying us with interest. He eyed the cloak and gave a slight smile, 'I take it you are James?' he said with a glint in his eye.

'Yes sir, are you Professor Lupin?' asked James.

'I haven't been a Professor since 93 James. I am pleased to meet you. You are?'

Remus looked at me with curiosity and I replied, 'Cassiopeia Malfoy, my Mum is Hermione and my Dad is Draco.'

'Ah, I must say I never predicted those two to get together' Remus said with a hint of humour in his eyes. 'This is my wife Tonks' he introduced the young woman beside him.

'Pleasure to meet you both. Cassiopeia, I don't know if you know but we are related. I am your second cousin' Tonks said with a smile.

'Wow, I never expected to meet anymore of my family on Dad's side. Most of them are a bit….' I froze not sure how to go about this.

'Evil' finished Tonks with a smile 'It's ok, not all of the family are like that.'

'Why have you come?' asked Lupin with concern.

'I want to learn how to defend myself. The current Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts doesn't believe we have need for defending against other Wizards. He thinks that we are safe now since all the Death Eaters and Voldemort are gone. I was hoping that you shared different views and would help me to learn?' I asked in the hope that he would help me.

'I agree with your Professor in the sense that you shouldn't be looking to fight in duels. But there will always be evil Wizards so defence classes should include duelling just in case. But I have an inkling that you need to learn to fight for a more personal reason?' Asked Lupin with an eyebrow raised.

'Recently I was attacked and was unable to defend myself, my Mum showed up and was amazing at Wandless magic. She took him down with ease. I don't want to rely on anyone to fight for me, I need to learn to defend myself' I said with determination.

'I cannot cast those spells on the living anymore. But I can teach you the wand movements and spells to use. We will only be able to do this at nightfall and I will teach James as well seeing as how you will require his cloak to get here. I also understand you have a twin brother, you can bring him along too if you like. How about Every Friday night at 8pm, meet me here and my wife and I will teach you? Class will end at precisely 11pm as we have somewhere to be. We will begin lessons this Friday which is 3 days from now' said Lupin with a nod of his head.

'Thank you so much, I will see you then. We should get back' I looked at James who nodded to me and wrapped the cloak around us both and we were on our way back to the Common Room.

When we arrived back at the Common Room I couldn't help but look into James's eyes. He was so kind and caring. I wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship after everything I have been through. He broke our silence and whispered, 'Night Cassie, see you tomorrow', he kissed my forehead and left for his dorm. WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN? He has never shown affection like that before. Does that mean he likes me? I am so confused right now. That night I went to sleep with so many questions that it took me forever to get to sleep.

The morning after the visit to the Forbidden Forest I felt a bit jittery. I was uneasy about the kiss still and I didn't know where we stood.

James and I sat together in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Scorpius came over to us and asked, 'Hey Cassie, how is everything going?' he has been doing this a lot lately. Guess he thinks I am a fragile flower. He is annoyingly right, but that won't be for long once the lessons start up.

'Yeah, everything is going great. Could you please meet James and I in the first-floor bathroom?' I asked him.

'Do we have to meet there? I would rather not be around Myrtle. She creeps me out' asked Scorpius, who was looking very uncomfortable.

'Hear, hear' said James, siding with Scorpius and looking equally uncomfortable.

'She isn't that bad' I say, trying to defend her.

'You're not the one who has to deal with her ogling you' said James.

Come to think of it, I really didn't like her ogling James. He was mine…. right?

'Fine, we will meet in the Room of Requirement' I said in frustration.

'When did you want to meet?' Scorpius asked, looking exceedingly relieved.

'After breakfast, about 10am?' I suggested.

'No probs, see you then lovebirds' he said as he walked back to the Slytherin table. I could feel my face redden to that of a tomato. Shyly looking at James I noticed he was blushing too, was he embarrassed to have the attention of a silly fourth year?

Feeling embarrassed enough I rose from my chair and went to head for the Room of Requirement now. It was 9am and I needed time to figure out what was going on between James and I. When I got to the Room of Requirement I crossed the empty wall 3 times. I walked into the room to find the same Common Room area that James and I used last time I was here. But I heard someone come in behind me and there stood James. He seemed to be looking at me nervously and asked, 'Is everything alright Cassie?'

Feeling the Gryffindor bravery coming out I answered, 'No, yes. I don't know, all I know is that I… really like you and I am worried that it is to soon after everything. Especially since you are probably not over Ava and I am dealing with all of what happened to me. Merlin I am an idiot, why would you be interested in me? As stupid bookworm girl who…' before I could finish my rant James took my face in his hands and kissed me. I felt my heart soar at the kiss that he gave me, it was gentle and loving. Everything that I had ever hoped a kiss would be. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him and felt him run his hands through my hair. He moaned and walked us back into the couch but I quickly pulled away.

He freaked and said, 'Shit, Cassie I am sorry. I don't want to push you into anything.'

'It's alright, I don't want to rush into anything. Does this mean you like me?' I asked feeling my insecurities bubbling to the surface.

'Yes, I really like you Cassie. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known and you deserve the world. I promise to give you the world and so much more. Will you be my girlfriend?' he asked with a nervous look in his eyes.

'YES!' I screamed in excitement and kissed him again, but this time we didn't lose control. We held each other close on the couch while James traced his finger up and down my arm in a loving way.

We lost track of time and before long in came Scorpius who spotted us mid kiss and gave a stern cough to let us know he was there. Freaking I pulled away from James only to have him pull me back to him and whisper, 'Don't be embarrassed, he already knew what was going to happen between us.'

'Potter, you hurt her in any way I will kill you' Scorpius warned.

'I will never hurt her, but in the unlikely time comes and I do. I will let you kill me' replied James.

'NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE!' I shouted in annoyance at their conversation.

'What did you want to see me about sis?' asked Scorpius with a humorous glint in his eye.

'I am getting duelling lessons from the ghost Professor Remus Lupin in the Forbidden Forest every Friday at 8pm to 11pm. Would you like to join us?' I asked.

'The Forbidden Forest? Cassie it is FORBIDDEN for a reason! Did you take her there?' bellowed Scorpius in anger.

'I know that it is forbidden, but I need to learn to defend myself and Lupin is the best Professor at the school to teach me' I said in frustration.

'Does it look like I had a choice?' asked James in annoyance at Scorpius outburst.

'Then I will attend these lessons, only so you don't do anything stupid and put yourself in more danger!' stated Scorpius in frustration.

He stormed out in anger, leaving James and I sitting on the couch feeling happy that we were together and frustrated at Scorpius's reaction to the lessons.

**Friday 8pm The Forbidden Forest**

**_Scorpius_**

I showed up where we were meant to meet and found them in a lip-lock again, Merlin I don't want to see my sister being snogged. Suddenly two silver figures came to us and seemed to be at peace, the man walked over to me and gave me a half smile and said; 'You remind me of your father, just as entitled' said Remus.

Everyone laughed and I hated it, who the hell did this guy think he was? Then Lupin continued; 'To begin I am going to ask each of you to name the jinxes, hexes and curses that you know starting with Scorpius?'

'I know how to disarm, stun, protect, full-body-bind, suspend an opponent in mid-air and knock-back' I said in a superior manner which Cassie and James rolled their eyes at.

Remus nodded and asked, 'James, what about you?'

'I know all the ones that Scorpius knows as well as the Patronus, Dad taught me' said James with a proud smile.

'Ah, the Patronus. Is it just the shield or can you produce a Corporeal one?' asked Remus with interest.

'Corporeal, it is a Unicorn' replied James.

'Unicorn, that is exceedingly rare! I could use your help later in teaching this, now finally, Cassiopeia?' asked Remus with a smile.

'I know how to use all the spells mentioned except the Patronus. But when it comes with real combat I freeze up and am unable to perform the spells' she said meekly.

'Then I believe some practice duels would be beneficial for you' said Remus thoughtfully. He turned to the rest of us and said we are going to do some practice duels, Scorpius versus Cassiopeia.'

Cassie turned to face me and pulled out her English Oak Unicorn Hair 10 inches and held it shakily. I pulled out my Rowan Dragon Heartstring 11 inches and gripped it with confidence. We walked straight toward each other, performed the duel preparation movements and moved back into our positions. I aimed my wand at her and she aimed hers at me. Remus then said; 'Begin on the count of 3. 3…. 2…. 1.'

'Flipendo' I said using the correct wand movement and sent Cassie flying back a few feet and onto her butt.

Cassie's face suddenly changed and she quickly said with the fastest wand movement I have ever seen 'Expelliarmus.'

My wand flew out of my hand and right into hers, she smiled and handed me my wand back while I felt annoyed at her quick comeback. We returned to our positions and I quickly cast 'Stupefy' but was surprised when she cast 'Protego' then 'Flipendo' straight afterwards. Leaving me flat on my arse a few feet from where I was standing. I heard laughter behind me and I knew it was Potter taking the piss and when it came to our duel, I wasn't going to hold back on the prick.

'James versus Cassiopeia this time' said Remus with a smile at the kids.

Cassie walked over to the centre and James pulled out his Poplar Phoenix Feather 12 inches wand. They did the traditional duelling bow and walked a few paces and turned to face one another. 'Are you sure you want to do this honey?' asked Potter in a teasing tone that made me want to vomit.

She replied, 'Absolutely' and quickly sent a 'Stupefy' at James who quickly deflected it with a 'Protego'. Cassie didn't give in and sent a 'Flipendo' to which James blocked her again and cast an 'Expelliarmus' to which Cassie cast a 'Protego' then a 'Levicorpus' straight afterwards and suspending him mid-air by his ankle. This caused me to laugh hysterically at Potter suspended in mid-air. She released the spell as gently as she could but Potter still landed awkwardly, causing me to tear up with laughter.

Remus stepped in between the opponents and said, 'I think that will be enough duelling for now, I now know what spells and techniques to teach you to better perform your duelling.

**Two Months Later**

**_Harry_**

It is ridiculous, we have been searching for this guy for months and he is still at large. Luke Jennings or Adam Jones as we now know is still at large. He kidnapped a 14-year-old potential rapist and has disappeared with said boy. I am being constantly hounded by the boy's family and have had to constantly say he is still missing. On top of that we have been trying to locate Judith Pierce who restored the memories to Hermione's parents. She is missing and is now suspected to have returned Jones's memories. There are images of her visiting St Opals in Australia on several occasions while he was admitted.

Then suddenly Ron burst into my room and said; 'WE HAVE FOUND HIM!' Feeling a sense of relief, I stood and followed Ron to the Apparition point where he took my arm and apparated us away. We appeared outside a rundown house in the middle of nowhere and led me in. It was there surrounded by the Sleeping Dragons (minus Malfoy as he was guarding his wife) was Mr. Jennings who looked worse for wear standing over the now dead Adam Jones.

'What in the name of Merlin happened here?' I asked in wonder and confusion.

The first to speak was Jennings who answered; 'Sir, I have been captured for the past 4 months by this man Adam Jones. He was stealing my hair and impersonating me at the Auror Office. I have no idea what he has done while using my face but whatever it was it wasn't me. Thankfully I was able to access a small amount of wandless magic and used it to gain possession of my wand. We ended up in a deadly duel where his killing curse rebounded and killed himself.'

'This sounds too good to be true, I am sorry Jennings but you will need to be placed into custody and questioned about this further' I said with an authoritative tone. Finnegan stepped forward, confiscated his wand and bound his hands so he could be escorted away without issues. The rest of the Sleeping Dragons sent the body to the morgue at the Auror Office so they could test the body and see if there was anything untoward. I didn't know what to think, Adam Jones turns up dead and Luke Jennings is left standing. But now thanks to this evidence Hermione will be removed from 24/7 guard so Malfoy will need to come back to work.

Not feeling comfortable with her going back to work straight away, I came up with the idea of having Ginny spending more time with her. Just to be on the safe side. I decided to break the news to the Malfoys straight away and hope that Malfoy feels the same apprehension about it.

I apparated straight to the Malfoys where I found Hermione and Draco playing Wizards chess together and giggling. Sometimes it was sickening how in love they were. 'What do you want Potter?' asked Draco in annoyance at the interruption.

'Guess I will just come out and say it. Adam Jones was found dead today with the missing Luke Jennings standing over the body' I replied.

Malfoy dropped his chess piece in shock and said, 'WHAT? that sounds too good to be true.'

'Well it is, I just came back from the crime scene'

'WAIT! That means that Hermione is off 24/7 guard. What if this is a trick to get her unprotected?' rants Malfoy in anger.

'That is why I am going to organise for Ginny to spend time with her for the time being until we can prove this matter is true. We really need you back on our team Malfoy, you are the most skilled at Occlumency' I said in the hopes he would calm down.

'I think we need to pay a visit to the Auror Office and Hermione is coming with me because until I see proof that he is dead and that Jennings isn't lying I am not leaving her side' said Malfoy with a stern look at me. I nodded and we all left for the Ministry.

**_Draco_**

This was too good to be true, this had to be. I stormed into the morgue and demanded to see the body. Hermione wanted to come and see as well and she was standing across the slap with an emotionless expression. She appeared to be disbelieving as well. When they removed the cloth and revealed the body, we stepped back in shock. It was him alright. But I still needed to speak with Jennings. Not waiting any longer, I grabbed my wife's hand and led her out of the room and headed for the interrogation room. I walked in and with a serious tone, 'Look I don't really want to listen to your story, I want to see if you are lying. I have already been given permission to do this Legilmens.'

Looking inside his head I discovered he had a mental block, which meant he was highly skilled at Occlumency. Which means there was still a chance that he was Jones. I pulled out of his mind and said, 'Fine guess we are going to have to question you.'

I don't know how long I questioned him for but there was no proof that he is or isn't Jones. We left the interrogation room after they released the guy and I had this sickening feeling that he was lying. The Sleeping Dragons were all laughing and patted me on the back, Finnegan was grinning and said; 'Victory celebration at the Leaky Cauldron. Not taking no for an answer.' They dragged me away from Hermione who just shouted over the commotion; 'GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH GINNY, HAVE FUN BABY!'

I shook my head in annoyance and watched her disappear in the fireplace heading for Potters.

**_Hermione_**

I had the same feeling that Draco and Harry were feeling, this had to be too good to be true. Ginny didn't let me know that Molly was coming and was going to be watching the kids so Ginny could take me out drinking. This wasn't what I had planned for the night. But she believed that Jones was gone and wasn't letting me have a say in this. Sighing in frustration I allowed her to dress me in a sexy blouse dark blue blouse that revealed a lot of cleavage, some super tight black jeans and black knee-high black boots. Not the typical attire of the Minister for Magic.

She plastered my face with make-up, bright red lipstick and pulled my hair into a sexy high bun with strands of hair from framing my face. I felt younger than what I was which was great, but it wasn't me. Ginny dressed in a body-con green dress with a thick black belt at the waist with pointy black pumps. She kept her make-up natural and looked great while I looked like a hooker. How is this fair?

Ginny grinned and we apparated to a Muggle pub in the centre of London. It was great, there was a DJ and no drunk young men and women. Everyone was around my age and I didn't have to avoid little shits. We were having such a great time when a song that gave me the creeps started playing;

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

As the song ended a waitress came over to me and handed me a black rose and a note on a napkin, just like the first time. It read;

_Dearest Hermione_

_I haven't forgotten about you and I never will no matter how many times you obliviate me. I will take you and you will be mine._

_Adam Jones x_

Tears were streaming down my face and I knew it was too good to be true, I showed Ginny who freaked and said, 'Leaky now!'

She helped me from the stool and we headed for the exit, she apparated me straight to the Leaky Cauldron where we barrelled in. That was when I saw it, the Professor Ivy Sterling in a lip-lock with my husband. Harry suddenly appeared and looked at Draco in shock and pulled him off Ivy bellowing 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'

Shocked out of my frozen state I walked toward my husband with tears streaming my face, he looked at me but with eyes I hadn't seen since school. Cruel and full of malice. Ivy was smirking in a way that reminded me of Pug-face Parkinson. In a fit of anger, I punched him in the face with such force he barrelled into the bar knocking over his fire whiskey.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!' I felt my heart get crushed in that second and ran for the exit.

Ginny called after me; 'DON'T GO ANYWHERE ON YOUR OWN! IT ISN'T SAFE!' she couldn't catch me though I was already gone.

**_Harry_**

Looking at Malfoy with disgust as he cradled his jaw, that was when I saw his eyes. Did they seem glossier than normal? Love Potion. SHIT! Ivy went to embrace Malfoy but Ginny held her wand to her throat and asked, 'What did you give him bitch?'

'Nothing bad' she said in a shrill voice that reminded me sickeningly of a certain Parkinson. Ginny bound the woman while I bound Malfoy who was trying to fight against the binds.

'Harry, Hermione received another black rose and a letter from Jones. He is still out there and she just left on her own. I'll watch them, go and get her!'

I freaked and barrelled for the exit and found there was no way to find her, she was gone.

**_Hermione_**

I couldn't stop, I ran out into the night air and cried my eyes out and suddenly felt arms around me and a man saying; 'It's alright my darling Hermione, I will take care of you.' Turning I saw it was Luke Jennings and suddenly he apparated me away.

**_Harry_**

Making my way back to the love-sick idiot and found the woman who was bound was in fact Pansy Parkinson, her Polyjuice only just wore off. What was more sickening was Malfoy saying; 'I love you Pansy baby, leave my Pansy alone.'

In anger I grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his expensive suit and said in a venomous voice; 'You are going to hate yourself forever for what you have done!' I turned to the Sleeping Dragons and pointed my wand at my neck and boomed 'SLEEPING DRAGONS! TIME TO SOBER UP AND APPARATE TO THE AUROR DEPARTMENT NOW!'

The men all booed but did as they were told and we all apparated back to the Ministry where I would cure this bastard and watch him wallow in grief.

Arriving at the Auror Department I noticed everyone there and all thankfully had taken a sober-up potion. 'LISTEN UP EVERYONE!' I boomed waiting for all to listen 'Jones is still on the loose and Hermione is missing, I need all of you to use any means necessary to locate her.'

'What the fuck makes her so fucking important? She is just a mudblood!' said Malfoy which caused me to lose control and punch him a lot harder than Hermione did. He was knocked on the ground and I forced the antidote into his mouth.

'NOOOOOOO!' screamed Malfoy who I freed from his binds, he fell to his knees in anguish and suddenly turned on Pansy with a look that would kill Voldemort himself. He barrelled for her but Ron and I had to hold him back. 'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS YOU PSYCHO BITCH?'

'I did it because I love you Drakey Poo' said Pansy in her shrill annoying voice.

'I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!' shouted Malfoy still trying to fight against Ron and me.

Finally, with the help of Finnegan and Zabini we got him into my office where he crumpled to the floor in a heap. He was shaking in fear, anger and pain. I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling as I had never seen him lose it like this in front of the whole Auror Department. He never showed any emotion around anyone other than Hermione and me. My only hope is that he got it together fast because we needed his help to find his wife.

**Sorry, another cliff-hanger. Please don't hate me for what happened. Please review **


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the newest chapter, this is a big chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Black Banshee – I cried myself when I was writing that, I wanted to show that they were at peace in their afterlife. Remus wasn't haunted by the wolf in him and was able to be with Tonks without a care in the world. Getting teary again…**

**Thank you so much to all those who review, it means so much to me so please continue to do so.**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Draco**_

I overheard Potter send Ginny home to the kids while I was still a crumpled mess on the floor of his office. What the fuck am I going to do? Hermione has been taken again because I was ignorant enough to drink a fucking love potion. Granted I didn't know it was one but still. If it wasn't for me she would be safe in my arms right now. _Love Potion…. _If Pansy had a love potion why didn't she give it to me at the Yule Ball? Why did she wait until that moment? Why was she posing as Professor Ivy Sterling? Why wasn't she at the school? What the hell was she up to? Feeling like I was going to burst from all the unanswered questions I stormed out of the office to Potter who was looking over case files.

'Potter, I think I know how to find Hermione!' I said in a rush.

'How?' Potter asked chucking the file haphazardly on another Aurors desk.

'We need to question Pansy. She is a daft bimbo, nowhere near smart enough to pull a stunt like this alone. She can barely brew a potion let alone a potion like the one I was under. This was a set up to capture Hermione'

'Alright Malfoy, but if you are going to question her I am coming in with you. The last time you were near her you were trying to kill her. She needs to be alive for us to get anything out of her.'

'Whatever Potter is she in the Interview room?'

'Yes'

Sighing in frustration I barrelled for the room and walked in to find Pansy Parkinson bound to her chair with a look of fear on her face at seeing me. 'Were you really going to kill me Drakey Poo?'

'First, stop calling me that! Second, yes, I was going to kill you. If it wasn't for my fellow Aurors and Potter I would've succeeded. I am here to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them honestly. Do you understand?'

'Yes, but will you still try and kill me in the future?' she asked

'That is yet to be decided. Shall we begin?' I asked in a deadly tone. She nodded and I began by asking; 'Where did you get the potion?'

'I made it' she said in a small voice.

'You are lying, in Hogwarts you couldn't brew a decent potion to save your life. The potion you laced my drink with was scarily potent. There is no way in hell you were the one who brewed it, so I will ask again. Where did you get the potion?'

She avoided my eyes and remained silent. Oh, she was going to play it this way?

'Alright if you won't answer that question I will give you a different one. Why were you posing as Professor Ivy Sterling at Hogwarts?'

Again, she remained silent.

'Do you know Adam Jones?' I asked in absolute frustration.

She flinched a little at that one which gave enough away to probe more.

'Was he the one who provided you with the potion?' I asked in annoyance when the door burst open and there stood a man in a pinstriped set of blue and white robes.

'Don't answer any of there questions Miss Parkinson. I am your lawyer Mr. Randolph Avery and there is no proof that you have anything to do with Mrs. Malfoys disappearance' said the man who stormed into the Interview Room standing next to Pansy and looking at me pointedly.

I looked right back, how the fuck did this guy get here so fast? 'Fine, but just so you know this isn't over.' I said to Pansy who scooted in her seat uncomfortably because she knew what I was capable of.

Walking out of the Interview Room I turned to Potter and asked, 'What the fuck are we going to do now?'

'Retrace her steps from tonight, I will go to Hogwarts and find out what I can. I want you to go to the Leaky and see what you can find out from Tom?' he said in an authoritative manner.

Turning toward one of the other Aurors in the room who was going over a case file, 'Could you find out all you can about Judith Pierce, she has skills in returning Obliviated memories. She may know what the hell is going on.' He nodded and went to get the information

'See you soon Potter' I said and stormed off toward the Apparition Point so I could get to the leaky as soon as possible.

_**Hermione**_

I regained consciousness in a comfortable bed, keeping my eyes closed I listened to see if there was any movement in the room. There was nothing, slowly I opened my eyes and found someone was sitting over me. It was Luke Jennings, I backed away from him. 'Adam?' I asked with a strained voice. He smiled and nodded. 'How did you get your memory back?'

Hearing a door open I turned to find Judith Pierce entering the room, it gave me a better view of my surroundings. I was now in an elaborately decorated bedroom, something like what I would see in Malfoy Manor. It was styled with navy blue and white décor. Judith smirked at me and said, 'Pleasure to see you again Ms Granger.'

'It is Mrs Malfoy!' I said in anger.

'Not for long as I will be clearing you from my family tree very soon' she said in annoyance.

'WHAT?' I asked in shock, is she related to Draco?

'I am Lucius's long-lost little half-sister, you see our Mother had an affair with Albert Parkinson who is Miss Pansy Parkinson's Grandfather. Lucius didn't know about me but I was protected by the Parkinson family so no one knew of my real heritage. When Narcissa Malfoy contacted me about restoring the memories to a Mudbloods parents it confused me. The Malfoys are supposed to detest Mudbloods and yet she wanted me to restore memories to a Mudbloods parents? I needed to find out what was going on with my family so I travelled to Australia and returned their memories to those disgusting Muggles. But what I found made me sick to the core. Draco Malfoy bedding a Mudblood. Not just any Mudblood either, Harry Potter's best friend! So, I stayed in Australia and followed you and young Draco and to find out any information I could use against you. What I found was fantastic, a chance at having you taken out of the picture for good. Mr. Adam Jones was the perfect catalyst to my plans. I just needed to return his memories and have him take you again.

That spell you used Ms Granger was extremely difficult to undo, but it was worth all the effort it took to remove it. Now all I must do is keep you from returning to Draco and destroying the Malfoy name even more than it already is.'

'It was Pansy tonight wasn't it? She was Polyjuiced as Ivy Sterling' I asked trying desperately to think of a way out of here.

'Why yes, my dear, she did splendidly tonight! I am just glad she didn't use her own concoction of love potion. My potion was a lot more potent wouldn't you say?' Jones looked at me with amusement.

'Love potion?' I asked with hope in my heart. He didn't betray me like I thought he did.

'Oh darling, you won't be seeing him again. You are and always will be mine! How many times do I have to tell you this?' Jones asked with an evil smirk that made me sick.

Judith interrupted; 'You have your woman, now I will go get rid of those disgusting half-breeds of hers!' and she turned to leave.

I freaked and tapped into all my wandless magic and sent a tidal wave of magic out me, knocking both psychos into the walls on opposite sides of the room. Climbing out of the bed I barrelled for the woman and was about to hit her when I heard; 'Petrificus Totalis' from Jones's strained voice. I fell to the ground and watched as Jones walked past me and enervated the crazy woman who was after my children. Judith arose and eyed me with a slight fear in her eyes _good_ I thought to myself. 'Go deal with the brats, I have it handled here.' Judith nodded and left the room in a rush.

Tears were flowing from my eyes knowing that there was nothing that I could do to save my children. Jones levitated me back to the bed and kissed her lips while whispering 'I am sorry my darling, we can have children of our own. Don't worry.'

_**Cassiopeia**_

Scorpius, James and I were currently at the Forbidden Forest doing one of our lessons. Remus thought I was beyond ready for duelling and was currently having the boys fighting each other. Tonks was currently training me in Hand to Hand Combat. She learnt from her Muggle father as he wanted her to be able to defend herself if she lost her wand. This made her even stronger when she became an Auror. She used her magic to create a practice dummy for me to use. It was like a real person but Tonks was controlling it. Sort of like a puppet on a string only more human in movement. My task each lesson was to knock it to the ground using multiple different moves. We had been doing this for weeks now and I had become stronger and a lot more confident than I was at the beginning. Currently she was teaching me some Krav Maga moves that would do a hell of a lot of damage to my opponent.

Tonks smiled as I took down the dummy for the 20th time that night when she said, 'Alright Cassie, time to take a break. Let's see how the boys are doing.' We turned and walked over to the boys to find them starting over a new duel.

They had their wands pointed at each other and they were now trained so well that some of the spells were wordless. Scorpius started with; _Flipendo _to which James did a wordless _Protego _and cast an instant _Oppugno _sending twigs from the forest floor directly at Scorpius who wordlessly cast a _Protego _and cast a _Incendio_ he sent the flames for James but he quickly sent a _Galcius _at the flames which froze the flames and sent a _Levicorpus_ which Scorpius counteracted with a _Liberacorpus _then sent a _Tarantallegra_ trying to make him dance but was quickly deflected and sent a _Impediementia _which he couldn't block. Scorpius was moving extremely slowly and James sent an _Expelliarmus_ disarming the slow moving Slytherin and winning the duel. Everyone clapped at the intense duel that had just taken place.

James cast a _Finite _and released Scorpius of the spell and watched as the Slytherin brushed off his robes in annoyance at being defeated. I noticed 2 people walking toward us from the Castle. Everyone was watching these 2 people and I had a bad feeling that they weren't here for good reasons. I pulled my wand out from my jeans and watched the couple closely to discover one was Professor Mason Hawks and the other was someone I didn't recognise. When they were close enough I saw the woman point her wand at me and send a _Stupify _which I blocked with ease and sent an _Ebulio _trying to trap her in a bubble which she blocked and sent a _Petrificus Totalis _I quickly directed a backfiring jinx at her which she didn't expect and she fell to the ground in a heap from her own spell. Remus yelled 'WE WILL GET THE HEADMISTRESS!' and they disappeared toward the Castle. The boys were currently duelling Professor Mason Hawk who was struggling against the two boys but was able to stun Scorpius. Seeing them in more danger I got behind Hawk without him seeing and tackled him to the ground and throwing his wand away from him. But not before he sent an _Enervate._

Freaking I looked toward the woman who was now standing looking incredible pissed. I leapt off the man and ran at the woman before she could get her wand and I punched her in the face knocking her to the ground in one hit. I kicked her wand away but felt someone grab me from behind. Looking around I saw James grabbed me in an arm lock but his eyes looked glazed. _What the hell? _'JAMES WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?' I then watched in fear as the woman got back to her feet and shot a stupefy straight into my chest while James held me in place. That was the last thing I remember.

_**Draco**_

I questioned Tom repeatedly and found that he didn't know anything about Pansy or about the potion. Feeling like I hit another dead end I headed for the department to find Potter in a state of panic. 'What now Potter?' I asked wondering what would scare the boy wonder.

'Scorpius, Cassie, Leonardo and James have been taken by Professor Hawk and a mystery woman,' he said in a rush with fear clear on his face.

'WHAT?' I instantly felt fear and went to the floo to contact my Mother, there was no answer so I stormed into the floo and found the study my Mother used in shambles. Potter followed me wondering what was going on. 'LYRA! MOTHER! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?' I yelled in fear and panic. No one answered. Walking toward the desk I found a letter addressed to me in my Mothers handwriting. It was rushed. It read;

_ Carissimi Draco,_

_ A quo capti sumus ego non quid sit incommode ad Lyranum. Sed ut salvus sis filius meus, te amo._

_ Mater_

My Mother always wrote to me in latin when she was being watched or felt she was in danger. She must've known she wouldn't have been able to take out this enemy so she left me a note so I would know what happened to them. Translated to English it read;

_Dear Draco,_

_ We have been taken captive, I won't let any harm come to Lyra. But please be safe my son, I love you._

_ Mother_

But sadly, it didn't say where she was. But one thing was for sure I was going to kill whoever took my family from me. Turning to Potter I said, 'They have my family Potter, I don't care what it takes. I am going to bring my family back to me. _Family _wait a minute something came to my memory _Dragons are family and we protect our family Draco.' _Did he know this was going to happen and that I would need him? I needed answers NOW.

Apparating back to the Ministry I made my way to the roof in a rush, I didn't care that I left Potter out of the loop. This could be my one shot to save my family before it is too late. I pointed my wand up at the cloudy sky and shouted, 'POSTULO SOLIS!' and bright red flames shot from my wand creating a beacon. Hopefully the beast saw this and would come to me.

I waited for 3 hours pacing the rooftop hoping that the dragon would show itself when I heard the flapping of wings and I looked up to see Solis who landed on the roof in front of me. My heart soared knowing that I had a chance to save my family. 'Solis, I know we have not spoken for a long time. But does what you say still have meaning? That Dragons are family and we protect our family?'

'_Yes Draco, it matters not how many ages pass in time. Family is still there always and forever' _replied Solis.

'Then our family was taken Solis, I need to find them. Do you know of a way to do that?' I asked with all my heart.

_'Yes, there is Draco, with my help you can find your family. I can smell them from here.' _I felt my heart soar and sent a Patronus to the Sleeping Dragons.

'Sleeping Dragons, head to the roof of the Ministry NOW! Bring your brooms, I know how to find them!'

Within minutes Aurors were bounding onto the roof until all the Dragons were there. Finnegan gasped and yelled; 'WHAT THE HELL IS A DRAGON DOING HERE?'

'The Dragons name is Solis, Finnegan. He has bonded to my family and is going to help us find them' I replied in annoyance.

'Then what are we waiting for?' said Potter who was mounting his outdated Firebolt.

Smiling to myself I climbed on the back of Solis and yelled, 'POTTER! HOW DO YOU LIKE MY UPGRADE?' Potter rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Solis take us to our family.' Solis rose from the Ministry building his wings expanding to the length of the Quidditch Pitch and soared into the clouds with the Sleeping Dragons flying behind.

_**Hermione**_

When I finally gain my movement back I sit up to find Jones still sitting next to me which disgusts me even more. I go to tap into my wandless magic but feel like my magic is blocked by something. 'Sorry darling, but I can't have you throwing me across the room again.'

I go to punch him but he grabs my wrist and pins it to the bed and climbs on top of me. My body struggles to get free but he has pinned my other arm and his face was moving toward mine and he kissed me. That was when the door burst open and there stood Judith with a massive black eye. Jones groaned and asked; 'What do you want woman? Can't you see I am busy?'

'I need you to help contain the brats, that Cassiopeia is getting on my nerves.' She said in annoyance while touching her eye. Pride washed over me at the knowledge my daughter is putting up a fight.

'Fine bring them in here' said Jones in annoyance and in came Scorpius, Cassiopeia, Lyra and Narcissa. But something wasn't right here, there stood James with his wand trained on Cassie and Scorpius. Professor Mason Hawk had his wand trained on Narcissa, Leonardo and Lyra. Adam stepped forward and walked toward my twins and looked them up and down. 'You look a lot like your mother' he said eying my daughter creepily, 'I can see why Dominic cares about you.'

Suddenly in came Dominic and Ambrosia who were followed by Pansy Parkinson. She looked at me with a smug smirk and I wanted to rip her to pieces bit by bit. 'Hello Granger, nice to see you again' she said with a smirk.

'Pansy, what the hell is going on here? I thought we were friends! You were a bridesmaid at my wedding' I asked in hurt.

'I only agreed because I didn't think it would last. But when you were spitting out all these brats I knew that you two would never separate intentionally. That was when I heard from my Aunt Judith who promised to help me get my man back. We came up with a plan to get rid of those brats and make Draco mine. Posing as a Professor I found out a lot of information about your little mutts. We didn't expect to find such talented students there who seemed to have a penchant for evil. Mr Ganders and Miss Bristlecone have shown they are quite capable. In exchange for there help we are letting them keep those they desire, so be happy. Your twins will be your only surviving children.' Said Pansy with a shrill laugh.

Running at Pansy I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me into his hard body, 'No, there will be none of that my sweet' said Jones as he held me to him and whispering into my ear. 'Now it is time for you to watch your little Diviner and Lyra die.' Professor Hawk's face began to change and there stood David Lee. The room suddenly felt like it was being torn apart.

_**Draco**_

We stopped over a mansion I recognised from my childhood, Parkinson Manor. Solis used his massive white, sharp talons to rip open a part of the roof. Looking inside I found it was a bedroom with a fair few people inside. All his children, Hermione, James, Mother, Jones, Lee, Judith, Parkinson, Ganders and some other Hogwarts student. Looking closer I noticed that James had his wand trained on his daughter, what the hell? Aren't they supposed to be dating? It must be the Imperious because James would never do anything to Cassie.

Solis roared across the room, Jones let go of Hermione and grabbed Ganders and Bristlecone then apparated straight out of there looking as though he was shitting himself. Judith and Lee apparated away and because Lee was gone, James dropped his wand and fell to his knees before Cassie. Parkinson was captured by Potter who had arrived and bound the psycho witch.

I climbed off Solis and ran to embrace my kids who hugged me with tears in their eyes, I turned to face my wife who was crying. 'I know it was a love potion' she sobbed and I pulled her into my arms with tears streaming my face and whispered; 'I am so sorry my love. So truly sorry, please forgive me.'

'I do forgive you, but it doesn't take away the memory of you kissing her and using that word again' she sobbed while wrapping her shaking arms around me.

'Then I will spend the rest of my days proving to you just how sorry I truly am' I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her with so much love and adoration causing her knees to give way. But I held her tightly so she wouldn't fall, she will never fall.

Cassie looked down at James who had his arms wrapped around him shaking, she knelt to his level and wrapped her arms around him. 'It's ok, I know it wasn't you baby.'

He pulled Cassie tightly into his arms and whispered his apologies repeatedly while stroking her hair and sobbing into her hoodie. Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and said; 'I will train you to resist the Imperious so it will never happen again James.' James nodded but didn't remove himself from Cassie, he wouldn't let her go. She was his lifeline.

Harry spoke up so everyone could hear; 'Due to what has occurred I am afraid that the Malfoy family will need to go into Witness Protection. You all will need to take on new identities, Malfoy is there anywhere you think your family would be safe?'

I held Hermione in his arms while looking at his family and Solis 'There is one place we can go that will be safe. But we can't talk about it here.' I got my family to all climb onto Solis's back while James climbed behind his father on the Firebolt and Parkinson was apparated back to the Ministry.

When we all got back to the Ministry we went to the Department for the Sleeping Dragons and began to plan out our new life in…. Australia.

**One Month Later**

_**Cassiopeia**_

Life was a hell of a lot different now, firstly we all had new names and appearances. I looked over the paper one more time on who each of us were now;

_Narcissa Malfoy – Genevieve Phoenix  
Chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes_

_Draco Malfoy – Reed Phoenix  
Chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes_

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy – Raven Phoenix  
Sandy blonde hair with sky blue eyes_

_Scorpius Malfoy – Keith Phoenix  
Light brown hair with sky blue eyes_

_Cassiopeia Malfoy – Elaine Phoenix  
Light brown hair with sky blue eyes_

_Leonardo Malfoy – Jasper Phoenix  
Dark blonde hair with sky blue eyes_

_Lyra Malfoy – Veronica Phoenix  
Dark brown hair with sky blue eyes_

We all lived in Australia now and had a beautiful house that Leonardo saw in a vision once, it was built just off the Leanganook Track at Mount Alexander. No one knew there was a house there and it was perfect for all of us. Scorpius, Leonardo and I were now attending Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts. The one thing I hated was the fact that James and I couldn't see each other, but thankfully we had special permission to write to each-other. Leonardo wanted to write to someone named Tina but because he was so young they didn't want to risk their location getting leaked so he wasn't allowed.

Lyra was being home schooled by Grandmother who was now living with us. It was hard at first because she and Mum butt heads a lot about how a house is run. But over time they got used to the fact they were both under the same roof. Grandmother needed to respect the boundaries between Mum and Dad being the ones in charge of discipline instead of her putting her 2 cents in every time one of us were in trouble. It is still hard for us to remember calling each other by our new identities. We got into the habit of using those names all the time when speaking to each other because we couldn't risk anyone overhearing. Even though we lived away from civilization didn't mean that we weren't being watched.

Harry even had us change our appearances, we had a semi-permanent glamor charm placed on all of that. It could only be removed by Harry, so there was no chance any of us could reveal our identities by accident or on purpose. Grandmother's white blonde and black hair was changed to Chocolate brown and her bright blue eyes were made a dark brown in shade. Dad's white blonde hair was darkened to the same shade as Grandmothers with the same shade of eyes. Mum's hair was brightened to a Sandy Blonde hair and her dark brown eyes were lightened to a sky blue. Scorpius and I had light brown hair, Leonardo had dark blonde hair, while Lyra had dark brown hair. All us kids had the same eyes as Mum, sky blue. It was weird when we saw our faces after the transformation. We didn't recognize each other anymore.

Mum and I had to get into the habit of straightening our hair every morning because we couldn't resemble who we were before. Our hair would be a dead giveaway. We charmed our hair so it would remain straight even when wet. Dad taught my Scorpius and Leo how to use wax in their hair to hide their curls. The detail went even more intense when Harry cast the strangest spell on our voices, now we all sound Australian…. Plus, we were given a book on Australian slang and another book on the Australian Outback and what to do if we come across anything dangerous. Like a Brown Snake or a Crocodile. Even though we weren't near a river it still freaked me that they had bloody dinosaurs here. But when it came to our protection Solis was the best we could ever get. Who could beat a Dragon?

Mum and Dad were made Aurors at the Australian Ministry as Partners. Dad didn't appreciate it at first because he _always works solo_. But after they started solving the cases faster than he did alone he gave in. What was strange was that Mum enjoyed it too. She avoided going into the Auror program after school because she had seen too many duels and near-death experiences to last a lifetime. But it seemed to prepare her well for this career change. The Vice Minister in Britain had to take over for the time being, which Mum accepted but she always ordered the Daily Prophet to make sure he wasn't screwing up. There was still tension around Mum and Dad about that love potion that Dad took, I don't know what Dad said to her. But it must've hurt her badly for her to still act like this. I hoped that they would be able to work it out.

Today is our first day at Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts and I was petrified (not like Mum was in second year). Just normal petrified, no need for draught of Mandrake here. I am afraid of screwing up and revealing my identity by accident. What if I get a slang term wrong? What if because I have been away from school for a Month that I have fallen behind? What if James doesn't write me? I still haven't received a letter. According to Dad, he wasn't allowed to start sending letters until we were settled and we started school. Hopefully the letter comes soon because I really miss my boyfriend.

I read the student handbook cover to cover when I first knew of Jabibala and discovered it was totally different to Hogwarts. There were no four houses, instead we were roomed by year and letter. So, since I am a fourth year, I was placed in 4C girls. Scorpius was 4A boys and Leo was 1D boys. But the school did have 4 Quidditch Teams and they were renamed every year by all the players. The colours were the same every year though. This year the teams were already named;

_The Flaming Bullets – Red and Black_

_The Furies – Gold and Blac_

_The Killer Crocodiles – Green and Black_

_The Great Whites – White and Black_

The one great thing about this school was that there was no real blood prejudice, every here gave everyone a fair go. But there was only one thing that disturbed me about the school and that was what Jones did when he went here. He killed students and teachers because he claimed that some random girl was his. I am grateful that Dominic never got to that point because I don't know how I would've coped. Now I would just give him a decent knock out but then I would've been scared out of my mind. The Uniform for the new school was different too, since it was so hot the robes were made of a lighter cotton fabric. The school colours were blue white and gold, the female uniform was split into summer and winter wear. So, I had a short sleeved white button up with a dark blue vest that had the house colours on the V-neck collar. A plaid skirt with the house colours that could be 2 inches above the knee in length and a pair of shorts. What was awesome was I had an actual school dress, yes it was a pale plaid dress in school colours. But it was so cool because we never wore dresses at Hogwarts. That was the summer wear for girls. For Boys the skirt and dress would be replaced by shorts. I couldn't help but laugh at that because Scorpius hates wearing shorts. His legs are so pale, this was going to be interesting I thought to myself. But the winterwear was just normal black slacks instead of the shorts, and dress. But the girls could still wear the skirt if they wore tights underneath. The robes had the logo with the school colours on it and the collar of the robes were the same as that of the vest.

Since it was summer here I decided to wear my school dress for a change and the shoes could be basic black. So, I could wear the shoes I already used at Hogwarts thankfully. I didn't want to have to break in a new pair of shoes. Our school supplies were the same so we just got some new ones in an Australian brand and placed our new names on everything. Thankfully the Ministry covered all the costs, even though we were rich it was nice to not have to spend our money. Dad appreciated it more than Mum did. I left my straight hair out and applied some light make up and made sure my trunk was packed and ready. I heard Mum calling; KEITH, ELAINE AND JASPER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!' Quickly I ran downstairs to find Dad reading the Australian wizarding paper which was called _Kookaburras Press_. Mum was eating dinner while ready the Prophet and Grandmother was drinking her tea and eying Mum with a judgemental stare. While Lyra was sitting near Grandmother eating her pancakes coated in Maple Syrup and making a mess of herself.

Scorpius and Leo barrelled down the stairs, annoyance was clear on Scorpius's face. The shorts he was wearing reached just above the knee and the shade of dark blue made his legs even paler. I gave a slight snort at that to which Scorpius gave me a rough shove which I pushed back knocking him on the floor. I loved how I could take him down now without magic _Thank you Tonks _I thought to myself. I loaded a plate with pancakes, bacon and eggs and enjoyed the last meal I will have with my family for a while. Leonardo didn't seem so fussed about his shorts. Yes, his legs were pale but so were mine. They would soon tan in this heat. Oh Merlin, the heat was excruciating. It was only 7am in the morning and the heat was already 25 degrees. That reminded me I needed to pack sun potion in my trunk otherwise I would red as a tomato by tomorrow. When I finished breakfast, I ran up to my room and lathered on my sun potion and put the huge bottle into my trunk and shut it. Lugging the trunk downstairs, I found Scorpius and Leo all ready with their trunks.

'I hope you guys remembered to use sun potion' I said with a smirk. Scorpius freaked and bolted back to his room.

Leo just stood there relaxed and said, 'I already used some and put the rest in my trunk.' Scorpius bolted down the stairs 3 minutes later carrying a bottle of sun potion of his own. He put it in his trunk and acted like he didn't make a huge ass of himself. I made the mistake of snorting at his silly behaviour and he cast a wordless tickling jinx at me and I was writhing on the floor uncontrollably laughing.

'KEITH PHOENIX! UNDO THAT SPELL RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!' Mum came in and was storming toward him. He freaked and cast a _Finite _before she could reach him. I stood wiping the tears from my eyes and shot him the evilest glare that caused him to step toward Leo in fear.

Mum and Dad walked over to us and Mum said, 'Ok guys, we will be apparating you to the front gates where Headmaster Fitzgerald will escort you to where you need to be. Remember to only use our alias identities, study hard and before long they will catch Jones.' We all nodded and took each other's hands and apparated to the front gates of Jabibala where we found a old man with no beard and wore a monocle and tight fitting robes and a pocket watch in his lapel. He appeared to be a very stern Headmaster that wouldn't take any crap. We walked over to him while lugging our trunks with our new initials in gold lettering; K.P, E.P and J,P.

'Welcome to Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts, I am Headmaster Fitzgerald and I am here to show you your new school. You have caught us luckily at the beginning of the new year. But from what we have heard about you all you will be redoing this year so I can get a gauge on your education throughout the year. At this school there is zero tolerance of bullying of any kind, especially about blood status. If I hear one word about it you will be sent to me straight away and will receive a severe punishment. Everyone with magic should be treated equally, is that understood?'

'Yes sir' we replied in unison.

'I understand Keith that you want to join a Quidditch team, unfortunately they aren't recruiting now. But if you speak to the captains of the teams, some might make an exception depending on how well you can handle a broom. Jasper from what I understand about you is that you are a Diviner and have prophetic dreams. To help you with that I have taken the liberty to placing you into private lessons with Professor Sage Oakwood who will help you utilize this gift. I look forward to seeing what you bring to the school Elaine as your siblings seem to have talents in their fields. What are your talents?'

'I am very good at studying and work really hard' I said with hope that he will be happy. But all I saw was disappointment on his face.

'Miss Phoenix, I want to help each student to find their true potential. Not through just books and knowledge, but through life. While you attend this school, I want you to take up a hobby or try something new. Can you do that for me?'

I nodded and said, 'Yes sir.'

He eyed me with concern but then kept leading us forward. He stopped at some double doors and said; Keith this is your dorm room 4A boys, you will find an empty bed with your schedule and the map of the school on the bed. Scorpius walked into his dorm leaving Leo and I who were feeling out of place without our brother. But the Headmaster didn't seem to notice and kept walking down the hall and stopped again; 'Miss Phoenix, this is your dorm 4C girls. You will find the same items on your bed as your brother Keith.'

Walking into my dorm I found it looked like the Gryffindor Common Room but a lot smaller and the colours were the school colours instead of the house colours. There were some girls sitting on the couch and all appeared to be looking at me with interest. One of them walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said while leading me further into the room 'Hi, I am Christina, you must be Elaine. Where are you from?'

'I am from all over studying abroad, but now I am here to stay.' I repeated vaguely, not wanting to risk them finding out I was lying.

'That is so cool, let's go check your schedule and I will help you get to your first class.'

Smiling I follow Christina to the bedroom dorm. All the beds had individual doona covers, mine was the odd one out as it just had the standard school colours on it. Smiling to myself I pointed my wand at the doona and replaced the boring doona with my bright pink floral doona that I had on my bed at home. Unpacking everything with magic was a lot easier, especially with the girls in my dorm. They were nice and not fake like other girls my age would be. I couldn't wait for classes to begin.

**Well that is it for this chapter, there will of course be a lot more to come. This story will be a longer story than 'Mine' as there is a lot to cover in this part. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter;**

**Black Banshee; Solis is awesome! I can't say anything about the other dragon, but keep reading and you will find out more. **

**Thank you so much to all my readers and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is a sex scene at the end of this story and a few love letters ****.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Scorpius**_

When I entered my dorm room I found all the guys sitting on the couch laughing, but when I walked in the laughter died. 'Who are you?' the largest of the guys asked looking me over with a raised eyebrow.

'Keith Phoenix, I am new here and I was told this is my dorm room' I replied hoping to find out what these guys I will be living with will be like.

'I'm Matt', said the larger guy and pointed at all the others introducing them all. 'Jay, Nick, Tony, Ray and Bill.' I followed his finger to each individual and tried my best to remember who each of them was. Matt then led me to the dorm room where I found my schedule and map. Noticing that each of there bed spreads was personalized, I decided to change my boring one to my Falmouth Falcons bedspread. 'Got a thing for the England team, do you?' asked Matt with a scrunched-up face.

'Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?'

'No, I don't. I have seen them play in England once. They were pretty good, Dad took me there to check out Hogwarts. He wanted to see which school would suit me better. Dad didn't like how the Slytherin House at Hogwarts treated Muggo's, so he sent me here where I would be respected. I am a half-blood' said Matt.

'I have no problem with that, my Mother is a Muggleborn. Just out of curiosity, who are the captains of the Quidditch teams here?' I asked in hope.

'I am the Captain of _The Flaming Bullets_, Mitchell Lewis is the Captain for _The Furies_, Benjamin Denton is the Captain for _The Killer Crocodiles_ and Jonathan Fitzpatrick is the Captain of _The Great Whites_. Why, are you looking to join one of them?'

'Yes, could I try-out?'

'What position do you play?'

'Seeker, but I can play Chaser if need be'.

'Alright, we will see what you can do. Do you have a broom of your own?'

I nodded and reached into my trunk pulling out my Thunderbolt VII and hearing a gasp of wonder from my new roommate.

'MERLIN, YOU HAVE A THUNDERBOLT VII? THAT IS A WORLDCLASS BROOMSTICK! IT RIVALS THAT OF THE FIREBOLT SUPREME! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET ONE?' bellowed Matt who was looking at the broom like it was gold.

'My Dad got it for me, what do you think?'

'What do I think? I think you are trying out with this broomstick today; I can't wait to see what you can do with it.'

'Awesome, what time today do you want me to try out for it?'

'Lunch time meet me in the Courtyard and I will take you to the Quidditch Pitch where we will see what you can do. But watch out for Adaline the Vice-Captain, she is very picky about who we have on our team.'

'No problem, I am sure I can convince her' I say with a smirk, no one could resist my charm.

'Yeah, good luck with that mate. You would have a better chance at convincing a Niffler to give up its loot.'

'All it takes is the right kind of charm and she will be eating out of the palm of my hand' appearing as confident as possible.

'Ok, today is going to be a lot more entertaining. I get to see you fly a world-class broom and get to see your ass handed to you by Adaline' said Matt laughing his ass off as he left the room.

Who the hell is this Adaline and is she as bad as Matt says?

_**Leonardo**_

When I went to my dorm room I found the guys all said 'Hi' to me but went back to the game they were playing. It was something to do with Quidditch, but it didn't really interest me. So, I made my own way to my bed to find the schedule and map ready and waiting, the bed spreads were all school colors. But each of them had an item from home on the bedside tables that helped to show which bed was who's. I decided to leave my dream journal that I keep, helping me record all the prophetic visions I see. I couldn't wait to meet my new divination teacher.

The only thing I hated more than anything was not being able to talk to Tina Ravens. Things were starting to go well with she and I until I had to leave suddenly. What if that vision I saw of us on the Astronomy Tower doesn't happen? But only time will tell, I can only hope that we aren't in hiding for too long. I would hate to return to Hogwarts only to find her dating someone else. I went back to preparing myself for classes today. Hopefully they will be easy after-all we had to repeat the start of this year again.

_**Draco**_

My first day back at the Australian Ministry in the Auror Department was hard because I couldn't reveal my identity to any of my old workmates. But what I didn't expect to see walking into the department was a large moving photograph of The Sleeping Dragons, The Auror Department here and Hermione. It was taken after we defeated Jones the first time. Hermione was in my arms and we looked so in love. Hermione was next to me looking at the photo with the same expression on her face. We couldn't believe that we were remembered here, even after all these years. One of the guys noticed us newbies looking at the photo and he came over with a smile on his face _Poe_.

'Ah, you have found our holy grail photo. It is an interesting story really. That girl on the blonde's arm is Hermione Granger. She is currently the Minister for Magic in England. But 14 years ago, she was being stalked by some loon. One of our own Malfoy, the blonde pom had her under 24/7 guard. But the bastard ended up falling in love with the woman. But what was even more crazy, was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came from England claiming that Malfoy must've done something to her. Personally, I couldn't see Malfoy doing any of that shit. Don't tell anyone I ever said this, but Malfoy was one of the best Aurors I had ever seen! He did all his assignments solo except this one and finished them all in record time.

Anyway, they ended up creating this group of former Hogwarts survivors and creating an elite team. I have seen this team in action, they are incredible! They saved her, and I heard Malfoy and Hermione married and spat out some kids. But what we don't tell people is that the stalker was one of our own, an Auror named Adam Jones. Apparently, he is back in action and hunting down the couple and their kids. But I imagine the Ministry in England have got that family under lock and key, making sure they aren't captured' said Poe with a smile on his face at remembering it all.

I couldn't believe what I heard, he admired me! The biggest arsehole in the department was the biggest softy. Who knew? Hermione then asked; 'If you could see Malfoy again, what would you say to him?'

'Honestly I would probably make a snide remark about his hot wife. I don't like being all mushy around him. Part of me thinks he will use it against me somehow.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'You don't know Malfoy, if he could find a way to make himself look better than everyone else he will take it. He is the most arrogant man you will ever meet, but he was damn good at his job. Anyway, excuse my manners, I am Mark Poe. I have been an Auror here for over 20 years.'

'I am Reed Phoenix, and this is my wife Raven. We are the new partners here' I said shaking hands with the still pudgy Auror.

'Pleasure to meet you guys, I would check in with Cook the Head Auror before he comes out searching for you and welcome to the Auror Department.'

Smiling at the strangely friendly Auror we headed for the Head Auror office. It had been some time since I was last in this room. It brought back memories of when I was being hounded into having a partner. But the arguments always ended with me winning the argument, Cook hadn't changed much. He had greying hair and appeared to have aged 20 years instead of 14. I extended my hand to him and said 'Hi, I am Reed Phoenix, and this is my wife Raven. We are the new Aurors.'

Cook quickly shut and locked the door with protection and soundproof spells. 'Let's just cut to the chase. I know who you two are, Potter told me. Welcome back Malfoy' he said with a smile and pulled me into a hug and hugged Hermione too.

I sighed in relief, we had someone we could talk to that knew who we were 'Good to see you too Cook. It has been a long time.'

'Too long mate, I hear your kids started at Jabibala today.'

We nodded, and he beamed, 'I am extremely glad you are back guys, I have missed my best Auror. The only difference is that you have a partner! She may be your wife, but the fact that you have a partner is a huge growth for you' he said with a smirk.

'It is only because I know she can keep up with me intellectually, if she didn't I would be going solo like always' I felt Hermione elbow me a little to let me know to behave.

'Well, your desk is the same Malfoy, except there is a desk opposite yours now. That will be your desk Hermione. I already have your first case', he handed me the file and continued; 'Well I am going to remove the protection charms, so I will call you Reed and Raven starting…. Now' he opened the door, so we could get to work.

_**Cassiopeia**_

It was time for me to head to my second-class _Transfiguration _and I was lost, walking through the corridors I felt like a first year again. 'Shouldn't you be in class?' said an arrogant voice. Turning around I saw a brown-haired boy with Hazel eyes. His uniform had a prefect pin _great _I would probably have to deal with a detention on my first day.

'Sorry, this is my first day and I am a bit lost' I said in the hopes that he would understand and help me find my way. But he seemed to be looking me over similarly to Dominic.

'Welcome to Jabibala, it can be hard to find your way. So I will let you off the hook just this once. What is your name?' he asked.

'Elaine Phoenix, you?'

'Cade Knotts, pleasure to meet you Elaine. What is the class you are supposed to be in now?'

'Transfiguration, do you know where the class is?'

'Of course, it is my job to know sweetheart. Follow me and I will get you where you need to be darling.'

'Thank you, but could you please stop with the pet names?'

'Sorry if I make you uncomfortable baby. It's just a beautiful girl like you deserves to be wooed.'

Rolling my eyes, I decided to ignore him from now on because there was nothing I could do to stop him without getting a detention. I wanted to start the year off on a good note. He led me through the halls until he was standing in front of what must be the Transfiguration classroom. 'Here is your classroom beautiful, if there is anything else and I do mean anything else please let me know.'

'I doubt it and thank you for helping me find my class' before he could reply I walked into the classroom. When all eyes were on me I felt exceedingly nervous. Thankfully Professor Lenore Grace was understanding. She even took the time during class to help me understand the map a bit better so I could make it to the next few classes on time. That way I didn't have to deal with Dominic 2.0.

_**Scorpius**_

Lunchtime came faster than I expected. I followed the map to the courtyard and found Matt waiting there with a girl with vibrant red hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and was looking me over with distaste. This must be the mysterious Adaline, she was a different kind of pretty than I was expecting. She wasn't wearing make-up or making any major effort like most other girls. It was a natural beauty that seemed to draw me in. 'Hi, I am Keith. You must be Adaline' I offered my hand but she just looked at it with annoyance.

'We already have a complete team, if you gain a position one of our teammates will have to get cut. They worked hard for the position they are in now and just because you have an expensive broom doesn't mean you are going to get in. If you don't live up to my expectations than you aren't getting in, Matt may have a say but he isn't as critical as me' she said in frustration. 'Now get on that expensive broom and follow us.'

I mounted my Thunderbolt and kicked off from the ground and soared into the sky. Following them to the Mountainous peak I felt we went through a barrier and found a huge Quidditch Stadium that was hidden from view. The arena was decorated in the school colors and the team already appeared to be in the air waiting for us. I flew to the center where I heard a lot of the teammates cooing over the broom. Matt landed on the ground below me and used his wand to amplify his voice 'Keith I am about to release the snitch since your preferred position is Seeker. Show us what you've got.'

He released the golden ball and it flew up in front of me as fast as ever and flew away behind me, I turned my broom as fast as I could and sped up and followed the snitch. It did a sudden dive and I followed it with ease on my broom. Being on my broom again was the most amazing feeling. Reaching out my hand I wrapped it around the golden ball and went in for a landing. Adaline and Matt were waiting next to the trunk of balls for Quidditch. Adaline had her arms crossed and was looking at me with annoyance. 'Congratulations on catching the snitch, but part of me thinks that it was because of your brooms speed. One of our Chasers was injured at our last Quidditch match and hasn't recovered well. You will be our new Chaser. The seeker position will remain Danielle Henson's. Does that sound good enough for you Richie?'

'Yeah, the fact that I get to play Quidditch again is awesome. I didn't know you had made a pet name for me. I think I will call you Angel because of your angelic ways.' I said while walking over to her and looking down into her eyes. 'Are you sure you aren't a Veela because you have me mesmerized' my flirting was on point today I thought to myself with a grin. She will be eating out of the palm of my ha…' I suddenly felt a punch hit me square in the jaw knocking me off balance. Falling to the ground I looked up to see Adaline with a furious look on her face and her fist still clenched from the punch she threw at me. She climbed onto her broom and flew away, leaving me dizzy and shocked on the ground of the Quidditch stadium.

Matt was laughing so hard and said; 'I knew it would be entertaining today. I did warn you didn't I Keith? Adaline isn't like other girls. She doesn't respond well to flirting especially the kind you just pulled' he said while helping me up from the grassy ground. 'Welcome to _The Flaming Bullets _you may not be a Seeker, but you will still make a decent Chaser.'

_**Cassiopeia**_

When I heard Scorpius was knocked on his ass by a girl today I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I had no doubt whatsoever that he deserved what he got. I was currently sitting on my bed reading my Potions book, trying to catch up. But there was a pecking at the window. I opened it to reveal James's owl, I took the letter and fed the owl some treats and broke the seal;

_Dearest Cassie,_

_ I miss you so much, it seems like forever since we last saw each other. Life at Hogwarts isn't the same without you. There isn't anyone to really talk to at school, unless you count Hugo who is too busy doing Velva every bloody night. One of the worst things about sharing a dorm with the idiot is that Velva is always sneaking into the dorm to have sex with him. If I didn't help him remember that bloody Contraceptive Spell, we would be dealing with a very Pregnant Velva right now. Remus and Tonks are worried about you, but I can't tell them anything about where you are. Only that you are safe. But I don't even know if you are though. Dad says you are but what if something happens and I am not there to help you. Please be safe Cassie, I mean it!_

_ How is the new school? Is it any different to Hogwarts? Have you made any friends? Is there anyone who dares show an interest in my beautiful girlfriend? How is Scorpius and Leo? Please tell me what is going on with your life._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ James_

_ P.S. I still don't forgive myself for what happened when we were taken. Part of me wishes that I knew how to resist the Imperious back then. Merlin, if I had a Time-Turner I could fix everything. I love you._

A tear trickled down my cheek at the loving words that James wrote to me. Seeing him mention a Contraceptive Spell made me uneasy. Has he used it before? Isn't he a virgin? I quickly went about writing my reply.

_Dearest James,_

_ I miss you too, so very much. Merlin, I can't imagine what it must be like sharing a room with that happening. Who taught you a Contraceptive Spell? Have you ever used it before? I miss Remus and Tonks, they taught us so much. I am safe James, please don't worry so much._

_ The new school is so much different from Hogwarts, there are no 4 houses, we are in same sex dorms so there is no risk of boys getting in. There are 4 Quidditch Teams; The Flaming Bullets, The Furies, The Killer Crocodiles and The Great Whites. Scorpius just got onto The Flaming Bullets team, he is a Chaser. He apparently tried his flirt routine on the Vice-Captain and she ended up punching him in the face. I wish I had seen it. I have made one main friend for the moment; her name is Christina and we seem to be getting along well. But it is only the first day, time will tell. _

_ One of the prefects tried to flirt with me, he is just an idiot who reminds me a little of Dominic, but he doesn't seem to have the evil streak that Dominic had. But I am still being careful around him to make sure he doesn't try anything. Scorpius is trying to soothe his ego now from the punch and Leonardo seems to be keeping to himself now. He doesn't appear to have any friends yet, but I hope he settles in alright. My life is boring as hell, I must get used to my new identity and must redo the first half of the year. The school year starts in February in Australia, instead of September at Hogwarts._

_ Do you have any idea how many times I had to use the Cooling Charm on myself today? It is so hot here, it is excruciating. I had to use practically a whole bottle of sun potion and I am still starting to tan. So, I had to order some more. It should be here by breakfast tomorrow morning. Hopefully I don't end up cooking myself in this heat._

_ I miss Hogwarts so much, I wish I was in our little room in the room of requirement. Cuddled in your arms and talking about sweet nothings. Hopefully those bastards are caught soon so I could come back to you. Life without you is hell. _

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ Cassie_

_ P.S. It wasn't your fault! There is no point in wishing you could change what happened. Look at it this way. It happened, and we are fine. Our love is strong, and we can overcome anything. You know that! I love you so much James and I wish I was in your arms right this second._

I cast _Suavium_ giving him a gift from my heart for when he opened the letter. Whenever he reopened the letter he would feel the gift again. I hoped he would love it.

Placing the letter in an envelope and sealing it I handed the letter to the owl who seemed newly rejuvenated from the break and flew into the night sky.

_**James**_

I didn't know how long it would take for the letter to reach her. But I waited on her reply in the Gryffindor Common Room the next night. Mainly because Hugo and Velva were at it again. Merlin do they ever just talk anymore? When I heard the pecking at the window I saw my owl back. Bolting to the window I quickly fed my owl and went about reading the letter. Opening the envelope and opening the letter I felt a kiss on my lips. With confusion I closed the letter and reopened only to receive another kiss. I beamed at the feel of her kissing me, sure I couldn't touch her, but I could feel her lips on mine and that was enough. I read the letter, and when she asked about the Contraceptive Spell I felt a bit awkward.

We hadn't discussed that yet, it was so soon after Dominic I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But seeing as she was asking, I had better answer her back;

_Dearest Cassie,_

_ Thank you so much for the gift, I will cherish this letter always. It is unbearable being around them. To answer your question, Seamus Finnegan taught Hugo and I the spell and I have never used it. I never brought it up before because of what happened with Ganders. I didn't want to pressure you or make you think that was all I wanted. That isn't the kind of guy I am, and one thing is for sure. I will never not worry about you._

_ I would've loved to see Scorpius get punched like that as well and I am glad you have made at least one potential friend. Part of me is happy that he is a Chaser instead of a Seeker, he needed to be taken down a peg or two. I wish I was there to give that Prefect a good punch. No one flirts with my girlfriend and gets away with it. What is his name, so I know what to put on his tombstone?_

_ Leo will make friends in no time, he will be fine. Repeating the start of the year has got to really suck! But at least it will be a lot easier redoing everything you have already been taught. I would imagine you would look very sexy with a tan. Can't wait to see you when you come back to Hogwarts._

_ Study hard baby and stay safe._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ James_

_ P.S. I love you with all my heart and soul._

Deciding to return the gift I cast _Suavium, _placed it inside an envelope and sealed it ready to be taken to her. My owl was sleeping from the journey, so I decided to let him sleep for a bit before I sent him back on the long flight to Australia.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Christina and I were walking to Potions when I heard 'Cassiopeia, what a coincidence running into you here.' It was the voice of my nemesis Cade Knotts.

I quickly whispered to Christina about my discomfort and she seemed to completely understand and quickly whispered back 'He does this to all the new girls.'

_Great _when will the new girl persona end? I turned to find Cade power walking toward me. When he stopped in front of me he asked; 'I was wondering beautiful if you would go on a date with me?'

'Thanks for the offer, but no.' I turned to walk with Christina to the Potions but he blocked our path.

'Why not? I could show you a real good time.' Turning to the perverted ass hole in front of me I felt the urge to punch him square in the face. But held back my anger and said;

'I am not interested in you Cade; besides I have a boyfriend. We are long-distance right now. But not for long.' Hoping that he would listen to that I took Christina's hand and we walked around the guy who now looked annoyed.

He stayed where he was and yelled; 'Long-distance relationships never last! I will be waiting.'

Groaning in frustration Christina and I headed for Potions with everyone knowing that I was being pursued by the biggest sleaze in the school.

When classes were all over for the day Christina and I went back to the dorm and she quickly asked; 'WHO IS THIS BOYFRIEND YOU MENTIONED?'

_ Shit _I hoped that she hadn't paid too close attention to that. 'Um, he lives overseas.'

'OH MERLIN! Which Country? What does he look like? How old is he? How long have you two been together? And Why didn't you tell me about him sooner?'

'He is from England, he had black hair and green eyes, he is 15, we have been together for about 4 months and I didn't tell you about him because you never asked.'

'DAMN, I do like the British accents. You are dating a sexy, older, foreign guy! You are living the dream baby.'

I giggled at her excitement and went about doing our Homework for the day. Before long Christina went to bed, she wasn't an avid studier like me and needed her beauty rest. That was when I heard a tapping at the window, it was his owl. I ran over to the window and unlatched it. Quickly feeding the bird I opened the letter to feel a returned kiss on my lips. I blushed scarlet and read the letter. He never used the spell which meant he was a virgin like me. The thought of making love to James made my heart skip a beat. But I wasn't ready, especially after what happened with Dominic. I was so thankful of James for not trying to pressure me into anything. He is amazing, after rereading it numerous times and folding and unfolding it even more times just so I could feel a kiss I began my reply.

_**Cade**_

I can't believe she has a boyfriend. But that won't stop me! I will have Elaine Phoenix as my girlfriend and I don't care how long it takes. She will forget about this boyfriend of hers and come begging me to show her some attention. Attention I am very sure she craves after all the separation from her precious boyfriend.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_**Hermione**_

Lying in bed staring at the roof I contemplated everything that happened. Life certainly wasn't going to plan, it has been two years being Raven Phoenix. Draco and I have been struggling, we can barely remember what we looked like before all this happened. The kids are struggling, especially Cassie who still has her long-distance relationship with James. Leonardo hasn't made any real friends still and misses England more than anything. Part of me wishes that we could go back, but there is no guarantee that it is safe. We can't risk Jones finding us. Our only consolation is that someone outside the family who is a friend can still talk to us. Cook may not be able to call us by name in public, but whenever he is over at our place or in the silenced room of his office we are able to talk as old friends. Turns out Cassie is now best friends with Auror Paul Taylors daughter, Christina. It is her first best friend besides James.

They have been inseparable since Cassie's first day apparently. But Cassie is hiding a sadness in her, something is going on with James. I just hoped that they were able to work out.

'What has you so worried honey?' asked Draco who was looking at me with those still strange eyes.

'Time, it has been 2 years. I am worried about how this is affecting the kids. We never thought that it would be this long-term.'

Draco sighed and said; 'Yeah, I know what you mean. But until they find the bastard, and everyone associated with him we have to stay here.'

'What about Cassie and James? They haven't seen each other for 2 years! I am worried that their relationship is going to go up in smoke.'

'The fact that it has lasted this long is a good sign. I am more worried about Leo, he is struggling to make friends.'

'He misses Foster and Tina. Especially Tina, he saw a future relationship with the girl. I want him to be happy, but our lives are still in turmoil.'

He pulled me closer into his arms and whispered, 'What can I do to make you feel better?'

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly at first but then slid my tongue over his bottom lip begging entry. He groaned and opened his mouth to mine, I cast a wandless silencing spell on the room and climbed on top of my husband and began kissing down his neck. Thankfully he only sleeps in his boxers, I kissed down his chest and felt his lean muscles as I licked around each nipple. He groaned and caressed his fingers in my hair as I moved down his body. When I got to his boxers I windlessly removed them. I took his half-hard shaft and started stroking him and when his tip leaked with precum I lapped it up hungrily while looking up into his eyes. He bit his lip while watching me and I then licked from bottom to tip of his shaft while using my other hand to cradle his balls. I then took his shaft into my mouth and began licking and sucking him which caused him to buck himself further into my mouth. He began to shudder at the feel that he was nearing completion.

He started to pant faster, and I knew he was going to cum soon, I continued my movements until he moaned 'FUUCK' as his cum shot up and down my throat. I lapped up his juices hungrily and when he was empty I started kissed up his chest again until I got to his mouth. Kissing him tenderly he groaned and flipped us, so I was beneath him. He kissed me passionately, not caring that he was tasting himself. He grabbed his wand and removed my nightie and knickers with a swift wave of his wand. I felt him kiss me again, but his kisses moved up my jaw to my earlobe where he nibbled a little. Biting my lip I felt him kiss down my neck and chest to the swell of my left breast. He caressed my breasts while sucking and lucking my hard nipples. I groaned and laced my fingers in his hair. He moved onto my right breast while still caressing both and treated the right breast to the same treatment. I could feel my nether regions were wet with anticipation of what was coming.

Kissing down my stomach he lifted my legs, so they were over his shoulders and moved toward my center. I still had my fingers laced in his hair and he slowly slid his tongue over my clit which made me gasp at the sensation. He repeated the ministrations faster and then slid his tongue from opening to clit causing me to cling to his hair tighter. He then fucked my opening with his tongue which caused me to moan louder. Before I knew what was happening he replaced his tongue with two fingers and went back to licking my clit. I moaned as I felt him sliding his fingers in and out of me, pumping into me hard and fast. While scissoring his fingers. Crying out I felt myself cum over his lips and hands. He lapped up all my juices and looked me in the eyes as he licked my juices off his fingers. Pulling his face up to mine I kissed him, not caring that I was tasting both of us. He moved in between my legs and lifted my thighs so they wrapped around his waist. Grabbing hold of his already hard cock he thrust into my entrance causing me to moan.

He moved in an out of me slowly while kissing me passionately, I dug my nails into his back as he made love to me. Deciding to change position he sat up and brought me up with him. He lowered me down on his cock and I clung to him as I moved my body up and down excruciatingly slowly. I felt my breasts caress his chest with my movement. He pulled out of me and whispered, 'Get on your hands and knees baby.' I did, and he thrust into me again slowly, causing me to cling to the sheets from the intense arousal running through my veins. Suddenly he pulled out and thrust back in fast and hard. I screamed at the sensation as he thrust harder and faster into me while holding onto my hips with an iron grip. Quickly he flipped me, so we were missionary again and thrust into me so hard and fast that the bed shook from the vibration of our love making. He thrust harder and harder causing me to scream and I could've sworn I saw stars as I came around his throbbing cock. Before long he was convulsing and Cumming inside me with a deep groan. He lay inside me for I don't know how long until finally he pulled out of me, wrapped me in his arms and held me close as we fell asleep.

**Well that is it for the 8****th**** Chapter, in case you forget who they are now here is a list of the names;**

_**Narcissa Malfoy – Genevieve Phoenix  
Chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes**_

_**Draco Malfoy – Reed Phoenix  
Chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes**_

_**Hermione Granger-Malfoy – Raven Phoenix  
Sandy blonde hair with sky blue eyes**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy – Keith Phoenix  
Light brown hair with sky blue eyes**_

_**Cassiopeia Malfoy – Elaine Phoenix  
Light brown hair with sky blue eyes**_

_**Leonardo Malfoy – Jasper Phoenix  
Dark blonde hair with sky blue eyes**_

_**Lyra Malfoy – Veronica Phoenix  
Dark brown hair with sky blue eyes**_

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter up on the same day, woohoo.**

**Thank you for the review Guest 1; Here is the more you can't wait for **

**There is a sex scene in this chapter. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 9**

_**James**_

Life at Hogwarts for last 2 years have been hell, I haven't seen my girlfriend and Ava is back. The bitch from my past has received a clean bill of health from St Mungo's and has been allowed to come back to Hogwarts. She is on probation, so if she does anything wrong just once she will be kicked out. What is worse is that she has been trying to get back together. I don't want anything to do with that psycho bitch who tried to kill Cassie. Thankfully I have been made Head Boy so I no longer stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room so I didn't have to worry about her sneaking in. She has tried that more than once since she has arrived back, I had to get into the habit of locking the door every night. Now I had to share a dorm with the other Head Girl Henrietta Willis, she is a Slytherin and keeps to herself most of the time. She also knew not to allow Ava Laurel into the Head Dorms.

I have still been writing to Cassie, but not as much anymore. We get a couple letters a week but they are never as in depth as they were in the beginning. Tonight, I was expecting the newest letter, I heard the tell tale tapping at the window and opened it to reveal my owl who was looking worn out. I opened the letter;

_Dearest James,_

_ I wish I could see your face again, we haven't seen each other for almost 3 years. When I look in the mirror I don't even see myself anymore. I see a girl who looks nothing like me and I just want to go back to being me. But I can't and it is driving me crazy. I miss being called Cassie, this new person that I have become isn't me and I am having a serious identity crisis. Who am I? At this rate I might graduate as this new person. Every single day I must lie to my best friend Christina! You are the only one I can talk to and it feels like we aren't who we were anymore. I miss who we were together, at night I hold my pillow and imagine it is you holding me. I have never felt this alone before. I need you._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ Cassie (I think)_

My heart broke in that second. What could I do to help her? She is right, we have been drifting apart and it is killing me. I needed to get out of the room, I grabbed my book bag and Invisibility Cloak and headed for the Library. Feeling like I needed to be close to her to write my reply. Sitting in our spot from 3 years ago I pulled out a bit of Parchment and started writing. I wrote about how I felt about her, about everything we went through together. When I finished the letter, I placed it in an envelope and had it placed next to me as I napped at the desk. I woke with a start and saw the letter next to me, it was lucky no one saw it because they would've found out Cassie's location.

I sent the letter with a heavy heart and hoped that the letter would bring her some comfort then I headed back to the Head Dorms to prepare for another day in hell.

_**Draco**_

THE AUSTRALIAN MINISTER OF MAGIC HAS BEEN KILLED!

I read the headline in the Kookaburra's Press and knew something wasn't right. Before Wilber Griffin died he named a new Minister to take over after him. The new Minister is named Judas Draguar. Suddenly a Patronus appeared in front of Hermione and I at home, it was an Abraxan _Cook_. 'Guys, you have been assigned to find out what happened to the previous Minister. His body is already in the Morgue here for you to come and look.'

Hermione and I looked at each other with unease, the Minister was one of the only 2 people in Australia who knew of our identities. I took my wife's hand and we headed for the Ministry to find out what was going on. When we arrived we found the new Minister himself talking to Cook. He was dressed in dark brown leather robes with long shaggy black hair, a messy beard with dark eyes. He looked like he would've fit in down in Knockturn Alley. When he looked at us he seemed to glow with joy and barrelled toward us, 'Mr and Mrs Phoenix! It is a pleasure to meet the best Aurors in the department.' He was shaking my hand forcefully and kissed Hermione's hand which made me very territorial.

When I felt his handshake, it was strangely harder than a normal one. Almost as though he really didn't like me. He then directed us toward Cook's office and silenced the room, again making us uneasy. 'Sorry for worrying you two. But I know who you both are, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. It is a pleasure. I am sorry to learn of your circumstances and I will strive to make sure you and your family are taken care of. From what I understand it, you have both been placed on the Ministers murder case. I want you to find the killer of my dear friend as fast a possible. If anyone can do it, the Malfoys can. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and deal with some paperwork. Good bye.' We didn't even get a chance to get a word in. This was one strange Minister and I wanted to know everything I could about this strange man.

_**Scorpius**_

I was made Seeker for our new team, I was now Vice-Captain and Adaline was the Captain. The new name of our team was _The Raging Thunderbolts_ with new colours _Navy Blue and Gold._ The other teams were;

_The Diving Eagles  
Brown and White_

_The Flying Devils  
Red and Black_

_The Demon Dingoes  
Orange and Black_

The two previous years I was made Seeker instead of Chaser. Adaline soon discovered that I was a better Seeker than a Chaser, it took her a while to even admit that. She always hated being proved wrong. I haven't flirted with her since that dreaded day. Sadly, I learnt the hard way to never screw with Adaline Silverthorn. What pissed me off even more was that I always seemed to run into her. Going to the Library, I run into her reading in the corner. Outside on a bushwalk I run into her sitting on a rock drawing. Going for a fly to take my mind off things and she is practicing her Chaser skills.

Plus, every time I see her, she threatens to hex my balls off. What the hell is wrong with her? I haven't tried to flirt with her since I first met her and she still treats me like I am the worst person on the planet. What the hell do I have to do to prove that I am not as bad as she thinks? Wait, why the hell do I care what she thinks of me? In a huff of annoyance, I start studying so I can take my mind of that woman.

_**Leonardo**_

_I see a battle taking place between red flames and orange flames, the fire was so hot that I could feel my skin burning from just being near it. The Antipodean Opaleye dragon was obviously Solis, but the other dragon was still unknown. But I could see something was on Solis's back, I couldn't' get a clear view. But this battle was coming and it was coming fast._

_ The vision suddenly changed to a vision of a group of people in black cloaks. The tallest of them said; 'All the pieces are falling into place. You both will go to the school and locate them!' the man was looking at two figures who were standing side by side near the doorway. 'Yes sir, then I can have her?' said the taller of the two near the door. 'Yes, you may. Just be careful and keep your heads low. Remember you training young ones.' Both figures nodded and left for the door. The vision disappeared_

Coming out of the vision, I looked down at my Scrying Mirror and felt uneasy. I think that Jones has found us. I have been trying to see future events for ages and this was the first to show real promise. Most of the visions are simply repeated, but some are new ones altogether. I saw a vision of Cassie reading a letter and crying, I saw a vision of Scorpius getting into an argument with Adaline and I even saw another vision of Tina. Only in this one she was kissing Foster. She was younger than the one I saw in the vision of she and I kissing, but still it wasn't pleasant seeing my best friend kissing her. Life sucked here, I wanted to be back at Hogwarts so I could tell Foster to stay away from my girlfriend. Wait, she wasn't even my girlfriend yet. But the fact that I knew we were together in the future made me on edge. Because I didn't know when I would return.

The Divination Professor at this school was a hack, he didn't know anything about my gift. I mostly had to teach myself and have improved a hell of a lot thanks to the training from Professor Trelawney. The Professor Oakwood even had the gall to ask if he could claim one of my visions as his. I informed the Headmaster, but he revealed that Professor Oakwood was the only individual in Australia who has any knowledge on Divination. _What knowledge?_ I thought to myself. He was a fake and I didn't want to learn anything from him.

My fellow classmates didn't really associate with me, I was invisible and to be honest. I was perfectly happy with that. The guys were so focused on there sports and girls to take any notice of me. Mum wanted me to find friends. But what she didn't understand is that I had friends but I was separated from them. I couldn't even write to them, what about Cassie? Why does she get to write to her boyfriend but I can't write to my future girlfriend?

I quickly wrote out my new vision on a piece of parchment and sent it to Dad, this might mean we will get to come out of hiding.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Tonight, I was expecting a letter from James, I felt so miserable. When the tapping came I smiled and opened the window to take the letter from the owl. I ripped it open and read;

_Cassie,_

_ I think it is time I be honest with you. I don't even remember what you look like. So even if we see each other again, I am not even sure I would recognise you. I am sorry that you are going through so much right now. But I must free myself from your emotional turmoil. You sound like a pathetic lonely woman who obviously needs a good fuck. Too bad I can't give that to you._

_ James_

_ P.S. Don't write me again, I hate your whiny letters._

I felt like I was dying the tears were falling uncontrollably, running out of the dorm I ran out into the rain. Casting a quick water-repellent spell on the letter I ran down the hiking track toward home. I don't know how long I was running for, but I needed Mum. Finally, when I ran to the front porch I was drenched, Mum opened the door to my knocking and looked at me in shock.

_**Hermione**_

I heard someone on my front porch at 11.30pm, who would be here. When I saw Cassie looking sheet white and drenched I knew something bad must've happened. She fell into my arms sobbing into my flowery buttoned blouse. Leading her to the fire I cast a wandless drying spell on her and held her close. 'Honey, what happened?'

She handed me a scrunched-up letter that was dry, opening it I read. _What the hell was this? This wasn't like James at all_. Cassie finally fell asleep in my arms, I levitated her to her bed and quietly went downstairs to look over the letter again. Sighing in annoyance I wrote;

_James,_

_ What is the meaning of this letter? I thought you loved my daughter? How could you treat her so cruelly? You obviously aren't worthy of my daughter if this is how you treat her. I am tempted to tell your father what you said to Cassie, but before I do I need to know if this was written by you or someone's cruel trick? I will be sending this express, and your owl will return to you once he has rested. _

_ Mrs Malfoy._

I sent the letter instantaneously with a special piece of spell-work only known to a few. I then floo called the Headmaster informing him that my daughter was safe at home and would be returning to the school tomorrow. Thankfully the Headmaster understood and wouldn't be disciplining my daughter.

_**James**_

Laying in bed I was staring at the ceiling, _she would've read my letter _I thought and I hoped that it would've cheered her up. But suddenly there was bright flames in front of my face and from those flames a letter dropped in front of me. I turned on the light, opened it and read. _What letter? Hurt Cassie? What the hell is Mrs Malfoy talking about? _I noticed there was a folded crinkly sheet of parchment in the envelope I opened and read. My heart stopped. This wasn't my letter. I thought about who could send something so hurtful and the only person who came to mind was Ava. Hoping she would still be awake I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Ava catching up on schoolwork in front of the fire. I stormed over to her and hissed; 'Did you take my letter and replace it with another one?'

She paled at my anger and looked into the fire with sadness in her eyes. 'Yes.'

'WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?' she shrugged and replied

'I wanted you and needed her out of the picture.'

'GIVE ME THE ORGINAL LETTER!' she leafed through some pages and revealed the original envelope with the seal broken. I opened it to confirm it was the right one and it was.

'There is more, I needed the address on it so I could give it to someone.'

'WHO?' I asked feeling sudden sickness as there is only one person who would want that.

'Dominic Ganders, he visited me at St Mungo's. He tortured me for what I did to Cassie, but then with help from a man named Lee he sent me back here to find out where the family is. I gave the address to Dominic, I'm sorry.'

_SHIT! _Freaking out I sent a Patronus to Dad telling what Ava did. Half an hour later Dad arrested Ava again. 'James, why don't you send the right letter to Cassie? I am sure all will be forgiven.'

'NO, I NEED TO SEE HER! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW IT IS REALLY ME DAD!' I bellowed in a panic.

Dad looked at me and could see how much I missed her and loved her. 'It will be dangerous if I send you there. But when I was your age I fought in worse dangers. I will give you a new identity and send you to her, you will attend Jabibala for your final year. Plus, you can help the Malfoys keep an eye out for Jones. How does that sound?' I felt my heart sour and I hugged my Dad for the first time in years.

_**Scorpius**_

When I heard that Cassie ran home last night because of some letter I freaked. Did she realise how dangerous it was for us right now. Merlin she could be stupid sometimes. I was currently packing up the Quidditch equipment with Adaline. 'Hi' said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Mina Rivers. She was in my year and had never said one word to me before.

'Hi…. Mina, right?' I asked wondering what was going on.

'Yeah, I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date this weekend?'

'I am flattered really Mina but I am not interested. Sorry' the thought of going on date with anyone was making me feel sick.

'Oh, are you seeing someone?' she asked nosily.

'Uh, no I am not seeing anyone.'

'Then why won't you go out with me?'

'I am not interested.'

She started walking up to me with a strangely familiar look in her eyes and whispered, 'I could make it worth your while.'

'NO!' I said with annoyance when suddenly Adaline walked over to the girl and looked her over.

'Obviously he isn't interested. So why don't you take your skanky-self off this Quidditch Pitch' interrupted Adaline with her hands on her hips. Mina huffed in annoyance and walked away.

'Thanks' I said as the psycho walked off

'I didn't do it for you, she was pissing me off with her slutty attitude. Girls like that give us a bad name' finished Adaline and she walked away.

_**Cassiopeia**_

I was sitting in the stadium at the Quidditch Pitch. Mum made Scorpius watch over me for a while so I had to follow everywhere he went. He hated it but he still did it because he cared. I heard someone sit next to me and I turned to see Carter Staghart who never spoke a word to me. He gave me a creepy look. Turning back to the book I was reading I decided to ignore his presence and wait for Scorpius.

'Hi, has something got you down?' he asked with a smile.

I didn't say anything and went back to my book, I didn't have the energy to deal with anything today.

'Ok, I get it. It is none of my business. It's just you seem sad and I was wondering why. A beautiful girl like you should never be sad.'

Feeling uncomfortable I put my book away and went to go to the pitch to get away from this nosey guy. 'Sorry if I intruded. I just wanted to see if you were interested in going on a date this weekend?'

Looking at him with anger I said; 'NO! Please just leave me alone.'

'Come on…' before he could say anymore Scorpius flew down to us in the stadium.

'She said to leave her alone' I looked up at Scorpius gratefully and he helped me onto the broom and flew me back towards the school. 'You ok sis?'

'Ask me that when I stop feeling so numb.'

'What did the letter say anyway?'

'I don't want to talk about it please Scorpius.'

'Ok but let me know if you want me to beat his ass to a pulp. Cause I will.'

I smiled at my brother's protective behaviour and hugged him. But no matter how much people care about me, it doesn't take away the pain.

_**Solis**_

_ It has been many years since I have caught the scent of another Dragon and when I smelt it close by I had a bad feeling. This was my territory and a Dragon was knowingly entering it. I needed to deal with this now, because I didn't want word to get out that I have gone soft. Following the scent I flew over many fields that were littered with dead livestock. I usually take one or two. This dragon obviously had a larger appetite. I saw him flying in the distance a Hungarian Horntail. But not just any, Noctis…. The bastard seems to want to battle me again, the last time we fought I gave him the scar across his right eye. As I understand he had a little brother last I saw, I wonder what became of him? I decided to keep my distance for now, I needed to know if his brother was nearby and the reason why he is in Australia?_

_**Draco**_

I was going through the case file on the murder of the former Minister when I heard the beating of wings. Hermione and I looked up to see Solis landing on our front lawn. Standing I walked over to my bonded dragon 'Solis, it is a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?'

_'There is another Dragon nearby, he is a Hungarian Horntail named Noctis. He is one of the most dangerous Dragons alive today, unless you count his little brother. Noctis is my greatest enemy and if he starts a battle with me, I may not be able to stop him. To ensure I survive and can protect the school I will need the help of my bonded. You.'_

'I would gladly help Solis, you helped to save my family. This is the least I could do.'

_'Thank you, I shall inform you when and if the battle will take place.'_

Solis flew off leaving me with a very angry Hermione Granger-Malfoy

'DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID?' She bellowed in anger.

'Yes, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you in time all those years ago.'

'DOESN'T MATTER! WE ARE IN ENOUGH DANGER. WE DON'T NEED TO BE FIGHTING DRAGONS ON TOP OF THAT!'

'Would you just calm down and listen! I owe him everything. Please understand that.'

'I understand that, it's just I don't want to lose my husband.'

'You won't' I said with certainty and kissed Hermione tenderly on the forehead while holding her in my arms.

_**Noctis**_

_I know that he is nearby, that traitor Solis. Part of me wanted to kill that albino right now. But my bonded said it wasn't time. I can't believe I bonded to that pathetic Wizard. I would've much rather Voldemort than this snivelling man. But he promised me vengeance against the one Wizard who killed someone dear to me. Harry James Potter will pay for what he did to my brother all those years ago at the Triwizard Tournament._

_**Adaline**_

Why did I intervene when that slut asked Keith out? Why did it make me sick that he could've said yes? What would I have done if he said yes? How come every single time I need time alone I run into Keith? What is so bloody special about the bloke? Oh Merlin, please don't tell me that I am interested in that rat bastard? Out of all the guys at this bloody school, why did it have to be him? _SHIT_. I am officially going insane. I make a promise to myself to stay away from Keith every chance I get.

_**Cassiopeia**_

I was walking through the main hall when Cade stepped in front of me and said; 'Hey beautiful, is everything going alright with your long-distance boyfriend?'

Looking away from this guy I tried to walk away 'Oh, so somethings going wrong there. I could make you feel better.' He said while playing with a strand of hair near my face.

'Leave her alone!' said a new voice I had never heard before. Turning I saw a man with light brown hair and brown eyes standing next to me in defence. He appeared to be in seventh year but was new.

'Who the hell are you?' asked Cade in anger

'Damon Ironwood, I am new here and if you don't stop harassing her I will make your life a living hell during my final year.'

Looking up at this guy, he appeared to be tall but not as tall as Scorpius. Cade looked at Damon in anger and walked away. 'Thank you' I mumbled and walked away from the mystery man.

I walked to the one place where no one would bother me, the rock next to the big Willow at the back of the school. Sitting there I stared up at the clouds and tears fell from my eyes. I heard a rustling and saw Damon had followed me. I stood and pulled out my wand in defence. His hands went up in a come in peace sign. 'Hey, I am sorry if I scared you. I wanted to make sure you were alright.'

Lowering my wand I went back to my seated position and said 'I am fine.'

'You don't look fine. Do you want to talk about it?'

Tears fell from my eyes in a cascade and I decided to let out all my pain 'If you want to know why I am crying it is because my boyfriend broke up with me. We were together for almost 3 years. Most of it was long-distance but we couldn't visit each other for reasons I can't go into. I pour my heart out to him in my previous letter and I got a cruel break up letter straight afterwards. He wanted to free himself from my emotional turmoil. Now I have lost the love of my life and I will never see him again. I will always love James, no matter how much he hurts me'

Damon came over and sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around me and held me close and comfortingly. He hands me his handkerchief and I wiped my eyes with it, then he handed me a letter. I look at him with confusion but he put it into my free hand. I open it and read;

_Dearest Cassiopeia_

_ I have the shaggy black hair that you love to run your hands through. I have green eyes that see only you. I see your beautiful blonde curly hair that shines in the sun. I see your deep brown eyes that warm my heart. I see your crumpled forehead every time you read. So focused and serene. I hear your beautiful voice telling me to behave. You are my beautiful Cassie and will always be. You never have to lie to me, I am here for you always. We have just lost touch, but I will strive to show you that I am still the same man you fell in love with all those years ago. I miss who we were too, and we will be that again. I do the exact same thing with my pillow. Merlin, I miss you. I need you too._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ My beautiful Cassie xx_

I feel the tears change from tears of sorrow to joy and I look up at the boy in shock. Who was he and how did he come by this letter? He took my hand in his and said, 'Ava wrote that letter to you Cassie. I am so sorry, I never would've broken up with you. I love you so very much, I never meant for this to happen.' He said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I feel myself shaking 'How are you here?'

'Your Mum contacted me about the letter and Dad sent me. He heard what happened and I convinced him that a letter wasn't going to cut it if I was going to ask forgiveness.'

My heart soared and I felt like I was floating on a cloud, James was here! I smiled and pulled myself into his arms and held him close and kissed him. When our lips collided, it was like we were shot by lightning. He licked my bottom lip begging entrance while he pulled me up so I was straddling him and I opened myself up to him. We had kissed like this before, but the energy behind the kiss was different. It was like there was electricity shooting off each other that was drawing me further into his body. He placed his hands beneath my thighs and lifted me so I had my legs wrapped around him and carried me under the privacy of the Willow. He pushed me against the willow and began kissing me deeper while cupping my face, I removed mine and his robes. He ground his pelvis into me and I moaned, he picked me up again and lay me on the leaves under the willow. He pulled out his wand and cast a cushioning charm beneath me and cast a silencing and warming charm on the area.

He began kissing up my jaw and down my neck, licking and sucking the skin there. I began unbuttoning his shirt while he unbuttoned mine. When his bare chest was in front of me I stroked his lean chest while he caressed my breasts through my bra. Moaning louder I helped to remove mine and his shirt completely. I undid his belt and removed it while kissing him passionately, he stood and removed his pants quickly before climbing on top of me. I clung to him and felt his hardness press through my skirt. He undid my skirt and threw it behind him. Groaning I felt him kiss down my neck again to my breasts and began to suck each of them. I dug my hands into his hair as he lapped up my breasts and dry humped my sex. James suddenly stopped and whispered; 'If you want me to stop just say so.'

I moaned 'Don't stop' and felt him remove my underwear and his own. Raising his wand to my stomach he said '_conceptuum impeditionem' _he pulled my underwear off while looking into my eyes.I sighed as he slid his fingers over my sex, he slid a finger over my nub and I gasped at the sensation as he caressed my nether regions. He kissed down my body and pulled my legs over his shoulders and licked my slit which caused me to buck at. No one had ever done this to me. I was too afraid to touch myself after what happened with Ganders. But when James touched me it felt amazing. I couldn't get enough, I watched him lick me while looking into my eyes, I needed him. He then slipped a finger inside me while licking me and I clutched his hair in ecstasy as he thrusted his finger in and out of me. Suddenly he added a second finger and began to scissor his movements inside of me, preparing me for something bigger. I gasped and moaned and spasmed at the feel of him penetrating my sex with his fingers. A new sensation washed over me as I started to shake and convulse with a strange tightness in my abdomen. Suddenly I let out a scream and felt wetness pool from my sex.

Looking down I noticed James lapping up every bit of my cum. He kissed up my body and kissed my lips passionately. I could taste myself on him, but it only made the deed all the sexier. He wrapped my legs around his waist and removed his boxers. When I saw it my eyes widened in shock at the size. Would that fit in me? He saw my reaction and whispered, 'Don't worry, I will fit.' He began stroking my entrance with my tip and whispered, 'This will hurt a bit, I will try to make it as painless as possible.' I nodded and felt him slide inside me slowly, stretching me and helping me grow accustomed to his girth. When he reached my barrier, he kissed me passionately and thrust into me breaking my barrier. I screamed into his mouth as he broke through my hymen, he whispered 'Sorry' into my mouth and stayed still allowing me to get used to his girth and length.

I suddenly felt the pain almost disappear and mumbled 'Move' into his lips and he pulled out a little then thrusted back into me. Moaning at the sensation of him inside me he thrust in and out again. He started off slow but before long, my nails were digging into his back. Begging him to do harder, and he did just that. I clung on for dear life as he made love to me beneath the shade of the Willow. Before long I could feel myself reaching my climax again, only this time James slid one hand between us and fingered my clit while making love to me. I moaned and clung to James with all my strength and screamed 'OH JAMES' as I reached my completion. James closed his eyes and bellowed 'CASSIE!' as he came inside my throbbing sex. Opening his eyes and looking down at me while he was still inside me he stroked my face with love and kissed me passionately 'I love you Cassie' he whispered and buried his head into my neck and kissed my neck lovingly. 'I love you too James' I said while stroking his hair with love.

Soon we knew we had to get up and get dressed before someone found us. Quickly we got dressed and decided we wanted to spend more time together. 'I need to speak to your parents about something important.' I nodded and decided to take him back to mine, I summoned my Varápidos broomstick and motioned for James to hop on. I was still a bit tender between my legs when I saw on the broomstick. Thankfully this was just going to be a short flight. We flew to mine and when we knocked on the door to the rustic home we discovered no one home. I let us in and went up to my room, we saw ourselves in the mirror and knew we needed to clean ourselves up before they saw us. I led him to my ensuite and started the shower, we removed our clothes and got into the shower together.

_**James**_

Merlin, this was the best decision I ever made. Telling Cassie everything in person was amazing. Making love to her was amazing. We were in the shower cleaning ourselves up from our rendezvous under the Willow. But all I could see was her naked form in front of me and knew that I wanted to go for round 2. I kissed down her neck and she moaned 'Wait, what if they get back.'

I quickly cast a silencing spell and lock on the entrance to her bedroom, and whispered 'Better?'

She nodded and turned to face me and kissed me passionately. I lifted her and pressed her into the shower wall and thrust my tongue in her mouth and felt myself grow harder from the sensations. Groaning I turned off the shower and got out. I grabbed my wand that was on the sink and cast a drying spell over us and used the Contraceptive Charm again and carried her to the bed. I climbed on top of her kissing her with so much passion. Sliding my fingers over her sex I felt she was already wet and ready for me. I slid myself inside her, causing her to moan and cling to me as I thrust in and out of her. We were both moaning louder as we were nearing our completion when there was a knock at the door. 'CASSIE' called her Dad, he tried to open the door but was thankfully locked out. I pulled out of Cassie as fast as I could and went to find my clothes when I heard the lock click open and the door thrust open. I quickly covered myself in fear and Cassie pulled herself under the blankets in shock. I was standing there covering my jewels in front of Auror Draco Malfoy.

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?' I watched in fear as the head of the household looked at the situation he walked in on. 'GET DRESSED BOTH OF YOU! MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES! IF YOU AREN'T ON TIME I WILL COME UP AND THINGS WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT WORSE!'

He stormed out, leaving Cassie and I to quickly get dressed and go down to a fuming Draco Malfoy.

**OH CRAP! Guess you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Draco has to say about what he walked in on…. Will James survive the wrath of Auror Malfoy? Keep reading. Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this is the newest chapter. It is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy the 'TALK' moment that Draco and Hermione endure. It was so much fun writing Draco's part; his reactions were priceless. I had to stop myself from giggling the whole time I wrote it. **** Please Review**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Draco**_

__I just walked in on my daughter having sex with some boy I have never seen before. Isn't she supposed to be grieving over her break up with James? What the actual FUCK? Hermione walked through the front door and saw my face, 'Oh, no. I don't like that look. What happened?' she asked uneasily.

'Oh, I don't know? It could possibly have something to do with Cassie having sex with some random boy!'

Hermione looked at me with confusion and asked; 'I'm sorry could you repeat that?'

'I don't know how I could say it any differently and I would rather not be saying it at all.'

'What about James?' she asked with confusion on her face.

'I don't know what is going on? I am out of the loop here.'

Cassie started walking down the stairs now clothed with a young man walking behind her. I had my arms crossed and making sure I looked bigger than what I am glared down at the brat who dared touch my daughter. He looked like he was shitting himself.

Hermione was the first to speak 'Who is this boy?' she asked calmly. I would've screamed it but to each there own.

'Um, he is James. Harry sent him to Australia to clean up the issue we talked about.'

'WHAT? SO, POTTER SENT YOU HERE!' I boomed in anger.

'Honey calm down. Let's talk about this calmly' said my wife who was trying unsuccessfully to defuse the situation.

'CALMLY! I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND MY DAUGHTER NAKED UNDER THE COVERS WITH A BOY STANDING IN FRONT OF ME STARK NUDE STRUGGLING TO COVER HIS ERECT COCK! I DARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN!' I boomed in anger.

She crossed her arms knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. Turning to the teenagers she asked; 'Were you at least safe?'

'Uh yes we were. I used a spell' said the shit who deflowered my little girl.

'Ok, what spell did you use and where did you learn it from?' asked Hermione making sure that my little girl wasn't knocked up. If she was this boy would be leaving this house a eunuch.

'I uh, used the conceptuum impeditionem. I learnt it from Seamus.' Said the Potter brat.

'WHAT? FINNEGAN? OH, HE WILL BE HEARING FROM ME!'

'DRACO JUST BE GLAD HE KNEW THE SPELL AND USED IT!' yelled my wife looking at me with annoyance.

Hermione then asked the one question I really didn't want to know. 'Was this your first time?'

Cassie went brighter red than she was before and said in a small voice 'It was the second time. Our first time happened earlier today.'

'Ours meaning he was a virgin too?' I asked in curiosity.

James nodded in absolute mortification and I felt a bit of relief at that. But it didn't take away from the fact that this shit had SEX with my daughter.

Hermione sent a Patronus to Potter who arrived 10 minutes later. 'Sorry I had to get an emergency Portkey, what is going on?' Asked a disgruntled Potter.

'Well your testosterone infused son couldn't spend one day with my daughter without keeping it in his fucking pants' I said in anger.

Potter looked at his son who looked like he was shitting himself then to me who was bright red in anger. 'Catch me up please Malfoy.'

'I came home from work early because I felt that someone had gotten through the wards here. I searched the house with Hermione waiting outside and noticed that Cassie's door was closed, I don't remember closing it. I knocked and called for her, there was no answer and I tried to open said door. There was a lock in place, this got me concerned so I unlocked the door and burst in to find my daughter hiding under the covers of her bed. While your son stood before me in his birthday suit trying desperately to hide his erect cock in his hands!' I said in anger and frustration because I didn't want to relive that moment.

'JAMES! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE SAFE?' boomed Potter who was now looking as freaked as I thankfully.

Hermione stepped in and said; 'Yes they were. You should thank Seamus for teaching him the Charm.'

'Wait a second, when did he teach you the charm?' I asked with deep concern.

'Uh, on my 14th birthday' said the shit of a Potter.

'WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KNEW THAT SPELL SINCE THE YULE BALL!' I boomed in anger. He nodded and tried to move further behind Cassie who was bright red with embarrassment. 'DID YOU TRY ANYTHING WITH HER BEFORE WE LEFT LONDON?'

James suddenly stood straight and looked me in the eye 'NO! I never did because of what happened to her. I didn't want to force anything. We have been in a long-distance relationship for almost 3 years. I love your daughter and I would never do anything to harm her!'

This bought him some points but not many, I still saw him naked in my daughters' room after having sex with her TWICE!

'You haven't told them about Ava, yet have you?' Potter asked James with wariness.

'No, we kind of got distracted' said the little shit who I so desperately wanted castrate.

'Malfoy, there is another reason I sent my son here. It seems Ava was tortured into working for Jones. She found James's letter to Cassie and replaced it with another one to break them up. But she revealed your address to Jones' Potter said, getting me up to date.

'FUCK!' I said in anger 'Has there been any new people at work or school?' I asked in concern.

'No, only James who goes by Damon Ironwood now' said Cassie who was hugging the perverted git who dared to touch her.

'The only new person is the new Minister at the Office' said Hermione and I knew than that something wasn't right with our case. Maybe that Minister was the one who killed him and maybe that Minister is the arsehole we have been looking for. _Jones. _If that is the case we are fucked. Because who would believe us over the Australian Minister for Magic? We needed proof, and fast.

This was officially one of those days I wished never happened.

_**Hermione**_

Cassie and James were sent back to school with a stern warning of not just showing up at home to have sex. I was thankful that they were safe, but I thought Cassie would be smarter than that. What was worse was Draco walked in on them. He really couldn't control his temper, especially in that situation. Harry went back to London to both find out more about Ava and to have a serious word with Seamus for teaching his son a certain spell.

It was taking Draco a long time to recover from seeing his daughter like that, so I had to drag him to the office to do some more research. So far, we discovered that he had a severed charred torso and a stab wound to the chest. The stab wound was different to a normal wound it was from a curved triangle sort of like a claw. But the size was huge, which indicated only one beast. A dragon killed him. Dragons usually only burn people alive, they don't stab them with the claws. Writing everything into the file I walked up to find Draco reading over the case file again. I revealed my analysis of the body and he sighed. 'What if the Dragon was bonded with the killer?' He asked.

'It is possible, I will have to do some research in bonds with Dragons. But first let's reveal what we have found to Cook' I said as we were about to stand. The Minister walked over to us and put his hand on the table.

'What have you found about the case my best Aurors?' he asked with the creepy glint in his eyes.

'It was a dragon who killed him, but the order of his death doesn't fit the MO of a typical dragon attack' I revealed.

'What do you mean MO? Dragons kill. It is what they do' said Judas with a small smile.

'Dragons burn people alive, they don't stab them with a claw as well' I explained.

'Where did you get that information from? Honey I have more experience with Dragons than you,' he said arrogantly.

'Don't call me honey, I have enough experience thank you. I have seen a Norwegian Ridgeback be born, I have seen Dragons plural at the Triwizard Tournament, I have ridden on the back of a Dragon not once but twice if you remember our file. On top of that I worked with Charlie Weasley in Romania when I was working in Care of Magical Creatures. I saw many hundreds of Dragons there.' I said in annoyance. 'If anyone knows enough about Dragons it is my husband and I.'

'Forgive me Mrs Phoenix, I meant no offence' he looked at me with a creepy smile that made me increasingly uneasy. 'But I am afraid I must insist that you close this case, it was a simple dragon accident. Nothing more.'

He turned and walked away from us, leaving me fuming. Who the hell did this guy think he is? Did he have something to do with the former Ministers death?

That night I went home to read up on everything to do with Dragon bonds. I found nothing in the first 5 books on the subject, hopefully the last book would have some insight. Opening the book, I began to read, this was amazing. There was information on every breed of dragon and the bonds. It read;

_The Antipodean Opaleye Dragon is the most difficult to bond with due to their secluded nature. Only one has ever bonded with the Opaleye Dragon and that was Lucius Malfoy the first in the 16__th__ Century. He bonded with a dragon named Solis whom was a solitary beast. They shared traits at the time that allowed for a powerful bond between Dragon and Wizard. Solis was Power hungry and greedy, much like Mr Malfoy who vied for Queen Elizabeth the firsts hand. But there was also the bad-faith trait that they shared. They could never be trusted because of there cunning nature. But when Lucius died Solis didn't bond with anyone else, he became a isolated from other humans. _

_ A dragon by the name of Noctis was recruiting other Dragons to his cause to eradicate the Wizards who would dare trap and kill our fellow Dragons. Solis never participated in the killing because there was no point to it. When the Dragons were killing the innocent children, it awoke a side in Solis he didn't know he had Compassion. He helped the Wizards to trap the other Dragons. But as punishment for standing by and watching the carnage take place he would guard Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts for the rest of his life. It was through that experience that it is believed he gained 2 traits; Protectiveness and Redemption._

Smiling to myself I realised that Solis has been a part of the Malfoy family for longer than we realised. The two Malfoys he bonded with were both Muggle tolerant which showed hope for the Malfoy family. I skipped ahead to the Hungarian Horntail;

_The vilest of all the Horntails is Noctis, he is pure evil as they come. He has never bonded with a Wizard because he doesn't believe there is anything in it for him. He has a very Obsessive nature that is very hard to top. He is extremely vengeful and would do anything to get it. He has a younger brother, not much can be said about him, some believe that he died in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament._

I stopped reading there, here was the proof that Noctis had bonded with someone, Obsessive and vengeful is exactly like Jones. On top of that, Noctis would do anything for revenge against Harry for killing his brother in 1994. With Noctis Jones could kill Draco and Harry in one go. _SHIT! _I ran to my bedroom and turned the lights on while silencing the room. 'Draco, I have found something!' I say in a rush, he groans and sits up groggily.

'Hermione, this better be good. I was turning Potters son into a eunuch in my dream' said Draco in annoyance at the rude awakening.

I thrust the book into his arms and watched as he read it, his eyes suddenly went wide at what he was reading. He finished the two pages I bookmarked and looked at me with awestruck. 'Solis has been bonded into my family before and Noctis has bonded with Jones to get back at Potter. It all makes sense. But how exactly can we prove that Jones is the one bonded with Noctis?' asked Draco in frustration.

'I don't know, but we need to be extra careful around the new Minister. We have more reason to believe that he is Jones' I said

'Now that we know he is Jones, I don't want you anywhere near the Ministry!' stated Draco protectively.

'What, so I am under lock and key now?' I ask in annoyance.

'Yes, until further notice!' said Draco

'I would like to see you try!' I say in defiance.

Draco rose from the bed and began to stalk over to me and said, 'I am not letting you anywhere near Jones.'

'How exactly will you stop me?' I ask while rolling my eyes and I suddenly felt his arms around me from behind.

Whispering seductively in my ear 'I have my ways' he began to kiss my neck tenderly which almost had been falling to his charm. I went to move away but his arms around my waist tightened he brushed his teeth against my neck causing me to moan. _Damn my traitorous body!_ Draco then whispered, 'Will you stay home tomorrow?'

'I can't I need to protect you too' I said while moaning at his touch. He then slid his hand down to my entrance and started to rub me down there. Biting my lip, I struggled to stay focused.

'I can take care of myself baby, besides I can't risk you' he whispered into my ear.

'I am an Auror Draco, I can take care of myself.'

'What about our unborn child?' he whispers in my ear.

'WHAT?' I say in shock. He goes over to the bedside table and pulls out the family tree to discover there was a blank name plaque next to Lyra's name. My body went rigid, I was pregnant again. What if Jones found out. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! _I looked at Draco with tears in my eyes and whispered, 'I will wait home. But I don't want you to go to the Ministry alone!'

'I won't go back either, we will use a sick day to figure out a plan with Potter and the Sleeping Dragons.' I nodded and pulled myself into his arms and felt comfort in my husbands embrace. Seems our family is growing even larger.

_**James**_

I noticed that Cade prick was still eying Cassie, this pissed me off. When Cade noticed me watching he walked over to me and said 'I don't know how you got her, but just so you know she only recently got dumped. You are just the rebound.'

'Oh no, I am not the rebound. You see we have been together the whole time, she never mentioned whether I was originally from England or not. There was a simple misunderstanding and I came to Australia to be with her. So back the hell off or you will have to deal with me' I said in annoyance.

'What are you going to do Ironwood? You can't do anything. I am a Prefect while you are just some pathetic transfer student who probably can't duel to save your life.'

'How about I prove you wrong, duel me right now and find out just what I am capable of' I say with venom.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' said Cassie in anger and she walked over to us.

'I am proving that this pathetic man isn't good enough for you my beautiful Elaine' said Cade with a flashy bow.

She looked at him with disgust and said, 'How many times do I have to tell you Cade, I am not interested! So back the hell off.' She goes to take my hand and lead me away when Cade makes the mistake of putting his hand on her shoulder. I grin with glee as I watch her instinctively grab his arm flip him over her body in a somersault landing him on his back with his wrist in an angle that could easily break his wrist with a swift movement. 'I didn't want to have to do this Cade, but you left me with no other choice, touch me or come near me or Damon again and I will break this wrist.'

Letting him go Cade quickly got to his feet while clutching his bruised wrist and ran away in fear of what my sexy girlfriend just did. What we didn't know was that someone watched this whole ordeal and that person had to seriously rethink his plan. He never accounted for her knowing how to do Martial Arts.

_** Scorpius**_

Great, Professor Oakwood in Divination has made Adaline and I go out onto this ruddy Mountain to find some gems. We were to cast spells to help locate certain gems and we had to work as a team. How could we do that when we could barely stand each other. 'Hurry up Keith, the faster we get this done the faster we can get away from each other.'

Sighing in frustration I reply 'If you look where we are you would realise we are high up so it isn't a good idea to rush this. Wouldn't want you to fall and break that pretty little neck of yours.'

'Well, I am sorry but I don't want to be in your presence anymore than necessary. I am sure you would prefer Mina's help with this instead of me.'

'WHAT? Where the hell did that come from?' I asked in shock

'I saw the way you were looking at her the other day' she said with annoyance.

'You know for a fact that I was rejecting her. Anyway why the hell do you care?'

'Your right, I don't care who you flirt with.'

'Who said anything about flirting? I most certainly wasn't flirting with her. It isn't like it is any of your business anyway.'

'Your right, it isn't. But I bet at your old school you used to be a womanizing prick.'

'Ok, what the hell is going on with you?' I asked in frustration

'I don't know what you are talking about' she said in ignorance.

'Are you jealous?' I asked with a smirk

When I heard a shrill 'NO!' that was when I knew the truth, _HOLY SHIT _she liked me.

'Are you sure about that?' I asked with a grin.

But the stupid girl stepped back from me without looking and started to fall down a 10-foot rock. I quickly caught her and held her hand as she dangled and struggled to grip her shoes on the rock face. She screamed in fear and I calmly said in a strained voice 'As I lift you up I need you grip the rock with your shoes and push yourself up.'

'I can't!' she screamed as tears streamed her cheeks.

'For Merlins sake, you can. You are the bloody Captain of our Quidditch Team and one of the strongest women I know now help me save your bloody life.'

She looked at me and suddenly calmed herself enough to concentrate on gripping the rock face. I pulled her up and over until she was safe. I then helped her further away from the edge and sat her on some grass and went about healing her cuts that she received from the fall. When I healed her face she was looking at me with tears still falling from her eyes. 'You saved me.'

'Of course, I did' I replied with a smile and she did something I never expected, she kissed me. The last person I kissed was Ambrosia and hers were sloppy and needy. This was different, it was soft and a lot more innocent. She wasn't throwing herself at me the way Ambrosia was, this was a girl who was opening herself up to me emotionally not physically. I kissed her back softly while cupping her cheeks lightly. We pulled away and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I carried her back to the Infirmary to make sure there wasn't any cuts and bruises I missed.

'Does this mean we are together now?' she asked as I carried her.

'Do you want to be?' I asked holding her gently.

'Yes' she said with a small voice and I held her closer to my body.

'Then we are together' I whispered in her ear and carried my new girlfriend to the Infirmary.

**Scorpius has a chance at a real kind of love, Hermione is pregnant again and Draco must deal with his daughter growing up in the worst way. Thank god she isn't the one pregnant right? Lol**

**Today has been a very inspiring day and was able to get 3 chapters out of the way. Please review and stay tuned for more **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of the chapter again, but this is a good one. We are looking into the past. There are some scenes in here that aren't very pleasant. There is a reason this is rated M. **

**I want to thank my amazing reviewers;**

**Black Banshee; I will address all three reviews, thank you so much for following this story, it means the world to me. First mistakes yes, but sadly mistakes do tend to happen. My favorite scene to write was 'the talk' scene. It was so fun and felt so realistic in the sense of that would be how any Father would feel. The other shoe will be dropping soon, but not before… sorry can't say **

**HP-Lover1015; Welcome to my stories, I am glad you are enjoying these stories and read them in a couple of hours. AWESOME!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and Please Review **

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Leonardo**_

I just finished my Divination lesson and found that I wasn't getting anymore visions. The last vision of significance was the vision of my future self. But walking through the corridors of Jabibala it made me curious about what the school used to be like. Walking past a classroom I felt myself grow lightheaded and my vision blurred and in front of me were two students I had never seen before. It was a girl and a boy who appeared to be in either 5th or 6th year.

_'Hey Evelyn', said the dark-haired boy who was fiddling with the hem of his robe sleeves 'can I talk to you for a second?'_

_ 'Sure, Adam. What do you want to talk about?' asked the girl with beautiful dark brown thick hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire and she radiated kindness and joy._

_ 'I was wondering if you were willing to go to the Summer Ball with me?' asked Adam with big green eyes that shone with hope._

_ 'Oh… I am flattered Adam. But I am afraid that I can't come to the ball with you. I will be visiting family during that time' she said apologetically and touched his shoulder comfortingly before she walked away from him._

_ Adam went pale as a ghost as he watched Evelyn walk away, 'Mine' he muttered to himself and he walked away from her toward a guy leaning on a pillar. 'Come on David, I need your help with something' said Adam as he led this David character away._

The vision faded, and I had a sinking feeling that the same man who was after Mum was the same guy who went after Evelyn…. Wait a minute. Did I just see the past?

Running back to my dorm room I collected the Scrying Mirror and decided to focus on Adams past at Jabibala. I wanted to see what made him the evil man he is today. Maybe I could learn something to help everyone.

Staring at the surface I utilized all that Professor Trelawney taught me and eventually I was able to see an image clearly;

_Evelyn was talking to her friends and laughing at the ridiculous things they were saying. All the while a black-haired boy watched with green eyes as she was asked out by other guys. She denied all of them, but Adam didn't seem to see this, he walked away from Evelyn. Realizing the vision was focused on Adam it meant that it would follow his path. He walked to the Owlery and wrote in red ink;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ I saw you speaking to Joshua Palmer, if you speak to him again he will disappear, _

_ Secret Admirer_

_ He sent the letter to Evelyn with a Black owl that appeared to take affection to a young Adam Jones. Maybe that Owl was still alive. _

Pulling myself out of the vision I remembered Mum telling me that was the first sign she received that she was being watched. She received a napkin that read _'Mine' _this was the beginning of the pattern. I wanted to know more about this Evelyn and how she reacted to this letter, I focused on her to see what occurred;

_Evelyn was sitting at a desk in the Library when the Black Owl pecked at the window, she let the Owl in and tried to pet it, but it bit her and flew away. Evelyn scowled at the violent owl as it flew away from her. She opened the letter and her expression changed to an expression of uncertainty. She looked around the room with fear in her eyes. _

_ The vision changed again, and Evelyn was laughing and smiling with another boy who just appeared to be a close friend. But she saw a memo fly over to her and she caught it and opened the letter and it read;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ Didn't I warn you once before. End your friendship with Phil before I must resort to other methods to get him out of the picture. Please remember you are mine and mine alone._

_ Secret Admirer_

_ She turned exceedingly pale and looked at her friend and she abruptly stood and said a quick apology to Phil and told him to stay away from her. He asked her what the hell was the matter, but she walked away, and the vision followed her till she was behind a pillar where no one could see her and cried. The vision faded to a smiling handsome boy who was working with Evelyn on a potion. He was watching her cut her ingredients finely._

_ 'You know it would help if you prepared the ingredients too Michael' said Evelyn while rolling her eyes. This got his attention and he quickly straightened his back 'this is a group project if you remember.'_

_ The light-brown wavy-haired boy laughed his sky-blue eyes glinting with humor 'But every-time I try to prepare the ingredients you always say I am doing it wrong and take over. Plus, what better way to learn than watch the smartest girl in class brew her concoctions' he replied with a smirk._

_ 'So, you are just going to sit there and watch me complete our project?' she huffed in annoyance while clutching her knife with annoyance. 'Is that why you wanted to be my partner on this project? An easy Outstanding.'_

_ 'No, that isn't the reason! I just…'_

_ 'Just what?' she huffed in annoyance._

_ 'I like you okay, I wanted a way to get to know you. Look, I will help more. I'm sorry' he grabbed his knife and the other ingredients that hadn't been cut yet._

_ 'You… shouldn't like me' she said with a red tinge to her cheeks' as she sliced the green plant on the chopping board._

_ 'Why not?' he asked with concern._

_ 'I am not worthy of it' she replied not making eye contact, he dropped his knife and walked around the table and took her hands gently making them release the knife and turned her to face him. She looked up at the concerned and determined face of Michael Blight._

_ 'Yes, you are! You are kind, caring and have a generous heart. None of the other girls compare to you with how courageous you are. You aren't afraid of being yourself and showing your intelligence. There are so many girls out there that hide who they are just, so they can fit in with a certain crowd. You don't have a crowd and I admire that about you! Don't ever sell yourself short Evelyn.'_

_ She felt a tear fall down her cheek and he wiped it away with a gentle caress, 'Thank you Michael' she whispered and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He ran his hands down her hair with affection and kissed the top of her head tenderly._

_ 'Will you go on a date with me this weekend?' he asked while still holding her close._

_ She clung to him tighter and breathed 'Yes'._

_ The vision faded, and Evelyn appeared in her dorm room when a tapping sounded at the window, she walked over and found the Black Owl again. She snatched the letter careful not to get bitten again and the bird flew off. She read;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ You have made a dire mistake in accepting Michael's advances! But I am willing to give you one more chance to stop this date from happening. He will not take what is Mine._

_ Secret Admirer_

_Evelyn cast an 'Incendio' on the letter and it disappeared in flames, the vision faded again, and she reappeared wearing Muggle Jeans and a floral singlet top, her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid down her back and wore some light make up. She was in the Entrance Hall walking to Michael who was leaning against a pillar with a big grin on his face. He held his hand out to her and she took it willingly as he led her out of the school. It was great seeing her happy, but I had a really-bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to Michael. He summoned his broom which appeared to be a Cleansweep Seven. Evelyn climbed on the back of his broom and they flew away to a small town called Maldon._

_He first took her to the local fish and chips shop and they ate together talked about everything from school to family. Michael then led her to the Muggle Sweetshop there that sold traditional sweets. He bought her a lolly mix and multiple different sweets from Caramello's to homemade Turkish Delight. They walked up a local track to Anzac Hill and sat there eating their sweets. Evelyn took a bite from a Turkish Delight and Michael snickered and said, 'You have something on your face.'_

_She tried to wipe it away, but she didn't get all of it. He went to wipe it away with his finger, but it wasn't coming off, so he leaned forward being wary of her to see if she was okay with this. But she didn't pull away as he gently kissed her lips and effectively cleaned the powdery remnants of the Turkish Delight from her lips. But neither pulled away as he kissed her with so much affection. They heard a twig snap nearby and Evelyn pulled back in shock effectively ruining there moment. Packing away their sweets into Evelyn's handbag, they flew back to the school._

Pulling myself out of the vision, I felt my gut clench. Was Adam watching them?

I decided to focus on Adam this time to see what Adam was doing:

_I saw Adam watching the couple mantle the broom at Anzac Hill and began punching the gumtree next to him till his knuckles were bleeding. He screamed and climbed onto his broom and flew toward the school. When he arrived, he walked straight to his dorm room and said; 'David, she made the mistake. It's time.' He then went to where he would find Blight, at the Quidditch Pitch practicing. There wasn't much practicing, he was telling his Quidditch team how great the date went. When Blight was alone and landing near the entrance, Adam and David landed from there brooms. Adam right in front of him and David behind him. Adam asked, 'How did the date with Evelyn go?'_

'_Fine, now could you move. I need to meet her at the Library' said Michael flippantly._

_Adam shook his head with an evil smile 'That isn't going to happen Blight. You will never lay eyes on Evelyn again.'_

'_What the hell is that supposed to be Jones? A threat? Well I have another one for you. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend.'_

_Adam laughed evilly, and David joined in, Blight looked uneasy and quickly withdrew his wand, but Adam already had his wand up his sleeve at the ready 'Expelliarmus' Blight was left wandless._

_David cast; 'Imperious' and Blights eyes went pale as he was told to follow them. They led Blight to the top of a cliff-face up the Mountain. David undid the curse and Blight looked around him with fear._

'_WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JONES?'_

_Adam laughed again, David's wand was pointed at Blight while Adam put his wand and Blights into his pocket. 'I am merely doing what I promised to Evelyn' confusion appeared on Blights face and Adam continued 'I told her to end things with you or I would make you disappear. She didn't listen, the bitch as good as fell for you. That was her mistake because it signed your death certificate.'_

'_WHAT? YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL ME?' asked Blight with fear in his eyes._

'_Yes, I am. How do you feel about Evelyn now? She didn't tell you about my notes. She left you powerless.'_

'_I am not going to go down easily Jones, and you aren't going to like my answer to how I feel about Evelyn. I love her, I have loved her for years. I will fight like hell to make sure she is safe from you!'_

_Adam's face went menacing and said 'David, lower your wand. I want to take care of this fucker myself.' David pocketed his wand and Adam pulled out his wand and fired an 'Incendio' at Blight in the hopes to burning the guy alive. But Blight was quick and dodged the flames and dived into Adam knocking him to the ground and retrieving his wand and fired a 'Stupefy' at Adam, who blocked it and cast 'Impedimentia' at Blight who blocked it with ease and instantly sent a 'Orbis' which Adam didn't block, and he was immediately sliding into the ground like quick-sand. Adam growled and tried to get free while David had pulled out his wand and was firing hexes at Blight who blocked them with ease. Then sent a 'Stupefy' at David and he was stunned to the ground._

_Adam growled 'Ascendio' and rose from the sucking ground and landed in front of Blight with a sneer. Blight had his wand pointed at the lunatic in front of him. Adam cast 'Crucio' with rage but Blight dodged it and sent a 'Expelliarmus' which disarmed Adam and went to send another spell, but Adam wasn't thinking straight and ran at Blight grabbing him and pulling him down the cliff-face he was unknowingly standing too close to._

_Adam was holding onto a ledge half-way down the cliff and Blight was holding on a few feet down. Growling Jones went to climb down, but Blight let go of the cliff and quickly cast 'Arresto Momentum' on himself and landed roughly but didn't get seriously injured. He then began running toward the School, but someone cast 'Petrificus Totalus' it was David. Adam made his way down to his mate and enemy. David handed Adams wand back to him and Adam quickly pocketed it. He stood over the frozen figure of Michael Blight._

'_You put up one hell of a fight Blight! For that I will reward you, I won't kill you. But I will put you in a hell of a lot of pain. David, hand me the potions.' He revealed a Black liquid and a clear liquid. 'This black potion I have here is like liquid acid, David and I came up with it. It eats away at living flesh. Now this clear liquid is like a cure to the acid, it will stop the acid from spreading. I am going to take a few limbs to teach you a lesson, this will be incredibly painful.'_

_Adam opened the vile and dropped a drop on both ankles. I could've sworn I saw Blight flinch, but his eyes revealed everything tears were streaming his cheeks as the black liquid spread and sizzled away his flesh, his feet were gone, his calves, his knees. Then Adam poured a drop of the clear liquid on his stumps that were left over. The sizzling stopped, leaving him his thighs. Adam removed the full-body bind and I heard the most gut wrenching scream I ever heard in my life. Michael clutched his thighs with tears running down his cheeks, I couldn't imagine the pain he was in._

'_Now Michael, I am going to do you a favor. I am going to take away all your memories of who you are. Do you have any last requests before I make you disappear?'_

_Michael sobbed and shook while still clutching his thighs 'I…. don't know… if you will… but could you…. tell Evelyn…. I love her.'_

'_I will, do that now goodbye Michael Blight. Obliviate.'_

I pulled myself out of that vision and ran straight to the dorm bathroom and puked my guts up. I was holding it back, so I could see what happens in the end, but I didn't just see his flesh sizzle away, I could smell it. Like a roast cooking, it was sickening. But at least the guy is alive, I don't know where though. I noted his name in my journal and focused on Evelyn to see what happened to her:

_She was smiling while eating her Caramello Koala, remembering how great the date was. There was a pecking at the window and the Owl dropped a black rose and a letter in front of her and flew off. Dread filled her heart as she opened the letter;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ I gave you ample warnings, but I am afraid your boyfriend has disappeared. He wanted me to tell you his final words were that he loves you. I believe he really did, but you are mine and only mine. I don't share._

_ Secret Admirer_

_Evelyn felt tears streaking her face and before she could stop herself she ran straight for the Headmasters Office. When she gained entry, she said; 'Please Headmaster, I need your help.'_

_There in the office was the Current Headmaster Fitzgerald, he replied; 'Miss White, please calm down and tell me what you need my help with?'_

'_I need you to find Michael Blight, please it is urgent!'_

_The Headmaster summoned an item, it appeared to be one of Michael's ties. With a wave of his wand his brow furrowed, and he tried again. 'I cannot seem to locate him, I need you to tell me all that you know!'_

_She explained the letters to the Headmaster who went stern, has anyone shown any interest in you other than Michael?' asked the Headmaster. She nodded. 'Miss White, I need you to tell me all the boys you know of, they will be questioned. Writing up the list I noticed she put Adam Jones on there and hoped that something was found out about him. But there was a way I could find out. I focused on the interview;_

'_Mr. Jones, thank you for coming. Would please take a seat?' asked the Headmaster as the psychopath walked in. He seemed calm as ever like this didn't even phase him._

'_What did you need to see me for Headmaster?' Jones asked with a small smile._

'_I would like to ask you about the disappearance of Mr. Michael Blight?'_

'_Michael Blight, sorry I didn't socialize with him Sir. I don't know if I can help you.'_

'_But you do socialize with his girlfriend Miss Evelyn White?'_

'_Actually, she and I haven't spoken since she said she couldn't go to the Ball with me.'_

'_So, you aren't the one who has been sending threatening messages?'_

'_Messages? What messages? Is she alright?'_

'_She is fine, just very concerned about her boyfriend'_

'_I am sorry, I don't know anything about what happened to Michael.'_

'_Very well Mr. Jones, you may go.'_

He got away with it, he is a bloody good liar I will give him that. Wanting to see Evelyn again I focused on her to see if there was anything important that happened after that;

'_Hey Evelyn, I am sorry to hear about Michael' said Jones who was talking to a pale, thin Evelyn. She looked sickly, the disappearance of Michael had really affected her._

'_Thank you, Adam I appreciate it. But could you please leave me alone?'_

'_I am sorry, but I think you have been alone for long enough Missy. Time to get some sun, come and spend some time with me.'_

_She furrowed her brow and said, 'Adam, I just want to be alone!'_

'_Would Michael want you to be alone and miserable?'_

'_No' she said meekly._

'_Then come out and enjoy the Summer'_

'_Fine, but I guarantee I will ruin your day.'_

'_Never', he took her hand and led her out of the school and up the Mountain. She tried to pull back multiple times, but Jones wouldn't let her out of his sight. When they reached the top, he sat next to her and offered her a homemade Turkish Delight. She instantly started crying and went to run back down the hill. But Jones stopped her and asked, 'Is something wrong?'_

'_Leave me alone please.'_

_She ran away, and Adam left her to grieve, for now._

_The vision changed to her waking up and she walked to the window, there was the black owl. She let it in and it dropped a black rose in front of her and a letter than flew away. Feeling like it would be more of the same she opened it and read;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ I care for you deeply my love, please stop grieving for the dead ex. Remember you are mine, always and forever._

_ Secret Admirer_

'_It's him' she said as I watched her take the note to the Headmaster who told her to stay away from him. That day she appeared to avoid Jones like the plague and when she went to bed that night she kept whispering to herself 'It's all my fault.'_

I wanted to see what was happening with the investigation into Jones, so I focused again on him;

'_Mr. Jones, thank you for coming. Please have a seat.'_

'_Is there something wrong Headmaster? Has Michael been found or something?'_

'_No, Mr. Jones I wanted to know if you were being truthful in the last visit?'_

'_Truthful? What do you mean?'_

'_I mean, did you lie about you not knowing anything about Mr. Blights disappearance?'_

'_No, I didn't lie and if you want me to prove it. Give me Veritiserum.'_

'_You are allowing me to use it?'_

'_Yes sir, if it will ease your mind about my honesty.'_

_The Headmaster summoned the current potion master who appeared to be younger than the average and wasn't familiar. He handed Jones the vile who took it without complaint and answer the questions without any issues. This confused the hell out of the Headmaster, but when Jones left I heard him whisper to the Potions Master to keep any eye on Evelyn._

Wanting to know more about this Potions Master I focused on Evelyn again to see if I could see anything;

'_Miss White is everything alright?' asked the tanned, sandy blonde haired, grey eyed Potions Professor._

'_I am scared Professor Monroe, the fact that Adam took Veritiserum and admitted that it wasn't him has me freaked. Is there any possible way that someone could fight against Veritiserum? I thought it was impossible.'_

'_There is one way, but it is a very powerful kind of magic and is unheard of in someone as young as Mr. Jones, it is called Occlumency. It is a way to prevent someone entering your mind.'_

'_If he has this ability he can enter my mind. Do you know how to use Occlumency?'_

'_Yes, I am a skilled Occlumens, but it took me a long time to develop this skill.'_

'_Could you teach it to me?'_

'_Well, considering that I have a strong feeling he is an Occlumens I will teach you. I will warn you though, it won't be easy.'_

_I watched as he taught her how to fight against someone trying to investigate her mind. I couldn't see what he could see when he broke through, but he was apologetic about it. But in time she grew to be very skilled and it was almost impossible to break into it when she received another letter;_

_ Dearest Evelyn,_

_ It seems you have an interest in teachers now, just so you are aware it doesn't matter who they are or how powerful. I will make them disappear. You are mine._

_ Secret Admirer_

_The look on her face was stoic and serious, she pulled out a parchment and quill and wrote;_

_ Secret Admirer,_

_ You may think you are anonymous, but I know who you are! Don't bother threatening the Professor because I am truthfully not interested. The only person I was very close to loving was taken from me because of your insane jealousy. For the record, I did have to visit family during the Ball! If you had asked at a different time than I might've. But now you will never know because I know everything and will not be bullied or threatened by you._

_ Evelyn_

_She sent the letter straight away, I just hoped that the repercussions for that weren't too extreme._

Focusing this time on Jones I found him the moment he opened the letter;

_He read the letter with a smirk, but he wasn't in his room. He appeared to be in the potion's lab, he was watching Professor Monroe who appeared to not know what was happening. Adam went to cast a spell but to his surprise the Professor spoke;_

'_Mr. Jones, I wouldn't do that if I were you'_

'_Professor, you shouldn't have been talking to my Evelyn'_

'_Your Evelyn? She isn't a possession Mr. Jones. I am very disappointed in you, you said you wanted to use Occlumency to learn to defend yourself. But you use it to cover your evil tracks.'_

'_You betrayed me Professor, when you taught me Occlumency you saw how I felt about her. Yet I see her with you most of the time. What the hell am I supposed to think?'_

'_That she is a student and wants to learn, she is a student and I am her teacher. Nothing is going on there Mr. Jones. Now I think it's best if you leave, you know you cannot defeat me'_

_Professor Monroe walked straight past Jones and sat at his desk to look over his files while watching Jones carefully over them. He picked up his mug and took a sip of his refreshing tea. But it was burning, it burned._

'_I don't have to duel you Professor, I can just get rid of you' said Jones with an evil smirk as Professor Monroe screamed a bloodcurdling scream as his mouth dissolved. Before long he was dead, and his body dissolved into nothing. Literally disappearing._

Pulling out of the vision I retched into the toilet again, this time a lot more violently. Watching someone dissolve into nothing, was disturbing to say the least. I cried for the man that lost his life for just helping a student. I didn't want to see anymore, but I wanted to see if Evelyn made it out of there. Pulling myself together I decided to focus on Evelyn;

_She was sitting in the Library studying when a black rose dropped on her desk, but not by an owl. Jones stood over her with an evil smirk. Rising from her seat she glared at the psychotic boy in front of her. 'STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'_

_He laughed and said 'We both know that is never going to happen, you are mine. I have told you time and time again. Just so you know, Professor Monroe won't be helping you anymore.'_

'_What did you do to him?'_

'_Fulfilled my promise, he disappeared'_

'_Why can't you just leave me alone?'_

'_Because you are mine' he started walking forward, forcing her to back away from him 'You don't belong to anyone but me' and she backed into a bookcase._

'_I will scream!'_

'_Go ahead, before I came to talk to you I cast a few protection spells'_

_She pulled her wand, but Jones was too quick and snatched it from her hand and throwing it behind him. _

'_Evelyn, everything I did was so that you and I could be together. Please give me a chance.'_

'_NEVER!' she bellowed and tried to push him away from her, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them to either side of her head holding them in place against the bookcase._

'_I guess you will need more convincing that we are meant to be together, if I remember my research in you correctly you only have your Aunt, right? She is your last remaining relative?'_

_Evelyn's eyes went wide, and she tried to push him off harder while saying 'LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!'_

'_But I am afraid since you keep refusing to see my way. I will have to eliminate everyone in your life, so you only have me. I will take care of you, I will protect you and I will love you for all eternity.'_

'_Please… don't' sobbed Evelyn at the thought of losing her last remaining relative._

'_There is a way to save her. Let me have you'_

'_Have me?'_

'_Make love to you'_

_She sobbed and broke down and nodded, essentially giving him permission. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly while caressing her hair. He cast another spell on the area and whispered, 'So no one sees us, they won't know what is going on here.'_

_He then began undoing her robes while she sobbed and shook at being touched by him._

I couldn't watch anymore, the sick bastard as good as raped her. I focused on what happened a few months after the attack;

_There stood a very pregnant Evelyn in front of the Headmaster, she was pleading 'Even if this child is his, I still love them. They need to be safe and I don't want them used against me in the future. Is there a way where she will be safe?'_

'_There is a way Miss White, but you won't like it. Since her magical signature will reveal she is related to Mr. Jones. From what I understand it, his brother is married to a Muggle woman. He is a good man, different from Adam. He will raise the child as his own, I will plant memories to make them believe she is there's. Adam Jones doesn't associate with them much so her showing up with a child wouldn't be of any interest to him.'_

_My vision blurred and when my vision returned Evelyn was holding a beautiful blonde-haired baby, she whispered; 'I am sorry I have to do this honey. You will be safe my Elizabeth, my little Lizzie.' She kissed her on the forehead while she shook with tears and handed her over to the Headmaster in the school infirmary. He quickly planted memories into the school nurse Ms. Crimp who was made to believe the baby was a still-born. _

_The Headmaster disappeared with little Elizabeth and Jones stormed in to find a crying Evelyn and no child. When the nurse informed him, the baby didn't survive he went into a rage and with venom in his words 'I WISH I NEVER LAID EYES ON A BROKEN BITCH LIKE YOU!' he walked away from Evelyn who cried for the loss of her baby._

_The vision changed again, this time showing Evelyn talking with Jones again. He cornered her in the Library again 'It seems I don't have any more use for you.'_

'_Are you going to kill me?' she asked, and he nodded drawing his wand._

'_Do you have any final words?'_

_She nodded and whispered, 'I get to tell Michael I love him.'_

_He gave me a crooked smile and said, 'I doubt that, because the only words you will ever utter will be 'I am his'. He cast the spell on her and she kept repeating those words, she couldn't say anything else and he whispered into her ear 'You are bound for St Pearls my dear.' Then kissed her forehead before walking away from her._

_My vision faded to a Hospital treatment area where she was being escorted in and as she looks at all the patients in the room she cried. She wasn't insane, but she was seen that way. Looking across the room I saw a man in a wheelchair with stumps for legs, wait a minute? I focused on him and was able to see his weary face, it was Michael. She didn't seem to notice as her eyes were shedding so many tears. They were in the same hospital but neither knew the other was there._

Freaking out I run out to my balcony and summon my broom, I needed to reveal what I learned to Mum and Dad.

**Wait a minute? Elizabeth is really. OH SNAP! I felt sick about doing that to Michael. But there could be a light at the end of the tunnel for them…. You never know. Hope you like the plot twist… More to come soon. Please review **** even just to wish me a Happy Birthday **** just turned 26 TODAY!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the latest chapter everyone!**

**HP-Lover1015 – Here is the next chapter **** and thank you for the birthday wish **

**Black Banshee – I am glad you liked Leo's decision and thank you also for the birthday wish **

**This has been so much fun writing. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and Please Review xx**

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Draco**_

__Spending the day at home with Hermione was going ok, aside from the constant worry about Jones being the Minister. We were sitting on the porch when Leonardo landed out front and dismounted his broom. He never came here during the term, 'Leonardo, why aren't you in school?'

'I saw the past Dad. I think it has some bearing on our situation'

'What did you see?' I asked in the hopes that we found something we could use.

'I think the whole family needs to be here for this one Dad, as I saw a lot.'

'Ok, I will get everyone to meet at the house within the hour.'

An hour later all the Malfoys minus Lyra as she was too young. James was there, and we were currently waiting on Potter as he had to get a last-minute International Portkey. When everyone was present Leo revealed the story of Evelyn White. Then Elizabeth's true parentage was mentioned, and I felt my heart stop for a second. Elizabeth, the supposed niece of Jones was his daughter. I looked at Hermione's reaction and found her in tears, 'We can't tell her… it would destroy her' she said shaking her head.

'Tell who?' asked Leo in confusion.

Hermione was the one who spoke, 'I knew Elizabeth when all this happened, she was Chris's niece. She and I were close, she always called me Auntie Hermione and was so sweet. I can't believe that he is her Father, she was shattered enough when she found out her last living Uncle was a psycho. If she finds out he is her Father I don't know how she'll react.'

'Where is Evelyn now? Maybe hearing it from her Mother would be the better option'

'She is currently at St Pearls in Melbourne, she was cursed by Jones to only say 'I am His' repetitively. He wanted to punish her for supposedly losing their baby in childbirth and he wanted to make sure that she would see him. Figuring that people would think she was insane she would be placed in the same ward as Michael. Last I saw was that they were in the same room but didn't see each other at all' said Leo.

'I know of this curse' said Mother gravelly 'My sister Bella used to use it on occasion, as did Lucius when he wanted someone out of the way at the Ministry. There is a Counter-Curse and I will give it to you, but she has been under this curse for many years, there is no telling how it has affected her. But I believe that Hermione would be the best to perform the Counter-Curse. Remove the curse and tell her your story Hermione, it might bring her back to the surface.'

'What about Michael?' asked Hermione with worry.

'I will speak with him' I said with determination, 'he and I share common ground as we both love someone who was targeted by the bastard.'

'But he doesn't remember Dad?' Leo asked in wonder.

'Maybe re-introducing him to Evelyn will bring him back. It all depends on how powerful Jones was with Oblivation's' I say with hope.

'Well, Potter and Mother. I need you two to watch the kids here while we go to St Pearls. Hopefully we find out anything we can use against him.

_**Hermione**_

__We arrived at St Pearls, I get the attention of the man behind the desk. He looks up and smiles 'Hi, my name is Mitchell Burn. How can I help you?'

'Hi Mitchell, I am Raven Phoenix. I was wondering if I might visit a patient today?'

'Which patient would that be?'

'Evelyn White'

'Evelyn White, hold on one moment and I will just check. He looks through the large book on his desk and continues 'Yes, Evelyn White is in Room 194.' He was looking at the book puzzlingly 'I could've sworn I have heard that name before, Evelyn. I can't for the life of me remember where?'

I eyed the man in front of me and he seemed to match the description of Michael Blight, but he wasn't in a wheelchair. I could see his legs, he must've had them healed. Nodding at Draco to stay and speak to him I headed for Room 194 'Thank you Mitchell.'

When I got to the door I kept going over the Counter-Curse Narcissa gave me in my head. I hoped that I got it right. Opening the door, I found a woman rocking back and forth drawing pictures. Looking around the room I noticed they were littered with pictures, a boy eating sweets with her on a hill, a teacher melting, and a baby being taken away. It was her story, Evelyn looked up at me with sad eyes and said, 'I am his.'

'Hi, I am Hermione Granger-Malfoy. You don't know me but I know of your story' her eyes looked at me questioningly. 'My son is a diviner you see and he saw what happened to you and who is behind all the awful things in your life. I also know of the Curse you have been placed under. I am going to remove it.' Pulling out my wand she eyed me warily and I said; '_Libertatem loqui.'_

A golden glow erupted from the tip of my Vinewood wand and the light shone over Evelyn with a warm light. Slowly she opened her mouth and whispered hoarsely 'How?' tears sprang from her eyes and she leapt into my arms in a bone crushing hug and sobbed.

Comforting her I whispered, 'Now that you are cured I need you to listen to my story. It is similar to yours but with some key differences.' Evelyn fell back into her chair and revealed my story to her, including what brought me here today. I left out the details about Elizabeth, I wanted to wait until she knew everything before mentioning her.

Evelyn sat upright in her chair and said in a stern voice 'I have been trapped here for so many years because of that bastard. If I can help bring justice to this bastard, then I am all in.'

'Great' I said with joy and said, 'There is just one more thing I wanted to give you.' I summoned my Patronus and sent it to Draco informing him to bring the man at reception to this room. About 10 minutes later the door opened revealing Draco and a man walking in with ease but was using a walking stick. My best guess he still suffered pain spasms from what happened to him all those years ago.

Looking up at the man before her I saw Evelyn's eyes tear up and whispered 'Michael', he looked at her with confusion then recognition as a tear slid down his cheek and he stumbled back into the door closing it behind him.

_**Michael**_

I never saw this woman before because she was to remain in seclusion because of how disconcerting it was for other patients to hear her only say 3 words. The only thing I knew was that she was to remain in the room but entering this room I never expected this to happen. She called me Michael and I was overloaded by memories from my youth. My love for her, my date with her, being attacked by Adam Jones and David Lee and losing my legs and memory. All of it came back to me and I fell to the floor in tears and whispered 'Evelyn' she bolted from her chair and fell to her knees before me. She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace while crying into my shoulder.

'I thought you were dead', I wrapped my arms around her and smelled her hair. She smelt the same aside from the hospital soap. She was the same girl I fell in love with. 'What happened to you?' Evelyn said through her sobs. Stroking her hair, I told her my story of what happened to me, when I told her about my legs she pulled out of my arms and caressed my legs with wonder. I told her about the procedure I had to go through to regain my legs, but I still had muscle spasms which is why I carry a cane around.

'Did he tell you my last words?' I sobbed.

'Yes, he did. I wish you had told me before all of this happened.'

'So, do I, but we are together again now. Tell me what happened after I was oblivated?'

Evelyn revealed her story, the rape, the baby and her curse. But when I remembered the other couple in the room I looked at them with confusion. The woman who revealed herself to be _Hermione Granger_ revealed her story and it bared a resemblance to Evelyn's but with one key difference. She beat him once, which gave me hope. We could do it again.

'Well I think it is time we returned to Jabibala and figure out a plan to get rid of that bastard once and for all' I said while standing and holding Evelyn close to me. There was no way she was disappearing from my life again.

'We just need to make a stop before heading to Jabibala' said Hermione who looked at her husband with a small smile. What the hell were they planning?

_**Elizabeth**_

Life hasn't been easy for me since my Dad and I were caught up in my Uncle Jones's obsession with Auntie Hermione. I still write to her on occasion, but I don't reveal everything. Like how I don't speak to my Mum and Dad anymore. Or how I was denied a position in Dad's company because my blood work didn't match Mum and Dad's. Yes, it was close to Dad's, but it wasn't a match, with Mum's it was totally different. They didn't understand it and did some digging, according to the doctors Mum had never given birth before. So, there was no way in hell I was her biological daughter. Not knowing what to do I decided to reopen Hermione's bookstore _Celestial Oasis_ it was my escape. I supported myself and didn't need my families help with anything. They didn't complain because technically I wasn't there's. I didn't even know who my parents were, the doctors believe I could be related to another member of Dad's family. Like his brother Adam Jones, I felt like I was going to vomit. If he was my real Dad, then what does that make me? Am I a psycho like him? Who the hell am I?

_**Hermione**_

I decided to head into the store alone first. Coming to the entrance to the store I remembered the chair and smashed window. Opening the door I could still picture the black rose petals littering the floor and the body of Chris in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath I moved further into the store where I found a woman shelving books, she resembled Evelyn a lot. The woman looked up at me and said 'Hi, I am Elizabeth how can I help you?' with a bright smile.

Smiling I said, 'Hi, my name is Raven Phoenix. But you know me by a different name, I pulled out my Vinewood wand for her to look at. There was only one wand like this and Elizabeth recognized it straight away. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at me.

'What was the name of the first book I got from you?' she eyed me warily

'Technically you got it from your Uncle Chris but it was a First Edition Anne of Green Gables. You got the second book in the series with your Uncle not long after.'

Elizabeth pocketed her wand with a grin on her face and ran into my arms giving me the warmest hug. 'What is going on? Why are you going by Raven?'

'It is a long story, but first I want to hear about what is going on with you? I thought you would be working in your Dad's company, not running my old bookstore?'

She fumbled with her fingers and revealed her story to me, about her being denied a position at the company. Elizabeth was alone in the world and didn't have any family on her side, she needed her Mum. Sighing I told her my story and when she heard that Jones was back she went pale and sickly. I left out the story of her Mum, I figured she should hear about it from her.

'If I told you that I knew who your Mum was and where she was, would you want to meet her?' I asked warily.

Elizabeth looked at me with wide eyes and whispered, 'Yes, I would want to know why she gave me up.'

I nodded and sent a Patronus to Evelyn that said only she could enter, but of course Michael wouldn't allow that and escorted her into the store. Draco being Draco decided to waltz in too because of course he wouldn't want to be on his own out there for the whole story.

Evelyn walked towards the woman with uncertainty, she didn't know why we came here but when she looked at the girl closer she shed a tear. There on her badge read _Elizabeth J. _'Elizabeth?' Evelyn breathed.

Elizabeth looked at me with confusion, 'Yes, do I know you?'

I looked at Hermione for confirmation that this woman was my baby to which she nodded and moved toward Draco and hugged him close. 'I am Evelyn White, I'm… your Mum.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock and replied, 'What?' she looked at Hermione as though looking for the truth. But her eyes glistened with tears 'If that is true, why did you give me up?'

'It was never my intention to give you up, but when I reveal this story I want you to understand that what I did was to protect you.' I then went on to tell her my story of Adam Jones. Elizabeth listened closely but when she heard that Jones was her father she had to sit down. She sat on the couch before me with her head in her hands.

'So, Jones is my Dad, the man who killed my Uncle, the man who was obsessed with my Aunt was obsessed with my Mum too? This has to be a cruel joke?' said Elizabeth while looking around at the people in her store.

'I am afraid it isn't, Hermione found me and together we are going to bring down that horrible man. Do you want to help us?' I asked with hope.

'Hell yes, I want to make him suffer for everything he has done!' said Elizabeth who then stood and began to close the store. Hermione helped her out with that, I could tell that she knew the store well even though she hadn't been here for so long. I was glad that Elizabeth had Hermione in her life, she was there for her when I couldn't be. For that I will always be grateful.

_**Michael**_

It has been some time since I was last at Jabibala, the Malfoy's escorted us through the school and straight to the Headmaster. We were going to see if we could take refuge here, because we felt that the Headmaster was the only one we could trust. When I saw the large Opal Stone in the wall I felt nostalgia, we entered the Headmasters office and when he looked up at me he stood instantly and moved around the desk. 'Mr. Blight is that you?'

I nodded and replied, 'Yes Headmaster, it is me' we relayed all our stories regarding Jones to him and the Headmaster just stood there with his mouth agape.

'Leonardo is an exceptional child Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you should be proud of how he has utilized his gift. Mr. Blight, it is great to see you again and I am happy that you and Miss. White are reacquainted. But now I believe it is time to get down to business, how are we going to stop Mr. Jones?'

'We have a plan' said Hermione and Evelyn at the same time with a smirk on there faces. I could see why Jones liked them, they were amazingly intelligent.

_**Carter**_

Seeing her beat the crap out of that Cade dude shocked me, since when does she know how to fight like that? I would need to catch her when her guard is down. That Damon guy came out of nowhere, wasn't she in love with that Potter dude? I needed to get more information about her. I was watching her study in the library, at least that was something that didn't change. But the best way to get to know her would be to talk to her, Damon was nowhere to be seen so this would be my best chance. I walked over to the young woman and sat in front of her, she looked up at me with confusion 'Is there something I can help you with Carter?'

'I noticed that you are pretty good at Hand-to-Hand Combat, where did you learn?' I asked hoping that she would give me some insight.

She eyed me with a raised eyebrow and replied, 'I learnt at my former school, some student was violent with me and I needed to learn to defend myself, so I wouldn't feel weak again.'

'Wow, it is hard to imagine you weak and powerless with the way you handled that Cade guy?'

'Well I have changed a lot since then, to be honest it feels like a lifetime ago, even though it was just last year.'

'Maybe you could teach me how to defend myself like that sometime?' I ask with hope, I would love to tumble around with her.

'Sorry, I am not interested as I have a boyfriend' she replied

'Who says I am interested, I just wanted some self-defense lessons?'

'I can read between the lines, a guy wanting to learn self-defense with a girl? I am not stupid, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to study in peace thanks.'

This pissed me off, I had enough of this version of her. I wanted my weak Cassie back and the best way to do that would be to scare her. Standing up from my seat I walked around the table and pushed her books and parchment off the table and said 'Your right, I do want you. I want you to squirm beneath me as a fuck you bloody. So why don't you get your pretty ass on this table and we can get started. Don't worry I won't tell your James.'

Looking at me up and down she smirked and said, 'Polyjuice Potion' she stood up and before I could grab her she did an Uppercut and knocked me on my ass. Putting her foot on my chest to hold me down she said, 'Dominic Ganders, I always knew you were a stupid idiot. If you think I am going to sit back and take your shit like I used to? You haven't been paying attention. I am not the same girl I once was, hell I am not even a virgin anymore.'

I felt my blood boil, I was supposed to take that! 'Now Dominic, we are going for a little walk to the Headmaster where you can be a good little boy and give us all the information we need.' She waved her wand and all her belongings flew into her bag and she put it on and grabbed my arm into a lock behind my back. Shit it hurt. I tried to think of anyway I could get out of this, but she wasn't budging.

When we got to the Office we walked in and found her parents and another couple who were talking with the Headmaster.

_**Draco**_

When I saw my daughter dragging in a boy like that I felt enormous pride swell in me, where the hell did she learn to do that? She brought the boy forward and said, 'I take it, that is Evelyn White, and Michael Blight?' to which they both nodded, 'I am Cassiopeia Malfoy and this little shit is Mr. Dominic Ganders who has Polyjuiced as Carter Staghart. It seems he still can't handle rejection.'

I couldn't keep my smile from spreading, she was most definitely my daughter. Yes, she may not be innocent anymore, but she has grown into an incredibly strong young woman. To be honest I feared for James if he ever did anything stupid. Hermione stepped forward and cast a wandless binding spell on him, he fell to his knees before us and everyone turned to him to prepare questioning. We needed to know Jones's plan, this was our golden ticket.

_**Scorpius**_

Adaline and I were spending more time together and things were going exceedingly well. We were taking things slow which was something I wasn't used to. But considering how I felt about her I was willing to do anything. If it would mean I had her. There was something nagging at me though, what if Jones found us and tried to use the people we loved against us. Wait did I just think love? I don't love Adaline, I can't be. I only just began dating her, I didn't even love Ambrosia and I was with her a lot longer. This didn't make sense to me. But I still wanted to be honest with her about who I was, I decided to reveal the truth and the best way to do that would be to bring her to my family, so we could reveal everything. She might be able to help us.

Adaline and I were studying together out in the Courtyard when I saw Damon (James) running toward me 'Hey Keith, we have an important meeting in the Headmasters Office. About you know what.'

I thought for a second, this would be the perfect time to reveal to her everything. If there was any hope of us being together, she needed to know the real me and I hoped to Merlin that she would accept me for who I really am. Great I sound like a sap. Nodding I looked over to Adaline and said 'Come on babe, this is something you should know too.'

Damon cut in 'Wait what? Are you sure you want to do this mate?'

'Yes, now shut up and lead the way MATE!' I replied in annoyance.

'Ok then' he said while rolling his eyes and led us away to the Headmasters office, where I found Carter Staghart chained and on his knees before everyone. Including Potter who all looked at my plus one with curiosity.

'This is Adaline, she is my girlfriend and I want her to know the truth. I don't want her to get caught in the crossfire by not knowing what is going on.' Dad looked at me with a nod and he told Adaline who we were, and her eyes widened in shock.

'YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER-MALFOY?' I nodded with a confused look and she grinned 'SHE IS MY HERO!' she ran into my Mum's arms and said 'OH MERLIN! IT IS AMAZING TO MEET YOU! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS WIZARD BANK AND ESCAPED ON THE BACK OF A DRAGON?' before waiting for an answer she turned to Potter and screamed 'HARRY POTTER!' she went to run over to hug him, but I had seen enough and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

'Babe calm down! We will discuss this later!' I said while looking down at the fan crazed woman that I fell for. GREAT she was a fangirl, but I couldn't stop the smirk at her energetic behavior. She nodded while watching everyone with wide eyes. I glared at my sister who was muffling her laughter in James' chest.

_**Harry**_

'Ummm, now that introductions have ummm ended' I said while eying the wide-eyed girl with wariness 'We should get down to business. Before arriving here, I discovered that Pansy Parkinson has escaped from custody. I don't know how or who was involved. The investigation is still underway. Now Leonardo helping to find Evelyn, Michael and Elizabeth may have given us something to help bring Jones to the surface. On top of that Cassiopeia has discovered Ganders which will give us an edge against Jones. But first we need absolute proof that he is the Minister, suspicion isn't enough. Now let's get started on the plan…'

_**Adaline**_

I couldn't believe it, I was dating the son of Hermione…. WOW! What is even more cool is that I am in on everything. I am part of their plans…. WOOHOO! Well one thing is for sure Scorpius and I are never breaking up! I could be the next Mrs. Malfoy! He will not be leaving me, no way sunshine and if I ever see that Ambrosia bitch she was going to get a good hex up her ass!

The big plan wasn't going to happen till tomorrow so I had the day to just sit on my ass and to act normal. How the bloody hell do I act normal when I just met and now know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? She could be my Mother in Law! I was stuck in my own little world while studying in the Library that I didn't see someone come up to me. She sat in front of me 'Hey Adaline, I have a confession to make.'

I arched a brow at her at the interruption of my future nuptial plans. 'What do you want to confess?'

'Keith and I have been sleeping together behind your back!' looking at her with shock I realised something.

Something was not right here, deciding to play along, I nodded and said 'Come with me! I need to hear everything!' I packed up my books and we walked toward the other end of the Library.

'Well, it has been going on for such a long time and I hated being dishonest with you!' said Mina with a guilty look on her face. I was suddenly in front of Elaine and Damon's desk, Mina looked confused and nervous.

Turning to face her I said, 'I have known Mina for many years and do you know how I know you are lying? Keith doesn't have the right equipment to make Mina happy. Mina is a Lesbian and had been for about 5 years now. She has a Muggle girlfriend! Now I am going to guess who you are….. Ambrosia?'

The imposters eyes widened with fear, she went to run but I grabbed one arm and Elaine grabbed the other. 'It seems we have the 2 imposters now sister!'

'Don't call me sister!' said Elaine while rolling her eyes at me.

'I could always ask Leo who he marries' I said with a wink

'Can we just get this bitch to the Headmaster and then we can deal with your interest in my brother?'

Nodding I helped her drag this crazy bitch back to the Headmasters Office, maybe we can get more information out of her.

_**Evelyn**_

Michael wanted to meet me at the Entrance Hall, when I got there I felt the strangest hint of familiarity. He eyed me with a smile and extended his arm to mine and we walked out the doors and toward the gate. It was strange seeing him older and carrying a cane, but he was still the same boy I fell for all those years ago.

He apparated us onto a dirt road, looking around it seemed familiar. Leading us around the bend we were on the main street of Maldon. I grinned when we saw the sweets shop, he led me in and we bought some sweets made our way back to Anzac Hill.

We sat and ate our sweets and remembered our first date. He handed me a Turkish Delight and I took a bite and loved the texture and taste. But Michael was laughing at me. 'You got something on your lip' I tried to wipe it off but he took my chin and brought my mouth to his. The kiss was tender and loving at first but it quickly heated up. We had been waiting for so many years and we didn't want to waste a second more, casting some quick protection and privacy spells so no one could see us Michael began kissing down my neck.

The only person I had been with was Jones all those years ago, but a part of me always wished my first time was with Michael. He began unbuttoning the blouse that Hermione had lent me and opening it to reveal my rather plain white bra that Hermione bought for me. He starting licking and sucking on my skin leading down my neck to my breasts. Tangling my hair into his wavy locks I moaned, this was moving so fast but I didn't care. I wanted to be with him, the man who never stopped loving me. Before long we were naked and lying on our clothes for comfort, looking down at his legs I saw there were two large scars on his thighs from where his legs were regrown. I traced the scar and I felt so guilty that he lost his legs because of me. He took my hand gently and whispered, 'It wasn't your fault.'

Looking into his eyes I asked, 'Have you made love before?' he blushed and looked away from me.

'Ummm, no' he said trying to hide his embarrassment, I caressed his cheek and kissed him tenderly

'Neither have I, I have had sex but never had someone make love to me. Will you make love to me?'

He looked into my eyes lovingly and nodded, he moved between my legs and spread my legs and slid inside of me. I gasped at the feel of him inside of me and we made love on Anzac Hill where we had our first kiss.

**Awww, they found each other again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing Adaline's bit. She is going to be a handful for Scorpius but he can handle her. Ambrosia and Dominic are both in custody but sadly Pansy has escaped. The next chapter will be coming soon and as always Please Review **


	14. Chapter 13

**This is the latest chapter and things are coming to a head. I hope you enjoy **** Please review**

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Judas**_

I didn't expect to get an invitation to meet the Headmaster of Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts. But it would be a good idea to check out the school and see if the place has changed since I was last in attendance. Thankfully I could Floo directly to his office and not have to take the long way around and run into that albino Dragon. When I walked through the flames and into the office I remembered the last time I was here. That felt like a lifetime ago, the Headmaster looked greyer than he used to be but thankfully times have changed. 'Hello Headmaster, the names Judas Draguar. What can I do for you?'

'Thank you for visiting Minister, I thought it would be a good idea for you to visit the school and see what is being done to prepare the next generation' replied Headmaster Fitzgerald with a smile.

'That sounds like a great idea Headmaster, what did you have in mind to show me?'

'Please allow me to escort you around the school so you can see what we have on offer for the students.' He led me from the Office and down the hall where I came across someone familiar, when I got closer I noticed it was him. Michael Blight and he had legs. What the actual fuck is going on here? But when I saw the two women beside him smiling and talking I saw Evelyn White and Elizabeth…. Elizabeth and Evelyn look a lot alike, but she resembles my brother a lot too. Thinking about how her Muggle Mother looks I realised she doesn't resemble her at all. SHIT! Please don't tell me the bitch lied! I didn't even care how I portrayed my shock at seeing this.

'Minister is there something wrong?' asked the Headmaster, but I waved it off and continued with the tour. But when I turned to face them, the couple was kissing with Elizabeth smiling with Michael and Evelyn. Yes, I may have given up on Evelyn, but she was still mine at some point and I didn't want her to be happy. Not after her lie, is Elizabeth mine?

Turning another corner, I spot the Malfoy's, Draco, Hermione, Scorpius, Cassiopeia and Leonardo but there were two new additions. A young woman on the arm of the eldest son and a tall man next to the daughter. What the hell was going on here? I thought Dominic and Ambrosia were going to steal the kids away? I walked over to the Malfoys 'Reed and Raven, I heard you haven't been at work the last couple of days. May I ask why?'

Reed looked at me with a sly smirk that gave me an inkling that he knew something 'Sorry Minister but we were spending a bit of time with the kids, we missed them you see.' Looking at the kids I felt something wasn't right here, were they testing me to find out if I was who I said I was.

'They are in school for most of the year, they don't need the distraction of there parents. I want you back in work tomorrow you here!' I told the couple with a stern tone.

'Sorry Minister but you see Raven has a healer's appointment tomorrow' the shit head then put a hand on her stomach possessively and I felt my world go to shit.

'Is there a bun in the oven Mrs. Phoenix?' I ask trying to hide the hate inside

'Yes Minister, my husband and I are really excited. You know of the experience of finding out about my first pregnancy. It was dreadful, but this time it is a lot more intimate and meaningful if you know what I mean?' said my witch.

I nodded and said, 'Very well, but I want you back at work the very next day. I can't have my best Aurors slacking on the job!'

That baby was going to be cut from her womb the minute I lay my hands on her!

When the tour was over we were back at the office but Elizabeth was leaning against the wall near the entrance. 'Headmaster could I please speak to the Minister alone?' He nodded and went into the office and left me and the young woman alone.

'Hello Miss?'

'Cut the bullshit, I know who you are! I know everything about you and to be frank I don't give a rats arse about you! But you seem to have a penchant for hurting the people I care about and I have had enough! When I found out that my Uncle was a murderer and a stalker I couldn't believe it! It made me sick! But you aren't my Uncle, are you? No, you are my fucking Father and I hate you with every fibre of my being! You raped my Mother to bring me into this world. I thank Merlin that she had me raised by your Brother instead of you! I don't want to be anything like you! But I am going to ask you as your daughter, please stop?'

I saw the plea from my daughter and for a split second I would've given up my plans, but I had worked to hard and come to far to stop now. 'Elizabeth, you look so much like your Mother and I am proud that you have grown into a strong and capable woman. But I cannot grant you this request. I am in love with Hermione.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and interrupted, 'No you are obsessed, not in love! You don't know love! Hell, you said you loved my Mother but the minute you thought I died in childbirth you cursed her and sent her to St Pearl's! You had your brother and I Imperioused by David Lee! I was 12 years old and was terrified! You believed me to be your niece and you still had that happen! You don't know what love is!'

'I can see why you would believe that but I am still your blood. Please give me a chance to prove that I can be a decent Father?'

'No. That is never going to happen because you are hurting the people I love and I won't stand for it! So, when the time comes and the fight does take place. I will be on my Mother and Aunt's side and you will lose!'

She turned and walked away from me, not even letting me defend myself or plead with her to see reason. They had poisoned her mind against me and one thing was for sure. I was not going to let this stand!

Storming through the Office and into the floo, I figured it was time that I bring this battle forward and make sure that all my pawns were in play. Hermione will be mine and that spawn will be killed, all of them! Where the bloody hell was Dominic and Ambrosia? They were supposed to take Cassie and Scorpius out of the picture!

Plan, I needed a plan.

_**Dominic**_

What in the name of Merlin am I going to do now? Cassiopeia beat me and took me captive and the dumb bitch Ambrosia got taken captive too. Jones was going to punish me big time for this! The training he put me through was so intense. But I still failed to take her. Maybe I wasn't good enough to be his apprentice. But one thing was for sure, I needed to get the hell out of here. We were being guarded by McLaggen, the dimwit of the Sleeping Dragons.

McLaggen appeared to be dosing off in his seat in front of us. Smiling to myself I remembered the training Jones put me under and did a wandless unlocking charm on my cuffs. When they came undone I made for McLaggen's wand and cast a full-body bind. Releasing Ambrosia, we left to meet up with Jones. We needed to be there when the battle was taking place. I had a feeling it would be happening very soon.

_**Scorpius**_

I walked over to where my girlfriend was reading in the courtyard and sat in front of her, she looked up and grinned. 'Hey babe, any news on when the attack will be?' she asked.

'No news yet. What is with the fangirl yesterday with my Mum and Uncle Harry?'

She blushed scarlet at my question, 'I am so sorry about that. It's just I never thought I would meet them and I let myself get carried away in the moment. I mean, you are Hermione Granger's son! That is awesome in and of itself. Though now knowing who your Father is it kind of makes sense why you acted the way you did when we first met.'

'Wait, what do you mean it makes sense given who my Dad is?' I asked with an arched eyebrow.

'From what I know of Draco Malfoy, he was the bad boy in school and was always showing off and flirting with all the girls.'

'If I remember correctly I only flirted with one girl when I first got here and that was you. You make it sound like I flirt with heaps of girls?' I asked with a smirk.

'Well, the confidence you exude gives off the impression that you flirted like that all the time at your previous school.'

'I only had one girlfriend in my previous school and she was a psycho… Plus my Dad only was involved with Pansy Parkinson, he didn't sleep around or anything.'

'Well I am just saying that it was the impression I got when we first met' she replied nudging me playfully.

'Well the impression I got from you was that you were a know-it-all swot who hid behind her books.'

'You just described me as your Mum!'

'No, I didn't and please don't bring my Mum's behaviour into this. I am not dating someone like my Mum' I replied blushing profusely.

'Obviously not consciously babe, but it is ok. It shows you have good taste.'

'I AM NOT DATING MY MUM!'

'I didn't say you were, it's just your Mum and I share similar traits.'

'No, you don't!' I said crossing my arms while trying to get the mental image of Adaline resembling my Mum out of my head.

Adaline giggled and pulled me into a hug while I tried not to look at her, but she knew exactly how to push my buttons and kissed my lips tenderly. Giving in I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap and kissed her passionately while tracing my fingers up and down her sides. Things were heating up but Adaline pressed her hands firmly on my chest and pulled away 'How many girls have you been with?' she asked with big nervous eyes.

Giving her a small smile, I replied, 'No one, what about you?'

'Same' she breathed and ran her fingers through my hair, 'I want you to be my first, but not yet. I want to wait until I can look into your real eyes, not this disguise.'

Smiling I kissed her tenderly and embraced her, this was a woman I never knew I needed. She was kind, caring and genuine. I am glad that I got the chance to meet her and be with her. Adaline showed me what it means to truly care for someone and I will treasure her forever because of that.

_**Hermione**_

We have proven beyond all reasonable doubt that the Minister was in fact Jones. But now all we had to do was wait until he made his move. With all the allies that we have, there is no way that he will win. Draco and I only just got home from St Pearl's. The Healers believe that the baby is growing well and have already revealed the gender to me. I didn't tell Draco that I knew because I wanted it to be a surprise for him when we were finally free of Jones. Going to Lyra's bedroom I found her reading _Anne of Green Gables_ it was strange as the copy seemed familiar. 'Where did you get that honey?'

'Elizabeth gave it to me, it is a first edition' she said grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't keep the smile from forming, sitting down on her bed next to her I she grew excited 'I am up to the bit where Anne smashes a slate on Gilbert's head. Mummy, Anne and Gilbert remind me of you and Daddy.'

'How so sweetie?' I asked with peaked interest

'You are both really smart and always competed for the best grades in class according to Grandma. That was what happened between Anne and Gilbert. Do you think they will get together just like you and Dad did?' she asked insightfully.

'I don't know, maybe. You will just have to keep reading to find out' I said with a wink. Thinking about it more I realised Gilbert was a lot like Draco, except he was kinder in his youth. I supposed I was like Anne, only she was a ginger and I was bushy-haired. Thankfully I wasn't obsessed with puffed sleeves or tried to name myself Cordelia. Also, I wasn't stuck in my own fantasy world like she was and I had to grow up a lot faster than she did. Her life wasn't on the line like mine was. Part of me envied Anne's life, but another part of me was thankful that I didn't reject Draco's proposal twice like Anne did to Gilbert. I knew he was the one that I loved and one thing was for sure, I wasn't giving him up. Plus, I was kind of pregnant with his twins.

Looking at Lyra's innocent face I couldn't help thinking that in just a few years she would be going to a school for magic. She already revealed that she had magic about 4 years ago. She was having a tantrum because she couldn't have a cookie and smashed one of Narcissa's prized vase collections. It was an easy fix, but to this day Narcissa is wary of Lyra going near any of her collectors' items. Tucking Lyra into bed I walked back into the bedroom to find Draco just coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Damn he looked good! Figuring that this could be the last night we had to relax I quickly changed into my sexy green lingerie nightie. Draco gave a sly laugh and came up behind me 'Are you trying to make it impossible to sleep tonight?' he was kissing my neck and fiddling with the bottom hem of my skimpy nightie.

'I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Malfoy' I replied innocently.

'Are you sure about that? He asked while nibbling my neck.

'Very sure' I said while biting my lip.

There was a sudden pecking at the window, looking over Draco walked over still in his towel and let the raven in. It dropped a bouquet of black roses that had an envelope attached. The raven flew off, Draco quickly checked the envelope for spells but found it with none. It was addressed to me so he handed it to me to open.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ It has come to my attention that your youngest boy is the reason you found and cured Evelyn. Your son is a powerful diviner, but his visions won't save everyone. I am disappointed that you are carrying another spawn of that bleach blonde ferret. Just know that the child will be done away with as soon as you are in my arms again. You already know by now that Elizabeth is my daughter, but she has betrayed me and I will get rid of her as soon as you are impregnated with my seed. _

_ That ferret isn't the only one who can bond with Dragon's. I assume you know of the Dragon I possess. He is a fearsome beast who will most definitely lay waste to all those Sleeping Dragons that you are so fond of. I am granting you one final night of sleep with your dreadful excuse of a husband for tomorrow at the strike of 12. I am coming for you. Look to the skies my beloved._

_ Love Always_

_ Your Adam_

_ P.S. I already have a name for our child. Tom for a boy and Bella for a girl._

Draco quickly summons his Patronus and says, 'Everyone, I need you all to be ready for the fight at 12 tomorrow. Meet at ours at 11am to discuss our plan! Jones's message said to look to the skies, so bring your brooms. It's time to get rid of this deluded bastard once and for all!'

Smiling at my husband as the Patronus split into multiple dragons and flew out into the night toward all the allies we have attained. 'I want you to stay home tomorrow!'

'What?' I asked in shock.

'Honey, you are pregnant and we are going to fight against a dragon and who knows who else. I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire.'

'I am not going to sit on the sidelines while my family goes up against him without me there. If I am not there he will send someone here to get me and you know it.'

'Not if I put extra wards on the place.'

'I am not staying away!'

'Hermione would you stop being so stubborn?'

'Not until you realise that you need me!'

'Of course, I need you, alive and well.'

'I will be, especially if you let me come.'

'I won't let you fly a broom, you aren't as good a flyer as everyone else.'

'Then let me fly Solis with you!'

'Well….' I could see that he couldn't argue that. Because I would be with him the whole time and being on the dragon would be the safest place for her. 'FUCK! Fine, but I swear if things go south I am sending you back to this house!'

'Everything will be fine honey. Please believe in me.'

'I do, I can't lose you.'

'You won't' I said with absolute certainty and kissed him passionately.

_**Cassiopeia**_

I just received Dad's Patronus and I was in bed preparing to sleep, but how could I sleep after hearing that? I needed to see James. Getting out of bed I sent my Patronus which is a Wolf telling him to meet me under our willow. I got there and cast a spell that made balls of light float through the leaves and branches illuminating the tree as our own little sanctuary. Turning at the sound of rustling in the bushes I found James walking through the hanging vines and gave me a small smile while pulling me into his arms. 'Hey, couldn't sleep?' he asked while kissing the top of my head.

'Yeah, just knowing that tomorrow the fate of everyone will be decided. I am worried for Mum and the baby, for the rest of the family and for you. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me and I can't lose you!'

'There is no way you are going to lose me baby. How about I take your mind off everything?' he waved his wand and music started playing, it was the tune to John Legend's _All of me_. Pulling me into a slow dance he started singing;

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawin' me in and you kickin' me out  
You've got my head spinnin', no kiddin'  
I can't pin you down  
What's goin' on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on a magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright_

_My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my eginning'  
Even when I lose, I winnin'_

_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around  
Through every mood  
Your my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing  
In my head for you_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
Your my end and my eginning'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_Give me all of you, oh  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginnin'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

I couldn't believe how much she and I have been through. We have been through enough to last a lifetime. Come tomorrow everything could change for good or for bad. Kissing her tenderly we made love under our willow in our last final night of peace.

_**Leonardo**_

_I was standing in complete darkness, I could hear someone speaking._

_ 'Adam, it is time' said the woman_

_ 'Show me your arms' said Jones, I could never forget that voice_

_ 'Morsmordre' he said and I felt a chill ease up my spine. Where the hell had I heard that spell from?' Suddenly I saw a pale arm in the darkness with a dark green writhing snake slithering through the mouth of a skull._

Screaming I bolted out of my dream and felt my body quake with a cold sweat, was Jones giving people the dark mark? I must tell Dad NOW! I jolted out of bed and wrote a quick letter and sent it straight to Dad. Little did I know, Dad wouldn't find out through the letter.

_**Adam**_

'Do you think I could live up to him?' I asked with a furrow in my brow

'Of course, you will be our lord and we will serve you. Voldemort didn't bond with a dragon, he was misguided. But you are strong, you will help rid this world of all those who are unworthy!' said Judith with certainty. 'I have brought you some loyal followers, and to make them yours all you must do is add your blood to their marks. Then mark everyone else, including me' gesturing to the 2 Death Eaters who have been at large for 21 years Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

_**Draco**_

I was snuggled up to my pregnant wife in bed when I felt a sudden burning pain I hadn't felt in 21 years. Shooting from the bed I ran into the ensuite and silenced the room and screamed as I looked at my left arm. The faded Dark Mark was back to a vibrant green and writhing again. Tears streamed my eyes and I yelled 'NOOOOOO!'

The door flew open and there stood a panicked Hermione who knelt down to me and took my arm in hers and breathed 'How is this possible. He is dead!' I shook my head and sobbed as the pain shot through me, she pulled me into an embrace and said, 'We will fix this.' She bolted from the room and returned with Mother who looked at my arm with shock.

'This isn't possible! Unless?' said, Narcissa who stroked her sons head comfortingly

'Unless what?' asked Hermione with concern

'Unless someone has taken Voldemort's place. But the only way would be to have an original death eater allow him to taint their mark with the new leader's blood. Otherwise Draco wouldn't be affected' said Narcissa with fear.

'The Lestrange brothers, they have been at large for 21 years' I said through clenched teeth. There was a flapping at the window and Hermione took the letter and showed it to me after having a quick read;

_Dad,_

_ Just dreamt that Jones was giving people the Dark Mark, he is the new Dark Lord now._

_ Leo_

Showing the letter to Mum I felt a fear rise in me, who else is following Jones and has taken his mark? We are fucked.

_**Harry**_

Something wasn't right, my arm where Peter Pettigrew cut me all those years ago when Voldemort returned was in pain. It reminded me of the stinging I used to get from my scar, but this felt different.

'Harry, there is something going on at Azkaban' said Ron who was looking increasingly agitated.

'What is going on Ron?' I asked

'The surviving Death Eaters are screaming, it appears their faded marks have returned to their former state. The Death Eaters are saying there is a new Dark Lord risen.'

'WHAT?' I asked with a sick feeling in my gut. Memories of my school years played through my head. All the deaths and dangers I had to face when Voldemort was in power, but now it is someone else. My bets on Jones, he is the only one with the kind of power to pull it off. We are screwed! 'It's Jones, I know it is. Tomorrow we will deal with him. First, I need to go home and spend time with my wife before I leave the Country again. Your sister is scary when pissed.'

'Tell me about it, she gets it from Mum' replied Ron who went exited Harry's Office to get ready for the fight tomorrow.

**Oh shit! The Lestrange's are back! The battle will be in the next chapter. Trust me when I say… it will be insane :D Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the chapter where it all goes down. I hope you like it :D Please review**

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Adaline**_

__I couldn't believe it when I received a Patronus just like everyone else did. Draco asked us all to meet at the house at 11am but I didn't want to risk being late, so I got there 15 minutes early. The room was so tense as Leo was arguing with Hermione about being in the battle. He wanted to be a part of it but she was dead set against it. 'Mum, when Uncle Harry was my age he fought a Basilisk!'

'He almost died too if it weren't for Forkes!' she said in a stern tone.

'But why can Cassie and Scorpius fight and I can't?'

'They have been training in Defense Against the Dark Arts and they are a part of this! Now you are going to stay here with your Grandmother and little sister. Besides you don't want to get caught in a fight when you get an important vision!' Hermione said logically

'Fine!' said Leo who stormed upstairs in annoyance. I could understand where he was coming from. He didn't know if his family would survive today and wanted to help in anyway he can. But there was something else that was happening, something they hadn't told everyone yet.

Scorpius came down the stairs dressed in some worn out jeans, a black t-shirt and some simple runners. He looked handsome but a part of me wanted to know what he really looked like. Scorpius walked over to me and kissed me gently before pulling me into a hug. 'I want you to be careful today baby.'

I looked up at my concerned boyfriend and replied, 'I will try my best honey, but don't do anything stupid!'

He pointed to himself and said in a shocked teasing tone, 'Me, do anything stupid? Never' he leant down to kiss me again and more people started showing up. There was a bunch of guys who came in wearing British Auror robes and some others as well. I spotted Ron Weasley and felt a flutter of excitement at the knowledge that the Golden Trio was here. Scorpius noticed and gave me an arched eyebrow look. Why did he have to look so sexy while doing that?

Harry stepped forward when everyone was there and began; 'Welcome everyone, since last night some more news has surfaced. Adam Jones has been appointed as the new Dark Lord. We discovered this last night when all former Death Eaters felt their marks burn and activate again.' I looked over at Draco who was rubbing his left forearm with a stern look of anger. He really must regret getting that all those years ago? I thought to myself. 'So, this is even more serious than just protecting the Malfoy family because this affects the whole of the Wizarding World. When Voldemort was in power he destroyed mine and many other families, but this Lord won't get that chance! It seems he has recruited Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They were brothers who fought in both the First and Second Wizarding War. Rodolphus was Bellatrix Lestrange's husband, she was one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater's. If any of you find yourself up against these men be wary! The school is under complete lockdown and the Professors are patrolling the perimeter.'

Turning to the Malfoy's Harry removed his wand and said; 'Before we move on to other matters I believe it is time to remove the glamour on the Malfoy family and my son. Please step forward.'

The Malfoy's all stepped forward and with a quick spell their appearances changed. Hermione's hair went back to the wild untamable curls and her eyes were the gorgeous brown. Draco had a head of platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. Narcissa had a strange hairdo of half black and half platinum blonde hair. Cassiopeia and Scorpius were very similar in appearance, but their hair was a light blonde, while their eyes were a beautiful brown like Hermione's. Lyra had the same hair as Cassie's while Leo's was a little darker in shade. James looked so much like his Dad, but his hair had a reddish tinge to it. So, this was what they looked like. Scorpius looked at me warily and walked over to me. 'I think you look even more handsome' I said while stroking his aristocratically pale face.'

'It doesn't bother you?' he asked in an ENGLISH accent.

'Nope, and could you say something else. That accent is sexy' I said with a wink

He smirked and said, 'Whatever you want love' Oh damn, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? I smiled and kissed him gently.

Harry then coughed while looking at us pointedly, I turned bright red and said, 'Sorry' while trying to fade into the back of the room. _Please tell me they didn't hear what I just said…._

'Ok, now that everyone looks and sounds like themselves we need to discuss the plan. Narcissa, Lyra and Leonardo will be staying here in case anyone needs healing and to keep them safe from danger. Draco and Hermione will be riding Solis, while the rest of us will be on brooms. We don't know who else we are going up against, but as long as we stick together and protect each other we should be fine. Remember that Jones is disguised as the Australian Minister and could have good people fighting for him so wait till they fire the first shot fighting back alright!' said Harry with an authoritative tone. Wow he is so cool.

It was now 11.45am when everyone went outside where I saw Solis in front of the house waiting for Hermione and Draco. This was going to be insane, but we were going to kick ass. Turning to Scorpius I said, 'Be safe.' I kissed him passionately before going over to the fence where I had my broom leaning.

_**Cassiopeia**_

I walked over to where the brooms were and found mine, but I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. Turning into there arms and looking up I saw the face of the man I love. 'Be safe out their baby' he said while looking into my eyes pleadingly.

'I will, just as long as you don't do anything reckless and stupid!' I said looking at him with a sternly.

'I'm a Gryffindor remember, so I can't promise that' looking up into his eyes I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him lovingly.

'Come back to me in one peace James Sirius Potter or I will throttle you!' I said sternly, then grabbed my broom and walked toward the take off point.

_**Draco**_

I called Scorpius, Cassie and Hermione over to me and pulled them all into a massive hug 'Be safe all of you! Don't let anyone get a shot at you and show them what happens when they mess with a Malfoy!'

Cassiopeia and Scorpius nodded and gave us one more hug before mounting their brooms. Turning to Hermione I took her hand and whispered, 'First sign of trouble and I am taking you home remember!'

'Yes, Auror Malfoy now let's climb on the bloody dragon already' said my wife impatiently.

_**Hermione**_

Looking over at Elizabeth I noticed that she was hugging her Mum and wishing her luck while climbing onto her broom. Evelyn noticed my look and nodded to me, we had an understanding that this was going to be the final battle with Jones. He would not be walking away from this.

Climbing onto Solis I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist as he held onto Solis, the dragon started moving and before long we were in the air. Looking around us there were many Wizards and Witches on brooms flying into battle. In the distance I saw the dragon flying toward us with many Wizards and Witches flying with them. Taking a deep breath, we hovered and waited for them to stop in front of us.

_**Draco**_

When the Horntail started hovering in front of us with all the Wizards and Wizards on both sides were hovering in the air waiting for the showdown. That was when I noticed the Australian Aurors, they looked at us with confusion also. Jones was still under the glamour, so they didn't know who he was. 'What the hell is going on here Minister? Why are we up against the Malfoy's?' called Mark Poe.

_Finally, the bastard has gained some brains. _'The Malfoy's are traitor's Poe, now do as you are told.' Jones then launches an _Avada Kedavra _at me, Solis helps me to dodge it and I fire an _Impedimentia_. The Australian Aurors; Cook, Thompson, Poe, Smith, Taylor, Cornus and Marble all open fire on Solis who Hermione cast a powerful _Protego_ over.

'STOP FIRING AT US!' I shouted at the Aurors.

Cook flies forward and yells; 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO BETRAY US?'

'WE DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS! MINISTER JUDAS IS REALLY JONES!' I bellowed. While the Aurors were distracted Hermione fired a _Revelio _at the Minister whose face instantly changed. It was Jones.

'DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON THE DARK LORD!' shouted Judith Pierce at the Aurors who were already flying to my side and started attacking Noctis.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Flying next to Scorpius and Adaline we were attacked by Dominic, Ambrosia, Ava and Cade. I fired a _Flipendo _at Dominic who casts a silent Protego and fires back an _Ebulio_ which I block with ease. From the corner of my eye I could see Scorpius firing a _Petrificus Totalis_ at Ambrosia who blocked it and sent a _Crucio _at Adaline with malice. Adaline quickly flies out of the way.

I was knocked from my broom and with quick thinking I cast an _Arresto Momento _on myself and somersault onto the dry Australian ground below. Turning I notice Dominic landing gracefully from his broom and he fires a _Stupefy_ I do a wordless _Protego _and instantly fire a _Levicorpus_ which he dodges. But I sent a quick _Expelliarmus_ which disarms the wand but before I could bind him he runs and tackles me to the ground. The wand is knocked from my hand and I fight to grab it, but he pulls on my leg and drags me toward him. Quickly I turn and kick him in the face and stand up, he stumbles to his feet and throws a punch at me. I dodge and knee him in the gut causing him to keel over and knee him in the face breaking his nose.

_**Draco**_

Looking down at the ground where my daughter was knocked from the sky I noticed her beating the living daylights out of Dominic and I couldn't be prouder.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Wrapping my arms around his neck from behind I put him in a choke hold, he struggled to get me off, but my grip was like Iron. Before long he collapses to the ground from lack of air and passes out. I quickly grab my wand and cast an _Incarcerous_. He was instantly wrapped up by chains so there was no escape. That was when I saw his left sleeve was rolled to reveal a fresh Dark Mark. _What an idiot _I thought to myself and looked up at the sky.

Cade was flying toward me, but I quickly send an _Ebulio _at him and he floats off his broom and slowly lands to the ground with a pop. Casting a quick _Petrificus Totalis_ he fell to the ground limp. Just for the safe side I cast an _Incarcerous _and chains trapped him aswell. Looking up I find James flying with his Father.

_**Scorpius**_

__I noticed that Ava wasn't very good at her spells while flying so I quickly got her out of the way with a simple _Flipendo_ and she fell from her broom. Watching her fall I saw Cassie break her fall with an _Arresto Momentum _and bound her. At least she wasn't dead, I really didn't want to kill anyone. Turning to face Ambrosia I found her trying to curse my girlfriend with a _Confringo_ Adaline blocked it. Thankfully with Adaline distracting her I fired a successful _Incendio _sending flames at her and she falls from her broom. Cassie was of course quick on the draw by slowing her fall and binding her with the others.

_**Adam**_

This was so bloody frustrating, I was sending Avada's at both Malfoy and Blight but they were dodging them. What made matters worse was that I had to dodge all the hexes and curses from Evelyn and Hermione. _Dammit _I felt Noctis beneath me move abruptly almost knocking me off. Looking down I notice that Harry and James were flying around Noctis practically taunting him. Quickly I blocked another Stunner from Malfoy while Blight was dodging an Avada from me.

_**Pansy**_

Bloody hell, I was versing Cormac McLaggen, this had to be a joke, right? Quickly I dodged an _Impedimentia_ and quickly fired back a _Descendo. _McLaggen dodged it with ease which caused me to resent him. I was struggling to fly and fire spells while he was doing it with ease, he was the biggest oaf at school aside from Longbottom. McLaggen fired a _Confundus _causing me to lose focus for a second, but before I could get my bearings I was hit with a stunner.

Falling from the broom I felt my fall slow down and I thought this would be someone on my team. But when I saw it was that brat Cassie I tried to get out of her spell, but before I could land she hit me with an Incarcerous. I fell to the ground in chains. _DAMMIT!_

_**Dean**_

'YOU PATHETIC BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE DARK LORD!' she fired a _Glacius Tria _which I dodged with ease and sent a _Lacarnum Inflamarae _trying to cause her cloak to catch on fire, but she blocks it.

_**Rodolphus**_

I looked at the Irish brat I remembered from Hogwarts. _How the hell did this pathetic Half-Blood survive?_ I fired a _Sectumsempra_ to which the Irish brat dodges with ease. 'YOU SHOULD'VE DIED AT HOGWARTS YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!' I bellowed at the disgusting excuse of a Wizard.

'THERE IS SOMETHING HOGWARTS NEGLECTED TO TEACH YOU LESTRANGE!' bellowed the filth.

'WHAT IS THAT HALF BLOOD?'

'IT FAILED TO TEACH YOU TO NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!' he then sent a shockingly powerful _CONFRINGO!_

_SHIT! The half-blood has a talent in explosions _my broom exploded into nothing and I felt splinters of it penetrate my body everywhere. Falling to the ground I cast an _Arresto Momentum _and landed with a hard thud. I felt a curse wiz past me and I look up to see Cassiopeia Malfoy, growling I cast an _Orbis _to which she blocked with apparent ease and sends an _Incendio Tria. _

_ BLOODY HELL! _I block the flames just barely and by Merlin they were hot. I heard someone land behind me and saw the Irish was back in the fight and sent an _Expulso _at me which I dodged and sent a _Sectumsempra _right back. Cassiopeia and the Irish brat Seamus I think it was were firing and blocking spells, but I was too fast for them. 'YOU WILL LOSE YOU DISGUSTING HALF-BLOOD'S!' I shouted.

'VOLDEMORT WAS A FILTHY HALF-BLOOD TOO! YOU DEATH EATER'S SEEM TO FORGET!' shouted Cassiopeia with annoyance.

'BELLA WOULD'VE LOVED TO TORTURE YOU JUST LIKE SHE DID YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER!' I shouted in anger. Cassiopeia fought harder with her spells against me.

_**Draco**_

__I saw one of the Lestrange's land and was now dueling Finnegan and Cassie, thankfully Cassie was holding her own.

_**Rabastan**_

My brother was up against the two half-bloods, while I was being attacked by the blood traitor Zabini. 'YOUR FATHER WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED BLAISE! YOU HAVE SULLIED YOUR FAMILY NAME WITH YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR WAYS!'

'I COULDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT MY FATHER THINKS! HE IS ROTTING IN AZKABAN, CARE TO JOIN HIM?' bellowed the disgusting Blood Traitor. Looking down briefly I noticed my brother was outnumbered, quickly I flew down next to him and fought against the two half-bloods. That blood traitor joined the fight too. It was a difficult fight. I saw the girl say something to the other men, I was fighting Zabini and my brother was fighting the Irish imbecile. Suddenly the girl disappeared from my view.

_**Cassiopeia**_

Sneaking around behind the brothers I tap Rodolphus's shoulder distracting him long enough for Seamus to disarm him. 'Want to see how a Muggle kicks ass?' I asked with a smirk and I jump into the air and roundhouse kick him right in the face knocking him unconscious. Rabastan turns to fight me but is taken out by Blaise and Seamus. Standing over the two old Death Eaters I couldn't help but smile. _I just took out the Lestrange brothers! _

_**David**_

I was up against the ginger Ron and the now grown Elizabeth. She grew up into a beautiful young woman. I wonder if Jones will let me keep her when this is finished. After all this time helping him get his loves, I think it is time I get one of my own. Looking over at her floating Uncle beside me I made sure the Imperious I had on him was still intact and went about fighting off the Weasley. With relative ease Elizabeth disarms her Uncle then casts an _Ebulio_ she lowers him to the ground and binds him. Before long she is firing hexes at me. 'LITTLE LIZZIE IS ALL GROWN UP AND FILLED OUT IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!' I bellow with a wicked gleam in my eyes. She fires a hex at me but continues to fly toward her Father and Mother. _Awww she wants to save her Mummy._

Suddenly flashes of light are whizzing past me and I look in the direction they were coming from and see Blaise and Seamus back on their brooms. They wanted to help the red head. _I will show them I am not easily defeated._

_**Judith**_

That Dean Thomas sends a _Confundus _at me, but I don't get a chance to block it because I saw the defeat of the Lestrange's. Losing control of my broom I shakily land but before I can steady myself on my feet that spawn Cassiopeia punches me right in the face knocking me unconscious.

_**Noctis**_

_This blasted Wizard wasn't living up to his promises and it was grating on my nerves. My patience was wearing thin, especially with these pesky Potters taunting me with there fanciful flying out of my reach. I had enough and tucked my wings while flipping to the side causing Jones to fall. When I regained my balance and extended my wings I spotted the Potters and went in for the kill by breathing fire at them. But they kept dodging with their flying._

_**Cassiopeia**_

I saw James just miss getting toasted by the Dragon and felt my heart hammer in my chest. I quickly summoned an unused broom only to discover it was a _Yajirushi _this will work. I went to climb on but it was summoned by another right from my hand. Looking up I see Jones grab it in midair and fly into the air on one of the fastest broomsticks in the world. He flies just above Solis's back and grabs Mum from behind Dad. 'NOOOOO!' I scream along with Dad who quickly turned Solis to go after Jones. Before he gets to far away Elizabeth fires an _Ebulio _at Mum who floats off the broom. Dad flies under her and pops the bubble, so she could fall back onto Solis. She climbs back behind Dad and they fly toward Jones.

Jones was blocked by another Witch, I couldn't see which one, but a green flash shot from her wand and it his Jones clear in the chest. Knocking him from his broom. I watched the body fall to the ground dead. As the witch flew closer to the ground I saw that it was Evelyn who killed Jones. I felt it was justice, out of everyone she was the most hurt by him. Solis shot breathed fire over Lee who was holding his own against the Aurors. Lee was burnt to a crisp. I looked all over the sky above and couldn't find James, Harry or Noctis. 'JAMES!' I called at the top of my lungs in the hopes that he would listen. _Please don't be dead _I thought to myself.

_**Draco**_

Solis goes for a landing next to Cassie who was screaming for James. Climbing down with Hermione I heard Solis say; _'Stay here with your family. I will end things with Noctis' _He flies toward the Mountain where we last saw the Potters.

I pulled Cassie's trembling form into my arms and said, 'He will be fine' _I just hoped I was right_.

There was a roar and two fliers with smoke trailing behind them flew toward us. Cassie pulled herself from my arms and ran through the crowd of landed allies toward James who landed with a tumble.

_**James**_

I saw Cassie running toward me but instead of a hug I get a slap to the face… huh… 'HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!' she shouts and runs into my arms in tears. Wrapping my arms around her I stroke my hand down her back as she sobs into my chest.

Dad was patting Uncle Ron's back and said in a serious tone, 'Don't tell Ginny what I did today! She will kill me if she finds out.'

'Got your back mate' said Uncle Ron patting Dad on the back.

_**Draco**_

Looking up from the romantic scene I see Noctis who looks like he has been injured flying toward Solis who looks mostly Ok, not many injuries at all. They clawed, roared and breathed fire at each other in a sea of orange and red. Noctis looked severely injured and seemed to be deranged, he looked toward the Potters and went to breath fire at them and Cassie which scared the shit of me. Thankfully Solis bit into the base of Noctis's wing. They tumbled to the ground and I watched as Solis ripped one of Noctis wings off with his teeth and claw his throat out. Solis arose from the corpse of the Horntail and everyone cheered. We won.

Looking at Hermione I could see the tears fall from her eyes as she breathed, 'It's over. It's finally over.' I pulled her into my arms and noticed that the dark mark was back to the faded scar it once was. It was over for good this time!

Scorpius and Cassie were kissing their significant others, then turned to Hermione and I giving us the biggest hugs in the world. Our family was safe, and we could finally know peace again. 'We can finally go back to England' I said with a grin.

Scorpius suddenly looked sullen, he looked over at his girlfriend Adaline who was looking equally sullen. 'I am sure I could put word in with Headmistress McGonagall if you want to finish off school at Hogwarts Adaline? Do you think you could handle being a Sleeping Dragon?'

Adaline's face lit up with excitement and said, 'YES!' She jumped into my sons arms with excitement. Thinking to myself I wondered what house she would fit into? Turning to Hermione who was giving me a loving look.

'What is it honey?'

'I love you Draco, you are the most amazing man I have ever known.'

'I'm yours' I said with a smile and kissed her tenderly.

**Woohoo, they WON! I hope you liked how I ended this :D**

**Jokes, this isn't the ending. I still have the Epilogue to go yet **

**Please Review!**


	16. Epilogue Part 1

**Here is the Epilogue Part 1 everyone! There is a sexual scene in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and Please review **

**EPILOGUE PART 1**

_**James**_

__We were finally back in the United Kingdom and were having a big celebration at the Burrow. Jones was gone, and all his followers were in Azkaban where they belonged. Cassiopeia was back to looking like her gorgeous self and I could finally spend time with my girlfriend without having to call her by a false name. I was sitting on the couch with my arm around encompassing her shoulders while my fingers traced patterns on her skin. She lowered her head to my shoulder and we were in a calm state of bliss. All the adults were in the kitchen talking while Cassie and I were having a quiet moment together. It was at that point when Hugo decided to burst in. 'IS IT TRUE WHAT DAD SAID? THAT YOU AND YOUR DAD WERE CHASED DOWN BY A HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL?' He asked at the top of his lungs.

'WHAT? HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IN THE KITCHEN NOW!' shouted Mum who sounded scarily like Grandma. Pulling from Cassie's embrace I walked into the kitchen to find Mum hitting Dad with a tea towel. 'HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER YOURSELF AND OUR SON AND NOT TELL ME!' Dad held his arms up in surrender. 'RONALD, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME WHAT MY DIMWITTED HUSBAND WAS DOING!' she made sure to give him a good whipping with the towel too.

'The Dragon targeted us Gin, you see it was the brother of the Horntail I battled in the Triwizard Tournament…' Dad couldn't get another word in as Mum started whipping the towel hard on his head again.

'THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT? THE TOURNAMENT THAT I ALMOST WATCHED YOU DIE IN 3 TIMES? HARRY JAMES POTTER I WILL THROTTLE YOU!' That was when she turned on me and said in a stern tone, 'Never do that again James Sirius Potter or I will punish you just as your Great Aunt and Great Uncle did to your Father…. BARS ON YOUR WINDOW, NO LETTERS FROM FRIENDS AND NO BROOM!' my eyes widened in fear. _No broom or letters, not happening._

I nodded and said, 'Yes Mum, I won't do it again' she calmed a little toward me but whipped Dad and Uncle Ron with the towel two more times in a huff. Thankfully after her outburst I went to find where Cassie was, but she was in the corner of the room looking like she was holding in a laugh. _That little minx! _I shook my head at her and asked, 'What are you laughing at Missy?'

'I am laughing at an almost full-grown man being screeched at by a red haired, red faced Mother' she said while pulled me into a hug.

'I HEARD THAT CASSIE!' shouted Mum and Cassie's face went pale in fear.

'Sorry Mrs. Potter' said Cassie with fear.

Laughing I escorted Cassie to sit next to me at the dinner table. Everyone was here and having a great time. There was just two people missing _Where was Scorpius and Adaline?_

_**Adaline**_

Scorpius and I decided to get away from the crazy at the Burrow and go for a fly, we were flying over the green fields and landscape. The weather was so much different up here, so bloody cold. When we got to a clearing Scorpius landed and seemed to disappear into nowhere. I landed and saw just his head appear 'What are you waiting for babe? Come in and get warm.'

I followed him into what appeared to be a large tent. Looking around I found it was big enough to house two. There was a large Queen-Sized bed with a bright patchwork quilt. A circular firepit in the center that illuminated the tent beautifully. Looking up into his eyes I knew why he set this up. We had been together for a week and this was the first time we could be alone. Yes, we were living in the same house for the moment but Mum and Dad placed locks on the doors so a boy and a girl couldn't be inside at the same time. The door refused to close if Scorpius entered and it sucked, we wanted some privacy. Looking around the tent I realized we finally have it.

Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach because this could potentially be our first time. I just hoped that Scorpius or I wouldn't screw up this moment. Scorpius smiled while running his fingers tenderly through my hair and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

_**Cassiopeia**_

It was getting late and no one knew where Scorpius or Adaline was.

'Cassie, do you know where Adaline and Scorpius are?' asked Mum who seemed to be roaming the house.

'Um, no Mum. But I am sure they will turn up soon.'

'Cassie…. Where are they?' she asked sternly

'I really don't know…'

'Lie to me one more time Missy and we will have problems!'

'Mum just give them half-an-hour and they should be back…'

'Cassie, your Dad is out flying with the boys! You remember what happened when you got caught?'

'Oh crap…. I don't know exactly where he is. I just know that he took the tent and set it up in the woods somewhere.'

'Which tent?' Mum asked with wide eyes.

'Um, yours and Dad's'

'WE NEED TO FIND THEM NOW!' she screeched.

'Why?' I asked in a panic.

'That tent is a tent that Ginny bought us as a gag gift. We don't have sex in it as there are spells that counteract the contraceptive charm built in!'

'WHAT?' I screeched.

_**Scorpius**_

This was amazing, I was kissing down her neck while caressing her breasts through her shirt. I pinched her nipples through her bra, eliciting all kinds of moans from her. Moving my hands further down I lifted her shirt over her head and moved my hands over her bra and felt myself get aroused by the feel of her skin on mine. She reached down and pulled off my shirt and she pushed me on the bed while kissing down my chest using her lips, tongue and teeth. Moaning I tangled my fingers in her hair as she moved the kisses further down my abdomen.

Quickly she removed my jeans and began rubbing her hand over my boxer covered appendage and I bit my lip while bucking my cock further into her hand. Feeling like I was getting close I pulled her hand away and flipped her onto her back and dry humped her while kissing her hungrily.

_**Draco**_

Flying through the English countryside brought me so much peace. An Otter appeared in front of me and heard Hermione's panicked voice;

'Draco, Scorpius has 'the' tent and is with Adaline! Find them NOW!' I felt my heart stop, _Oh SHIT!'_

'She doesn't mean the tent Gin gave you?' asked Potter with worry.

'Oh, I think she does… WE HAVE TO FIND THEM! I AM NOT READY TO BE A GRANDFATHER!'

I flew around scoping the area trying to locate the bloody tent.

_**Adaline**_

I bit my lip as he removed my jeans and began rubbing my heat through my lacey pink underwear. My body went into overdrive as I clung to the blanket on the bed. Looking into his eyes he leant down and kissed me while rubbing me through the transparent fabric. I could feel my heat trickling with arousal as he caressed my nub through the fabric. Before long he ripped off my undies and slid his finger inside me. Gasping I clung to his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss that was ravenous with desire.

He used his other hand to unclasp my bra then watched as my breasts bounced naked in front of his eyes. He licked and sucked one nipple while adding another finger inside me. My breathing increased, and I moaned as I felt him pleasure me in ways I had never felt before.

_**Hermione**_

I was running through the woods and kept using _Revelio _repeatedly in the hopes that the tent would reveal itself. Cassie and James were trailing behind me looking increasingly agitated. Then it hit me stopping I turned to my daughter and asked, 'Please tell me you didn't use the tent already?'

Cassie's face went bright red and said in a small voice while clutching James's hand 'We used it last weekend.'

My heart stopped, _I DON'T WANT TO BE A GRANDMOTHER YET! I AM ABOUT TO BE A MOTHER AGAIN!_

_**Scorpius**_

She felt so amazing as I felt her juices coat my fingers, before long she was writhing in ecstasy and screamed as she came over my fingers. She was dripping wet and ready for me, 'Are you ready baby?' she nodded, and I felt my heart soar as I pulled off my boxers and grabbed my wand. '_conceptuum impeditionem' _I said with a wave of my wand. Putting my wand on the bedside table I moved between her legs and slid myself inside of her slowly. Adaline clung to me tightly and moaned loudly at the feel of me stretching her. 'Are you okay?' I asked uneasily to which she nodded while biting her lip.

'Keep moving' she breathed and I slowly broke through her barrier causing her to claw at my back. When I felt her grow accommodated to me I started moving out of her till just my tip remained and thrust into her faster than before. She moaned louder and louder as I thrust in and out of her like a bullet.

_**Draco**_

I came across a clearing that seemed promising, casting a _Revelio _I noticed the crude spell-work of my son's protection wards. Rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath I walked around till I found the entrance and walked in. But as soon as I heard the moans I shut my eyes and shouted, 'STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!'

'DAD!' shouted Scorpius who sounded like he bolted off the bed. I could hear the screech of Adaline and hoped to Merlin he didn't impregnate her.

'GET DRESSED BOTH OF YOU! I WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE!' I walked out and looked at Potter who looked at me with an amused face.

'You seem to make a habit of walking in on your kids Malfoy'

'JUST YOU WAIT POTTER! IMAGINE WALKING IN ON YOUR PRECIOUS LILY OR ALBUS! HELL, I ALREADY WALKED IN ON YOUR SON JAMES! WHEN IT COMES TO LEO, LYRA AND THE NEW ONE I AM GOING TO BE LOCKING THEM UP AND PREVENTING THAT FROM HAPPENING!' I shouted in frustration.

'In Hogwarts didn't you have the reputation of 'A Slytherin Sex God?' Potter asked obviously trying to piss me off.

'NOT THAT IT IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS POTTER, BUT I ONLY SLEPT WITH PANSY AT HOGWARTS!' I heard a shuffling at the entrance to the tent and there stood a bright red Scorpius and Adaline fully clothed.

I quickly disassembled the tent and apparated the young couple back to the Burrow.

_**Hermione**_

Leading Cassie into the bathroom alone I summoned the family tree and found that no new boxes added. _Thank Merlin_. Just to be on the safe side I waved my wand over her flat stomach to find she wasn't pregnant. Cassie seemed to relax as well, and I said, 'Please can you control your hormones till after graduation at least?'

Cassie laughed and said, 'I can't promise that Mum. But I will never go near that tent again.'

_**James**_

_Auror Malfoy is going to kill me. I think I impregnated his daughter. Will Dad protect me?_ My mind was whirling in a panic. Then the man I feared entered the Lounge and I felt bile rise in my throat out of fear. When Hermione and Cassie came back downstairs with the rest of us I was so agitated.

'First things first. Where did you find the tent?' asked Auror Malfoy and I felt my heart stop.

'Umm, Cassie showed me' said Scorpius whose face was bright red. I felt Auror Malfoy look at me with a red face.

'We used it Dad, but Mum just ran the test and I am not pregnant' I sighed in relief and leant back on the chair silently thanking Merlin that I get to live one more day.

'What is the big deal about the tent?' asked Adaline who looked embarrassed and confused.

'That tent was a gag gift from Ginny Potter, there is charm built into it that prevents the Contraceptive charm from working. So please tell me you two didn't…. er… finish?' said Hermione with worry.

Scorpius was the next to speak and said, 'Umm, we were kind of interrupted before that happened.' Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

'Now that, that is all settled why don't we go and celebrate? By the way Scorpius, Cassiopeia, Adaline and James, NO SNEAKING OFF!' said Hermione sternly.

_**Draco**_

Everyone was enjoying dinner and the rest of the night together. Elizabeth was here with her Mum and Michael and we were talking about all the great things that we want for the future. After having one too many I summoned my guitar and said 'Ok everyone, I have never done this is public before, but I would like to sing to my beloved wife and Mother of my soon to be 5 kids.

'AWWWWW!' said all the men in the room to which I said 'HEY, SHUT IT!'

Sitting before my Hermione on one knee I started strumming the tune to _I'm yours_

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it,  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted._

'Oooooooh' squealed all the women in the room who were swaying to the music

_I fell right through the cracks,  
And now I'm trying to get back,  
Before the cool done run out,  
I'll be giving it my best-est,  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention,  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some_

'SHOW OFF MALFOY!' shouted Potter who was getting daggers from Ginny.

'Maybe you should take a page from his book Harry!' she said and went back to swaying

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more,  
It cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Well open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free,  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love,  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family._

'Awwwww' squealed the women who seemed to enjoy my serenade.

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._

_So, I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Out time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours._

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror,  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer,  
But my breath fogged up the glass,  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed,  
I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason,  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons,  
It's what we aim to do,  
Our name is our virtue_

_ 'BLOODY MALFOYS!' shouted Ron while rolling his eyes 'ALWAYS HAVE TO ONE UP US!'_

_ 'At least he can hold a tune Ron' said Luna with a wink._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more,  
It cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free,  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours,  
So please don't, please don't, please don't,  
There's no need to complicate,  
Cause our time is short,  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Hermione jumped out of her seat and kissed me passionately and whispered, 'You earned a special treat tonight.'

Grinning I vanished my guitar and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.

'EEEEWWWWW!' said the 4 older kids in the room. We pulled away from each other and I glared at the horny little shits 'Don't get me started kids!'

**I hope you liked part 1 of the Epilogue, the Malfoy's had a bit of a scare for a minute. Stay tuned for Part 2, the last and final chapter. Please review.**


	17. Epilogue Part 2

**The Final Chapter. Enjoy **

**I want to thank all my reviewers and readers, you are amazing! Black Banshee, thank you so much for taking the time to review both Mine and I'm yours. This was my first series and I am pleased that it was received so well. My next story will be in the works soon. Please review and enjoy the read.**

**EPILOGUE PART 2**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

_**Hermione**_

A lot has happened since the Celebrations, I stepped down as Minister and was now working as an Auror with Draco. I found it was a very rewarding career to be working alongside my husband. But since I was pregnant I was stuck on desk duty. Draco knew how much I hated it but he tried to ease my cranky moods with shoulder massages every chance he could. They were the one thing I looked forward to everyday. I was now carrying our 5th child and had, had enough of pregnancy symptoms.

I didn't think we would be travelling back to Australia so soon after leaving, but all thanks to this Invitation we were back for another Celebration;

_The Malfoy Family,_

_You are invited to Celebrate the Bonding Ceremony of;_

_Miss. Evelyn White_

_To_

_Mr. Michael Blight_

_On the 10__th__ of September_

_3.00pm_

_at _

_Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts_

'_For this is where our story began'_

Finding a dress that I could fit into for it was extremely difficult especially since I was almost the size of a whale. I just hoped I didn't need to get up and pee during the ceremony. We didn't bring the kids to the wedding because they were in school at Hogwarts and I didn't want them to miss anymore school. Lyra was with Narcissa who was currently making sure she knows all the Malfoy history, including the story of Voldemort. When we get home, we were going to deal with the millions of questions we got from our first 3. You'd think we would have it down by now, but each one always comes up with a new question we have trouble answering.

Draco and I walked through the floo and appeared in the Headmaster's Office, where the Headmaster led us to the Great Hall. That was when I saw Elizabeth on the arm of a gentleman in Professor robes. I took Draco's arm and waddled over to where Elizabeth was whispering in this man's ear. 'Hey Liz' she looked up at me and grinned

'Auntie Hermione, I missed you so much!' she said while hugging me. She looked down at my belly and grinned even brighter 'Oh my, how far along are you?'

'7 months and let me tell you this baby can't get here fast enough!' I said while stroking my protruding belly. 'Who might this be?' I asked gesturing to the man.

'Oh, this is Professor Valenrine Crow. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. We met not long after the battle' Liz said while taking the Professor's arm.

Holding my hand out to him I said, 'Pleasure to meet you Professor and I hope you take care of my niece here.' He kissed my hand and shook Draco's outstretched hand in a gentlemanly manner.

'Of course, I will, she is my angel' they then went to the front row to enjoy the wedding while Draco and I sat in the crowd.

The wedding was beautiful, and they were Bonded by the new Minister for Magic in Australia Former Head Auror Cook. The new Head Auror was Auror Taylor who was doing well in his new position. Auror Mark Poe was frustrated that he wasn't appointed it as he had been there the longest. But according to Cook he does it every time a Head Auror gets replaced. At the reception Michael and Evelyn danced to _Your Song by Elton John_. They were so happy together though her dress was a bit bigger than I expected. When I got a closer look, it wasn't the dress that was big. She was PREGNANT! I didn't know if they were telling anyone yet, but I was so happy for them. They deserve happiness and I am so happy that they have it.

_**11 YEARS LATER**_

Here we were back at Platform 9 ¾ to send off our youngest boy Orion Malfoy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scorpius was now playing Quidditch Professionally as the Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons. He was now married to Adaline who is an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and has 2 kids, Aquila and Corvus Malfoy.

Cassiopeia is an Auror and is now married to James Potter who plays Professional Quidditch as a seeker for the Appleby Arrows and now had a little girl named Phoenix Potter.

Leonardo was now the new Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor Trelawney retired. He was married to Tina who was the new Hogwarts Professor of Transfiguration since Headmistress McGonagall wanted to just focus on being Headmistress. Tina and Leonardo had a son named Aries who is only 3 months old.

Lyra was sorted into Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and when she graduated she now is training to be an Unspeakable. She was single and focusing on work, even though Cassiopeia likes to play matchmaker.

Orion was rolling his trolley toward the train and I held Hermione close as we watched him board the Hogwarts Express. When the train departed Hermione and I headed for the Borrow where we would be meeting the Potter's and Weasley's to welcome our friends from Australia for a visit.

Evelyn and Michael now had two kids named Jane and Alan. Jane was at Jabibala while Alan was still only 5 so he would be visiting with them today. Elizabeth's husband Valentine couldn't come as he had to work but she is coming with their daughter Anne. When we arrived at the Burrow we found everyone already here. Hermione and I welcomed our friends and Celebrated sending our youngest to Hogwarts, so we could have time to ourselves for once.

Arthur Weasley was playing with the little ones and discussing the functions of different Muggle items. Molly was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Andromeda and Narcissa were discussing how much their lives has changed since childhood. Harry was discussing Quidditch with Ron, Draco, Scorpius, Michael and James. Ginny was helping her Mum in the kitchen and Luna was sitting by the fire writing her latest book on the Mysterious Creatures she has discovered. Michael and Evelyn were cooing over little Anne who was still so little.

Hugo and Velva couldn't be here because he was working with Dragons in Romania with his Uncle Charlie, he was married to Velva who was working in the Department of International Magical Cooporation and has a daughter named Berta who was at Hogwarts.

Lily Potter was now working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and was now married to Aster Zabini. They had one son named Indus who was at Hogwarts.

Victoria Weasley was a spokeswoman for Veela women and fighting for their rights and was married to Grove Striker who was the CEO of a high-end Broomstick company. They had 4 kids; Aimee, Lucas, Alice and Gabriel, Aimee only just graduated from Hogwarts and was now working as a Model for Witch Weekly. The younger 3 were still in Hogwarts.

Connor Finnegan was now a Healer at St Mungo's and he has cured the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Thanks to him the Longbottom's were able to get to know Neville. He was currently working on improving the Wolfsbane Potion to help Werewolves.

The Sleeping Dragons were making headlines all over the World, they took on a dragon and defeated an up and coming Dark Lord. They were now a permanent part of the Auror Department. To join it you would need to go through the training that Harry, Ron, Draco and I provide. Harry trains in Offensive spells, Ron trains in strategy, Draco trains in occlumency and I train in the research. Making sure that all those who get promoted to the Sleeping Dragons are the best of the best. Not many have the skill to get in, but when they do they stand above the rest and we only get the most impossible cases.

Most of the people we get in training are just people who want to meet the survivors of the Second Wizarding War. Draco really lays into those ones and most leave crying, but it deters others from wasting our time so we allow it. I decided to go and help Ginny and Molly with lunch. When I got there I found Molly stirring multiple pots with her wand while Ginny was peeling potatoes and cutting up vegetables at the same time. 'Would you like me to make some Yorkshire Puddings Molly?'

'Of course, Hermione dear' I quickly went about preparing the batter when I heard a bang on the window. 'Oh, Errol the 3rd, what are we going to do with you!' said Molly in frustration she opened the window and read the letter, 'Oh my, you would never believe it but this is a letter from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Apparently Nargles have been proven to exist. This is a letter from the Ministry inviting the Family to Celebrate the discovery that the Lovegood's made.'

'I did say they were real, didn't I?' said Luna who was now standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. All this time, she wasn't crazy…. I felt guilty now for all the times I didn't believe her. I just wondered what else she said was real that I didn't believe?

'Draco came in and saw what I was doing and grew excited, 'Are you making Yorkshire puddings my darling wife?' he asked with excitement.

'Yes my sexy husband' he snuck up behind me and kissed my neck tenderly while I was preparing the food.

'OUT OF MY KITCHEN MR. MALFOY!' Molly screeched at the Wizard who apologized and went back to the Lounge to wait till Lunch was ready. Ginny and I giggled while we finished off the preparations for dinner. When lunch was served we called everyone in and we all sat around the cramped table.

Draco stood when everyone was seated and said 'I have got something to say. It is hard to believe that it was been 33 years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. During which I was an arrogant prat.'

'What do you mean was?' asked Harry jokingly.

'Very funny Potter, but back then I left Britain to escape the craziness and moved to Australia, then 5 years later I ran into the Know-it-all bookworm Hermione. She was going through a rough time when the bloody git Jones was messing with her life. Back then I was so annoyed I had to take care of her when she clearly didn't want me to. Hell, she even locked all her furniture, so I couldn't transfigure a decent bed when I had to watch her 24/7!' Everyone laughed.

'But after many bumps in the road we finally admitted what we truly felt for one another. Only to have your two oafs you call friends lock me up. They seemed to think you were Imperioused.'

'Hey, we apologized for that!' said Ron while rolling his eyes.

'Then you were captured, I can't tell you how terrified I was. Especially when I found out you were carrying my children. But then with the help of The Sleeping Dragons you were saved. I want to thank Potter for seeing sense and knowing that I was a changed man. I want to thank the Weasley's for accepting me and my Mother into your Family after all the hatred and animosity between our two Families. Thank you, everyone in this room who had a hand in helping defeat the Second Dark Lord who was pitiful as all hell.' Everyone laughed at that.

'Finally, I want to thank my Wife and Mother of my children Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy, for seeing the real me and helping the World to see it too. I love you, our Children and our Grandchildren and hope that they all grow up in a peaceful world.' Gently I kissed Hermione's lips and sat down.

'BOUT TIME, I AM STARVIN' bellowed Ron who started shoveling his face the first chance he got. The whole room laughed at the hungry man and went about enjoying the Lunch and remembering all they had survived.

**That is the end of the story guys, I hope you liked how I wrapped things up. More stories are in the works and thank you for all the amazing feedback xxxx**


End file.
